


Tylko jeden człowiek (Eruri)

by Lisbeth_Rey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drama, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Slash, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Titans, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_Rey/pseuds/Lisbeth_Rey
Summary: Historia znajomości Leviego i Erwina, rozpoczynająca się od momentu zakończenia "Bez żalu". Między bohaterami powoli tworzy się niezwykła więź, uczą się ufać sobie nawzajem. Levi, początkowo niechętny, zaczyna przekonywać się do kapitana. Przy tworzeniu fanfiction najbardziej zależało mi na tym, aby wypełnić te luki w historii, których najbardziej brakuje fanom tej dwójki bohaterów, a także aby zachować klimat opowieści i zachowania poszczególnych postaci.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_Będę podążał za nim,  
aż do grobowej deski._

Levi wsłuchiwał się w stukot kopyt, który rozlegał się dookoła. Znajdował się praktycznie na samym końcu formacji, miał stąd dobry widok na całą przestrzeń. Jego towarzysze milczeli, każdy z nich jechał w zupełnej ciszy. Atmosfera była zupełnie inna niż kilka tygodni temu, kiedy to Levi wyruszył poza mury po raz pierwszy. Wtedy dookoła słychać było wesołe śmiechy, przechwałki, pogodne rozmowy.

Levi pamiętał uśmiech Isabel, jadącej obok niego na koniu. Pamiętał zachwycone spojrzenie Farlana, gdy ten dostrzegł w oddali prawdziwy las. Wiele zmieniło się od tamtego czasu…

Levi podniósł głowę, zauważył bowiem jakiś ruch. Wpatrywał się w dwa ptaki, które wznosiły się w niebo tuż nad ich głowami. Przywiodły mu wspomnienie z przeszłości, kiedy mieszkali jeszcze w ciemnościach pod miastem, gdy udało im się wypuścić na wolność zbłąkanego ptaka. Wspomnienie to wydawało mu się teraz pochodzić z innej rzeczywistości, innego życia.

Powiódł wzrokiem na przód formacji.

Wbił wzrok w plecy wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego blondyna.  
Choć znał go dopiero kilka tygodni, dobrze wiedział, jak w tym momencie wygląda twarz Erwina. Zdecydowane spojrzenie, pozbawione lęku, za to pełne determinacji i niezłomnej wiary w sukces.

Levi nie podzielał podobnych przekonań.

Nie wiedział czasem, co tak naprawdę tutaj robił – jak to się stało, że wylądował w takim miejscu. Odkąd utracił swoich przyjaciół, nie mógł znaleźć dalszej drogi, żadnego sensu. To czysty przypadek, że akurat znalazł się wśród zwiadowców, że dołączył do ich sprawy, choć do końca w nią nie wierzył.

Potrzebował jednak jakiejś idei, jakiegoś sposobu na życie, a walka z tytanami była dla niego idealnym sposobem. Gdy przemieszczał się ponad drzewami, za pomocą trójwymiarowego manewru, czuł pulsującą w żyłach adrenalinę, świst powietrza we włosach, czuł, że przynajmniej w danej chwili to jest jego miejsce. Na dodatek był w tym naprawdę dobry.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos dowódcy, Keitha Shadisa:

\- Dwójka dziesięciometrowych tuż przed nami! Tym razem nie unikniemy walki! Przygotować się do ataku!

Zwiadowcy rozproszyli się na boki, układając się w formacje zgodne z ich przynależnością do oddziału. Po śmierci Isabel, Farlana i ich dowódcy, Flagona, Levi znalazł się w oddziale Erwina, razem z Hanji, Moblitem, Michem i Biancą. Nie znał ich wszystkich jeszcze na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, jak sprawdzą się w walce z tytanami. Hange była dziwna i dużo mówiła, choć wydawała mu się raczej niegroźna. Nie rozumiał jej fascynacji tytanami. Moblit był w miarę normalny i jako jedyny z niewielu zwiadowców zyskał szacunek Leviego tym, że w kwaterach również dbał o porządek. Miche był skupiony, ale miał kilka dziwnych zwyczajów, jednym z nich było wąchanie wszystkich i wszystkiego dookoła. Bianca była spokojna i w miarę cicha, ale nie wydawała się zbyt silna. A Erwin… wciąż był dla Leviego zagadką.

Grupa przed nimi podniosła się z koni i zdecydowała rozpocząć atak na najbliższego tytana. Jedna osoba pozostała na miejscu, aby poprowadzić pozostawione konie. Levi widział, jak jedna osoba z grupy celuje w kark olbrzyma. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, zwiadowca ten miał na imię Fergus. Atak okazał się jednak niecelny. Zwiadowca otarł swoje ostrze o szyję tytana. Monstrum złapało go w powietrzu i zanim ktokolwiek zdołał wykonać jakiś ruch, Tytan odgryzł zwiadowcy głowę. Uszy Leviego wypełnił krzyk jadącej z końmi dziewczyny. Podniosła się błyskawicznie i uruchomiła sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru.

\- Frida, zatrzymaj się! – Zawołała Hanji, jadąca obok Leviego. Dziewczyna jednak jej nie słuchała. Rzuciła się na tytana, wyciągając przed siebie ostrze. Tytan obejrzał się na nią i machnął ręką w jej stronę, zahaczając ręką o linkę do trójwymiarowego manewru, na którym wisiała Frida. Dziewczyna została siłą zepchnięta w bok, uderzyła plecami o najbliższe drzewo i spadła na ziemię z wysokości trzech metrów.

\- Przygotować się do ataku… - odezwał się Erwin, urwał jednak, dostrzegając jakiś ruch w powietrzu. Levi błyskawicznie znalazł się za Tytanem, wyciągając ostrze w jego stronę i głęboko rozcinając mu kark. Krew rozprysła na trawę przed nimi. Następnie ciemnowłosy opadł na ziemię, tuż przy nieruchomym ciele Fridy. Usłyszał za sobą huk padającego na ziemię cielska tytana.

\- Co z nią? – Zapytała Hanji, podjeżdżając i zeskakując z konia. Przetarła rękawem swoje okulary, na które również trysnęła krew z karku tytana. Po chwili zatrzymali się obok niej pozostali członkowie oddziału.

\- Żyje, jest trochę potłuczona. – Odpadł Levi, podnosząc się z kolan. – Zajmijcie się nią.

\- Już… Zaraz, a ty co zamierzasz zrobić? – Spytała Hanji, jednak Levi nie tracił czasu na odpowiedź. Wzniósł się w górę i skierował do kolejnego tytana.

\- On zupełnie nie współpracuje! – Zawołał Miche, podjeżdżając do Hanji. Erwin wpatrywał się w oddalającego się Leviego bez słowa, lecz z błyskiem w oku.

Levi przemieścił się do kolejnej grupy, która bezskutecznie atakowała kolejnego tytana. Ciemnowłosy śmignął tuż obok jednego ze zwiadowców, przeleciał obok tytana, pozbawiając go fragmentu karku. Nie czekał, aż ciało upadnie, zahaczył sprzęt o drzewo, by przemieścić się w stronę kolejnego olbrzyma, który właśnie pojawił się na widoku. Tym razem był to odmieniec. Z przerażającym uśmiechem pożerał jednego z ich towarzyszy, Levi nie umiał ocenić po samych butach, kto to był.

Zakręcił się wokół głowy tytana i z całej siły zatopił ostrze w jego karku. Siła jego uderzenia sprawiła, że tytan poleciał do przodu, wypluwając z ust nieprzytomnego zwiadowcę. Ciało tytana upadło na ziemię, nieruchome i dymiące.

Levi oddychał szybko, czując pulsujące z wysiłku mięśnie. Grupa, której członka właśnie uratował, wpatrywała się w niego w milczeniu. Odwrócił od nich wzrok i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wszystkie tytany leżały nieruchomo, pokonane. Było ich w sumie sześć. Sam zabił trzech.

*

Godzinę później razem z Hanji rozstawiał namiot. Zwiadowcy wjechali na polanę w samym środku lasu, robiło się ciemno. O tej porze aktywność tytanów była raczej zerowa, jeśli nie liczyć odmieńców. Tych wypatrywały osoby stojące na straży, zmieniały się co parę godzin.

Levi wykonywał swój obowiązek w ciszy, reszta zwiadowców zaczęła rozmawiać między sobą. Poczuli się trochę bezpieczniej, jeśli w ogóle można użyć tego sformułowania, będąc poza murami. Pośrodku obozu rozpalono duże ognisko, siedział tam dowódca Shadis, a także Erwin i dwie inne osoby. Uzupełniali mapy.

\- Tego terenu nie odnotowaliśmy wcześniej. Znajduje się on między strefą ze zwiększoną ilością tytanów, tutaj jednak ich nie zauważyliśmy. Przynajmniej na razie. – Mówił jeden z rysowników mapy.

\- Jeśli taki stan się utrzyma, będzie to mogło być nasze stałe miejsce na rozbijanie obozu w trakcie wyprawy za mury w tych rejonach. – Powiedział drugi rysownik.

Levi przestał słuchać, gdyż podeszła do niego dziewczyna z głową owiniętą bandażem. Rozpoznał w niej Fridę.

\- Dziękuję ci za pomoc. – Powiedziała słabym głosem. W jej oczach dostrzegał pustkę, którą znał zbyt dobrze. – Gdyby nie ty, zginęłabym dzisiaj.

Levi miał wrażenie, że w jej głosie nie ma zbyt wiele wdzięczności. Był to obojętny ton, równie dobrze mogła czuć do niego pretensje, zawód, że uratował ją, zamiast… Pozwolić jej umrzeć.

\- To nic takiego. – Odparł chłodno, przebijając ostatni kołek do ziemi.  
Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego chwilę, a potem odeszła do swojego namiotu.  
Hanji patrzyła za nią, a potem usiadła na trawie przed namiotem i poprawiła okulary.

\- Odwaliłeś dziś kawał dobrej roboty, Levi. Uratowałeś dwóch naszych. Frida już czuje się lepiej, a Artem też się z tego wyliże. Tytan go nawet nie ugryzł, trzymał go po prostu w gębie.

Levi usiadł obok niej i podłożył drewna do ich małego ogniska, nad którym powoli zaczynała gotować się woda.

\- Miał szczęście. Z kolei Fergus go nie miał.

\- Ty też miałeś szczęście. – Powiedział Miche, wychodząc zza namiotu i rzucając Hanji, a następnie Leviemu po zawiniątku. – Następnym razem powinieneś zostać w swojej grupie i słuchać rozkazów. Widziałem, jak prawie zderzyłeś się w powietrzu ze zwiadowcą z innej grupy.

\- Oj, Miche, zawsze musisz narzekać… Levi załatwił dziś trzech Tytanów praktycznie po kolei, przed nim nikt tego nie dokonał! – Hanji uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Leviego, a potem rozwinęła swój pakunek. W środku była manierka z wodą, suszona wołowina i suchary. – O, widzę, że znów dostaliśmy pyszności!

\- Może i tak, ale jeśli oznacza to ryzykowanie zdrowia i życia własnych towarzyszy… To nie wiem, czy jest się czym chwalić.

Levi zdjął rondelek znad ogniska i zalał sobie herbatę, a potem spojrzał na Miche’a.

\- Skończ gadać, odbierasz mi apetyt.

Miche rozszerzył oczy, oburzony takim komentarzem. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przybiegła do nich Bianca, w rękach niosąc swoją rację żywnościową oraz jeszcze jedno małe opakowanie. Tuż za nią szedł Moblit.

\- Udało mi się dostać kilka ciastek! Mam po jednym dla każdego z nas.  
Dziewczyna usiadła obok Leviego i poczęstowała go ciastkiem, ten jednak pokręcił głową. Bianca opuściła dłonie z opakowaniem, a wtedy Levi zauważył jak jej blady uśmiech zamienia się w wyraz smutku i zwątpienia. Jak gdyby tak zwykła rzecz jak dzielenie się jedzeniem utrzymywała jej już i tak słabą psychikę. Przypomniał sobie teraz, że musiała dobrze znać Fergusa.

Bez słowa sięgnął po ciastko i wpakował sobie do ust.

Żując suchy poczęstunek, czuł na sobie spojrzenie uradowanej Bianki. Po chwili wdała się w cichą rozmowę z Moblitem i Hanji. Słuchając ich, Levi napił się herbaty, która smakowała wspaniale.

*

Godzinę później, gdy zmrok zapadł już zupełnie, Hanji zasnęła na trawie, Bianca w jednym z namiotów, a Moblit w drugim. Miche zasnął oparty o pień drzewa. Levi sięgnął po swój zielony płaszcz i przykrył nim Hanji, która odezwała się jeszcze przez sen:

\- Tylko pożyczę sobie jego głowę, zbadam ją i ci oddam…

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, a potem skierował w stronę dyżurujących strażników. Ten, do którego podszedł, drzemał w najlepsze. Był jednym z nowicjuszy, miał młodą, gładką twarz, brązowe włosy, kilka piegów na nosie i delikatnie odstające uszy.

\- Tytani na dwunastej. – Szepnął mu do ucha Levi, na co ten poderwał się na równe nogi, przerażony. Rozejrzał się, lecz gdy nie zobaczył wrogów, uspokoił się. Jednak na widok Leviego zaczerwienił się po same uszy. Był chudy i wyższy od Leviego o głowę.

\- Ja… Nie spałem… Oczy mi tylko odpoczywały!

\- Przejmuję twoją wartę. Następnym razem zgłoszę cię do twojego kapitana.  
Levi zabrał chłopakowi flarę i zajął miejsce na jego posterunku. Chłopak podrapał się w głowę, a potem odszedł bez słowa, ziewając.

Levi spojrzał w ciemne niebo, pełne chmur. Myślał, że ujrzy gwiazdy, ta noc była jednak bardzo ciemna. Na szczęście nie padało.

Usłyszał nagle czyjeś kroki, które zbliżały się w jego stronę.

Nie obejrzał się, gdyż znał już te kroki.

\- Odesłałeś Zacka z warty? – Spytał Erwin, zatrzymując się obok siedzącego na trawie Leviego. – Z tego co wiem, nie masz dziś dyżuru.

\- Nie mogłem spać. A ten idiota i tak chrapał głośno kiedy się tu zjawiłem.  
Erwin uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust. Był to rzadki widok, Levi patrzył przez to na swojego kapitana trochę dłużej.

\- Dobra robota dzisiaj. Uratowałeś dwójkę naszych. Byłeś niesamowity. Wszyscy są ci bardzo wdzięczni.

\- Nie robię tego dla podziękowań. – Levi przewrócił oczami. – Poza tym kilka osób zginęło.

\- Nie da się uratować wszystkich. Zawsze trzeba coś utracić.

Erwin usiadł na trawie obok Leviego. Ciemnowłosy spojrzał na blondyna kątem oka.

\- To twoja druga wyprawa. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak podchodzisz do sprawy. Jeśli masz jakieś przemyślenia, chętnie ich wysłucham.

Levi przekładał w dłoniach pistolecik do wystrzelania alarmowej flary. Całe życie, spędzone w podziemiach, nauczyło go, że musiał radzić sobie sam, a jego relacja z władzą i żandarmerią nie należała do najlepszych. Wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego, że Erwin, jako jeden z kapitanów, naprawdę zdaje się mu ufać. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak jeszcze niedawno Levi próbował go zabić…

\- Dymne sygnały ograniczają straty w ludziach. Formacja dzięki temu porusza się sprawniej i bezpieczniej. Jedna osoba z oddziału, która pozostaje z końmi, jest niezbędna do tego, aby cała formacja posuwała się do przodu. Niepokoi mnie oczywiście to, że podczas każdej wyprawy ginie tylu nowicjuszy.

Erwin patrzył w niebo, a Levi domyślał się, że również wrócił myślami do ich poprzedniej wyprawy, podczas której zginęła dwójka przyjaciół Leviego.

\- To prawda. Przez brak doświadczenia są najbardziej narażeni na atak tytanów. Podejmują też nieprzemyślane decyzje. Jednak nie umiemy jeszcze tego uniknąć.

\- Jestem tego świadom. Cóż, przystąpili do zwiadowców z własnej woli, więc podejrzewam, że muszą wiedzieć, na co się piszą. – Mówiąc to, Levi położył się na trawie i splótł ręce za głową. Przed oczami miał ciemne, nocne niebo, pokryte chmurami. – Nikt ich przecież nie zmuszał. Muszą wiedzieć, że stawką jest ich życie. Na pewno znają historię o powracających zza muru zwiadowcach, rannych i w okrojonym składzie. Tak między nami, dziwię się, że wciąż znajdują się na to chętni.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Levi zerknął na Erwina, ten jednak odezwał się po chwili:

\- Czasem, gdy wracamy podłamani z wypraw za mur, w tłumie zawsze znajdą się jacyś ludzie, którzy są nam wdzięczni. Porusza mnie też widok dzieciaków, które spoglądają na nas z podziwem i dumą. Wydaje mi się, Levi, że nawet w najczarniejszych chwilach znajdą się tacy, którzy będą chcieli podążać z nami naprzód. Może mamy szczęście, ale udaje nam się werbować właśnie takich ludzi. Jest Hanji. Moblit, Bianca, Moses, Artem. Jest Miche, może wydawać się trochę nieprzystępny, zwłaszcza po tym jak się poznaliście, ale to świetny towarzysz… No i jesteś ty. Potrzebujemy cię.

Levi zmrużył lekko oczy. Chmury rozstąpiły się, ukazując kilka samotnych gwiazd. Czekał na ten moment cały wieczór. Erwin podążył za jego spojrzeniem, po czym podniósł się powoli.

\- Jeśli jednak zdecydujesz się iść spać, zbudź Moblita, rankiem to on miał przejąć dyżur. Ja muszę choć na chwilę przyłożyć głowę do materaca… Dobrej nocy.

Levi skinął głową i popatrzył za oddalającym się kapitanem.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Otworzyć bramę!

Zwiadowcy wjechali przez bramę Shinganshiny. Levi, jadąc na swoim koniu tuż obok Hanji, przyglądał się w milczeniu tłumom ludzi, zgromadzonych po obu stronach przejeżdżającego orszaku. Mieszkańcy wydawali się być w dobrych humorach. Sporo osób wiwatowało na ich widok. Nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że tym razem z wyprawy powróciła znaczna większość zwiadowców. Jedynie parę osób zginęło, a kilka było rannych. Choć nawet minimalna strata w ludziach zawsze jest bolesna, był to niebywały sukces.

Aby dostać się szybciej do Trostu, tym razem oddział Zwiadowców otrzymał możliwość przepłynięcia rzeką za pomocą statków. Gdy zarówno konie, sprzęt jak i wszyscy uczestnicy wyprawy zostali załadowani, ruszyli wolno w stronę dystryktu Trost.

\- Chyba coraz lepiej nam się powodzi. – Hanji klasnęła dłońmi, po czym usiadła obok Leviego, który wpatrywał się w wodę. Znajdowali się z tyłu, na rufie. – Witają nas jak bohaterów, wysyłają statki… Jeśli czeka nas wystawna kolacja, niech mnie ktoś uszczypnie, bo nie uwierzę.

\- Aż tak bym się nie rozpędzał. – Westchnął Miche, siadając z drugiej strony Leviego. – Po przypłynięciu do Trostu, mamy zdać sprzęt i rozejść się każdy do siebie. Władze muszą się cieszyć, że nie było wielu ofiar, ale pewnie najbardziej pasowałoby im, gdybyśmy w ogóle zrezygnowali z ekspedycji.

\- Taa, bo nie ma jak to gnić za tymi murami przez całe życie. – Mruknął Levi. Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i wspólnie z towarzyszami zapatrzył się w rzekę.

* * *

\- Mam dla was propozycję, ciamajdy. - Odezwał się Miche, kiedy opuścili statki i znaleźli się na terenie Trostu. Mijali ich zwiadowcy z innych oddziałów, żegnając się ze sobą, udając się do swoich kwater. Miche zarzucił jedno ramię na szyję Erwina, a drugim objął Hanji. - Od dawna nie wróciliśmy z ekspedycji w takim składzie. Uzupełniliśmy mapy o nowe tereny, a Hanji i Moblitowi udało się zbadać kilka nietypowych zachowań tytanów. Moim zdaniem musimy to uczcić.

\- Zgodzę się z pierwszą częścią twojej wypowiedzi. - Powiedział Erwin, delikatnie zdejmując dłoń wyższego od siebie Miche’a ze swojego ramienia. - Jednak wziąwszy pod uwagę zebrane przez ciebie wnioski, ktoś musi napisać raport z ekspedycji. Tym kimś jestem między innymi właśnie ja.

\- Raport, sraport, nie ucieknie! - Zawołała Hanji, również obejmując Miche'a i podnosząc drugą dłoń w geście zwycięstwa. – Ja też muszę sporządzić raport, ale aż tak mi do tego nie śpieszno. Miche ma rację, jakby nie patrząc, to pewien sukces. A sukcesy trzeba opijać!

\- W sumie, chętnie się z wami wybiorę. - Odparła Bianca, drapiąc się po głowie z lekkim uśmiechem. Zarumieniła się, kiedy Hanji objęła także ją, wydając przy tym wesoły okrzyk.

\- Hurra, więc idziemy wszyscy!

\- Co za dzikusy... - Mruknął Levi i odwrócił się od towarzyszy. – Miłego wieczoru.

\- Levi, musisz iść z nami! - Moblit zagrodził mu drogę, uśmiechając się promiennie. - Jesteś wciąż nowicjuszem, musimy się bardziej poznać. - Po czym dodał ściszonym tonem: - Kwaterę zawsze możemy posprzątać jutro.

\- Dziś wieczorem spotykamy się w pokoju kapitanów. Mają tam schowany najlepszy alkohol. W nadmiarze. - Zarządziła Hanji, a następnie zarzuciła na ramię swój plecak. - Nikogo tam nie będzie, wszyscy raczej udają się od razu w odwiedziny do swoich rodzin. Ale nie my, takie społeczne wyrzutki!

Erwin westchnął, również podnosząc ekwipunek.

\- Jeśli nie potrwa to długo. Naprawdę muszę napisać dziś ten raport. Jednak... zgoda, to właściwie bardzo dobry pomysł. Zatem wieczorem spotykamy się na krótkim, kulturalnym posiedzeniu.

\- Czy ja wiem, czy takim kulturalnym. – Hanji puściła oko do Leviego.

*

Levi westchnął, zastanawiając się co on właściwie tutaj robi. Miał jednak do wyboru albo pozostać w swojej kwaterze i spoglądać na puste łóżka Isabel i Farlana, albo przyjść tutaj. Nie znał nikogo ani w Troście, ani poza nim. Nie miał też żadnej rodziny.

Od porannego powrotu z ekspedycji zdążył zarówno posprzątać własny kąt we wspólnym pokoju, jak i rozpakować swój ekwipunek, a także wypić dwie herbaty.

Stał teraz przed drzwiami, za którymi słyszał wesołą rozmowę i czyjeś śmiechy. Głos Hanji wybijał się spośród reszty. Levi zmrużył lekko oczy. Gdyby nie był głupcem tych parę tygodni temu, może teraz Isabel i Farlan byliby tu z nim...

Zdecydowanie nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka.

\- A oto i on, o wilku mowa. - Skwitował Miche, sięgając po pustą szklankę.

\- Tak, Miche wywąchał cię już minutę temu. – Wyjaśnił Moblit, uśmiechając się do Leviego.

Pomieszczenie nie było duże, nadawało się jednak na zebrania do kilkunastu osób. Na samym środku znajdował się elegancki, niski stolik, natomiast wokół niego ustawione były wygodnie wyglądające kanapy i fotele. Pod szerokim oknem stały szafki, z jednej z nich Hanji właśnie wyjmowała butelki z brązowym płynem. Na widok Leviego uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

\- Levi! Tylko ciebie brakowało.

Miche siedział na samym środku kanapy, po jego lewej stronie siedział Erwin, natomiast po prawej znajdowała się Bianca. Na kanapie naprzeciwko siedział Moblit, obok którego zajęła właśnie miejsce Hanji. Levi wybrał ostatnie wolne miejsce, obok Hanji, a naprzeciwko Erwina. Rzucił blondynowi krótkie spojrzenie. Erwin miał na sobie białą, starannie wyprasowaną koszulę i eleganckie spodnie. Mężczyzna dostrzegł jego wzrok i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Trzymaj. - Hanji wcisnęła mu w dłoń szklankę z whisky - Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, proponuję wziąć toast za więcej takich wypraw. Aby podczas kolejnej ekspedycji wszystko nam się udało i abyśmy wrócili w pełnym składzie. - Hanji wzniosła szklankę do góry. - Za sukces!

Wszyscy również podnieśli swoje szklanki, stukając się nimi.

Levi wziął łyk alkoholu, który sprawił, że zrobiło mu się ciepło w środku.

\- Skąd tyle go tu macie? - Zapytał Moblit, spoglądając w kierunku barku. - Spotkania kapitanów i kapralów muszą być chyba bardzo intensywne.

\- Myślisz, że skąd biorą te wszystkie nowe pomysły na kolejne ekspedycje? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Miche, śmiejąc się do Erwina. – Hej, Erwin, zdradź nam, w jaki sposób wpadłeś na pomysł z ustawieniem formacji unikającej tytanów? Czyżby nie przypadkiem po kilku kolejkach whisky?

\- Tak się składa, że najlepiej myśli mi się na trzeźwo. Jeśli chcesz, abym ze szczegółami ci opowiedział, jak obmyśliłem formację, bardzo chętnie mogę to zrobić teraz. – Odpowiedział Erwin, niby na poważnie, jednak można było dostrzec w jego oczach drwiącą nutę. Levi uniósł delikatnie kącik ust. Kapitan nawet w takiej sytuacji nie tracił jednak ani trochę swojego animuszu.

Wszyscy poza Ackermanem wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Nie, proszę, zostawmy to może na kiedy indziej. – Miche przestał się śmiać i westchnął. – Czy myślicie, że kiedyś naprawdę uda nam się wrócić z ekspedycji bez żadnych ofiar?

Cały oddział Erwina, włączając w to kapitana, zamyślił się nad tym pytaniem. Levi zamieszał od niechcenia płynem w szklance, mając w pamięci widok powalonych tytanów, a wokół nich leżące szczątki jego przyjaciół. Scena ta jeszcze długo będzie go nawiedzała, zarówno w snach, jak i na jawie.

\- Formacja Erwina naprawdę się sprawdza. – Odezwała się Bianca, powoli sącząc swój alkohol. Na jej policzki jednak już wstąpił rumieniec. – Bardzo ogranicza straty.

\- Wiemy, że w nocy tytani są mniej aktywni. – Dodał Moblit, na co Hanji pokiwała głową. – Mamy też kilka nowo odkrytych rejonów, w których jest ich mniej nawet w ciągu dnia. Dzięki temu możemy wyruszać coraz dalej.

\- No i mamy z sobą kogoś, komu podczas dwóch wypraw udało się zabić więcej tytanów, niż komukolwiek innemu przed nim w całym życiu! – Hanji położyła wolną dłoń na ramieniu Leviego. Drugą rękę wzniosła w geście kolejnego toastu. – Za Leviego, chyba obecnie naszego najsilniejszego żołnierza!

\- Za Leviego! – Zawtórowali jej Bianca i Moblit, również wznosząc szklanki. Erwin wzniósł swój trunek wraz z nimi, patrząc na Leviego z podziwem i szacunkiem, jakiego Levi nie widział jeszcze u nikogo, nie wobec własnej osoby. Widok ten odebrał mu na moment mowę, nie mógł wymyślić żadnego przesiąkniętego sarkazmem stwierdzenia, którym mógłby skwitować tę niezręczną chwilę.

Nawet Miche podniósł swój drink i stuknął nim o resztę szklanek.

\- Na początku nie chciałem tego przyznać, ale Erwin miał co do ciebie rację. – Odparł Miche, przełykając alkohol. – Bez ciebie na pewno radzilibyśmy sobie o wiele gorzej.

\- Co za głupota... Po prostu robię, to co do mnie należy. – Levi wzruszył ramionami, pod maską obojętności ukrywając poruszenie, jakie wywołały w nim słowa towarzyszy. Oraz wzrok kapitana.

\- Poza tym, nie oczekujcie zbyt wiele. – Dodał po chwili. – Każdy z nas może skończyć w żołądku tytana. Wystarczy jedna sekunda nieuwagi, chwila zawahania albo zwykły pech.

\- Ech, masz rację… - Moblit zgarbił się lekko, zamyślając się na moment, potem jednak wyprostował się i uśmiechnął nieśmiało. – Może zmienimy temat? Od teraz mamy zakaz rozmawiania o naszej pracy!

\- Dobry pomysł! – Podchwyciła Hanji, celując palcem w Miche’a. – Lepiej mów, kiedy oświadczysz się tej rudej dziewczynie z Żandarmerii.

Miche zakrztusił się swoim drinkiem.

\- O czym ty mówisz, szalona kobieto?? Ja wcale nie… - Próbował wymruczeć Miche, podczas gdy Bianca klepała go po plecach. – Tylko z sobą rozmawiamy, poza tym… Kto normalny chciałby wyjść za zwiadowcę? Ta robota to prawie jak misja samobójcza. Bez urazy dla nikogo.

\- Bum! Pijesz karniaka, mieliśmy nie rozmawiać o naszej pracy. – Moblit sięgnął po butelkę i nalał Miche’owi kolejną porcję trunku. – Do dna!

Miche nie protestował, wypił cały alkohol ze szklanki, po czym poprosił Moblita o kolejną porcję.

\- Zawsze możesz chociaż spróbować. – Doradziła Bianca, uśmiechając się lekko. – Zobaczyć, jakie ona ma do tego podejście. Miłość jest piękna, warto dla niej zaryzykować.

\- Och, mam kolejny pomysł. – Wypaliła Hanji, opierając się wygodnie plecami o oparcie kanapy. Leviemu przeszło przez myśl jedynie „O nie…”. – Zagramy w alkoholowe „Ja nigdy”. Idziemy po kolei, ja zaczynam, każdy z nas wymyśla jakieś stwierdzenie, i jeśli kogoś z nas ono dotyczy, ten bierze łyk alkoholu. Zobaczymy, kto najszybciej się ulula.

\- Co? To bez sensu, skąd będziemy wiedzieć, czy ktoś rzeczywiście mówi prawdę? – Zapytał Erwin.

\- Właśnie, przecież ktoś może kompletnie oszukiwać. – Miche zgodził się z Erwinem i oparł rękę o ramię blondyna.

\- Dlatego musimy sobie obiecać, że będziemy mówić prawdę. – Hanji przymknęła oczy i uniosła wskazujący palec. – Nie akceptujemy kłamców w naszym gronie.

\- Ale nigdy nie dowiemy się, czy ten ktoś kłamał, czy nie… - Moblit spojrzał na Hanji z uśmiechem pełnym politowania, ale i sympatii.

\- Berner, już cicho! – Hanji przymknęła mu usta dłonią, na co chłopak zarumienił się lekko. – Musimy sobie ufać! Ja na pewno nie będę ściemniać. Okej, zacznijmy od czegoś prostego… Nigdy nie zabiłam tytana.

\- W sumie racja, jeszcze ani razu nie miałaś okazji… – Przyznał Moblit. – Cóż, mi też jeszcze się to nie udało.

\- Mnie też nie. – Odparła Bianca.

Levi, Miche i Erwin wymienili się spojrzeniami, po czym zgodnie wzięli po łyku.

\- Nasi dzielni wojownicy… Okej! Teraz Moblit! – Zadecydowała Hanji.

\- Eee… Więc… Nigdy nie straciłem przytomności po alkoholu.

\- Och, serio? No cóż, muszę być z wami szczera. Dobrze, że nie muszę pić za każdy raz. – Hanji napiła się whisky, po czym w jej ślady poszedł Miche, a także Bianca.

\- Naprawdę? – Moblit uniósł brwi, patrząc na dziewczynę. – Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał…

\- No co, trzeba było się wyszaleć, zanim przystąpiło się do zwiadowców. – Bianca wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu.

\- Levi? Erwin? – Zapytał Miche, unosząc kącik ust.

Erwin pokręcił głową.

\- Aż tak dobrze się nie bawiłem, nawet po wstąpieniu do zwiadowców. Ktoś musiał pisać raporty. – Mówił Smith, by następnie przenieść spojrzenie na Leviego. – Ale ty? Nie mów, że w podziemnym mieście nie uciekałeś od czasu do czasu do alkoholu…

\- Kto mówi, że nie uciekałem? Po prostu mam mocną głowę. – Levi odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Wpatrywali się w siebie trochę dłużej, po czym Erwin pierwszy odwrócił wzrok, by zapytać:

\- Teraz chyba Bianca?

\- Okej… W takim razie: nigdy nie całowałam się z nowo poznaną osobą.

\- Uuu, wiesz, możemy to zaraz zmienić… – Miche przysunął się bliżej dziewczyny, a ta odepchnęła go ze śmiechem.

\- Hanji, chyba wiesz, że musisz się napić? – Erwin wskazał na okularnicę.

\- Co? Czyżbyśmy o czymś nie wiedzieli? – Spytał Moblit, a w jego głosie można było zauważyć ledwo wyczuwalną zazdrość.

Hanji zarumieniła się aż po same uszy.

\- O ty diable, jak możesz mi to przypominać… To się nie liczy, byłam młoda i pijana!

\- Pij! Napiję się razem z tobą. – Miche wzniósł szklankę w geście toastu i rzeczywiście wziął łyk.

Hanji westchnęła, po czym poszła w jego ślady. Następnie rozejrzała się po towarzyszach.

\- Jak to? Nikt więcej? Levi, nie miałeś nigdy żadnej jednonocnej przygody?

\- Nie takie było pytanie. – Jego słowa wywołały śmiech Miche’a i Moblita. – Poza tym, aby już pójść z kimś do łóżka, dobrze byłoby najpierw dowiedzieć się, czy druga osoba ma chociaż minimalne poczucie estetyki... i czy nie mieszka w syfie.

Te słowa wywołały z kolei salwę śmiechu całego oddziału.

Levi znowu poczuł ukłucie żalu, że nie ma z nim dwójki przyjaciół, z którymi przeżył tak wiele lat. Farlan z pewnością dodałby do tego jakiś komentarz od siebie, natomiast Isabel wypomniałaby mu jakiś przelotny i nieistotny romans sprzed kilku lat. On rozczochrałby jej włosy i powiedziałby, że jest tylko dzieciakiem i nie powinna zajmować się sprawami dorosłych, na co Farlan…

\- Teraz moja kolej. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Miche’a. Levi przeniósł więc swoje spojrzenie na wąsatego blondyna. – No to pomyślmy… Coś, co mnie nie dotyczy… Już wiem. Nigdy nie cierpiałem na bezsenność.

Towarzysze popatrzyli po sobie. Levi zawahał się przez moment, ale potem podniósł szklankę do ust i napił się.

\- Chyba dość często miewasz ten problem, co Levi? – Spytała Hanji, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć troskę.

\- Już dawno się do tego przyzwyczaiłem. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Może też po prostu nie potrzebuję takiej ilości snu jak inni.

\- Zawsze dzięki temu możesz przejąć czyjąś nocną wartę. – Zauważył Erwin, spoglądając na Leviego z lekkim uśmiechem. Ciemnowłosy odwzajemnił spojrzenie, wracając pamięcią do ich niedawnej nocnej rozmowy podczas wyprawy za mur.

\- Co? – Hanji nie zrozumiała, ale Erwin nie śpieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

\- Moja kolej. Nigdy nie korzystałem ze ściąg, będąc w szkole.

\- Cholera, tak właśnie wyglądają gry z Erwinem. – Mruknął Miche, biorąc łyk ze swojej szklanki. Erwin odpowiedział mu jedynie promiennym uśmiechem kujona.

W ślady Miche’a poszli Hanji, Moblit i Bianca. Popatrzyli na Leviego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nigdy nie byłem w szkole. – Powiedział Levi i oparł się wygodnie o oparcie kanapy. – A teraz wszyscy pijecie. Wygrałem?

\- Cholera! – Zaklął ponownie Miche. Wszyscy oprócz Leviego napili się alkoholu.

\- Druga kolejka! – Zawołała Hanji ze śmiechem.

* * *

Wybiła północ, kiedy Hanji i Moblit chrapali, oparci o siebie nawzajem. Głowa Miche’a wylądowała na ramieniu Erwina, gdzie wąsaty blondyn smacznie sobie spał. Natomiast Bianca spała zwinięta w kłębek tuż obok Miche’a.

Levi nalał kolejną porcję alkoholu i popatrzył wyzywająco na Erwina. Po ciemnowłosym nie było widać nawet śladu tego, że wlał już w siebie sporo wysokoprocentowego płynu. Z kolei Erwin uśmiechał się delikatnie, a jego policzki lekko poróżowiały. Wciąż jednak promieniał elegancją i tym swoim przedziwnym majestatem.

Wciąż był tak samo przystojny.

Levi odchrząknął.

\- Nie pękasz? Teraz moja kolej. – Głos Leviego był ostry jak miecz zwiadowcy tuż przed pierwszą wyprawą. – Możesz tego nie przeżyć.

\- Nie boję się dziesięciometrowych tytanów, więc nie będę też bał się tego, co zaraz powiesz. – Erwin zmrużył oczy. Delikatnie odepchnął od siebie Miche’a, tak, że ten teraz opierał się głową o kanapę. – Jestem gotów. Grajmy dalej.

Levi zamyślił się. Musiał wpaść na coś, co skłoniłoby Erwina do wzięcia kolejnego łyku. Pijany kapitan… Gdyby rzeczywiście udałoby mu się upić Erwina, chyba nigdy nie przestałby z niego żartować. Zapatrzył się na twarz mężczyzny. Co jeszcze o nim wiedział? Gładko ogolona broda, grube brwi, błękitne oczy. Nieskazitelnie ułożone włosy…

Już wiedział.

\- Nigdy nie byłem u fryzjera.

Erwin wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, po czym roześmiał się głośno.

\- Żartujesz? Nie wierzę. Przecież cały czas masz tę samą fryzurę. Do tego idealnie ściętą. Jak…

\- Sam się strzygę. Poza tym, w podziemnym mieście raczej nie ma fryzjerów. Polecam, oszczędność pieniędzy. Ale rozumiem, że u ciebie to musi być jakiś rytuał, żeby mieć perfekcyjnie ułożone włosy, kapitanie. Teraz pij.

Erwin po chwili pokiwał głową z uznaniem i napił się drinka.

\- Rzeczywiście, imponujące. W takim razie, skoro grasz nieczysto, ja powiem tak… Nie mam obsesji na punkcie sprzątania.

Levi zmrużył oczy. Ałć. A więc wyciągnął na wierzch tę kartę. Ackerman napił się alkoholu, starając się nie uśmiechać. W myślach przygotowywał już kontratak.

\- Nie mam obsesji na punkcie pisania raportów.

\- Hej! – Erwin zaśmiał się, co sprawiło, że Levi poczuł przyjemne ciepło w brzuchu. Inne niż te, które czuł, pijąc alkohol.– Przecież zostałem dzisiaj z wami… Ale niech będzie.

Blondyn napił się, po czym nawet się nie zastanawiając, powiedział:

\- Nie jestem uzależniony od herbaty.

Levi westchnął i przytknął szklankę do ust. Napił się, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak bardzo zdziwiło go to, ile rzeczy Erwin już o nim wiedział.

\- Wciąż nie mogę się nadziwić, że nie dodajesz do niej ani cukru, ani mleka. Naprawdę taka ci smakuje? – Zapytał Erwin, spoglądając na Leviego spod swoich charakterystycznych brwi.

\- Kolejna oszczędność. – Skwitował Levi. Zastanowił się nad kolejnym stwierdzeniem. Chciał uderzyć z innej strony. – Nigdy nie byłem zakochany.

Erwin przeniósł wzrok z Leviego na swój kieliszek i skosztował drinka. Levi nie był zdziwiony. Erwin był zbyt atrakcyjny na to, aby w swoim życiu być zupełnie sam. Miał teraz ochotę zapytać go o szczegóły… Choć wiedział, że to nie jego sprawa.

\- Nigdy nie miałem przygody na jedną noc. – Erwin widocznie chciał zostać przy temacie. Leviemu spodobało się to. Choć oczywiście nic takiego po sobie nie okazał.

\- Czy wystarczy, jak napiję się tylko raz, czy mam pić za wszystkie razy? – Słowami wywołał uśmiech na twarzy Erwina. Napił się, przyglądając się mężczyźnie ukradkiem a także zastanawiając nad kolejnym pytaniem. – Nigdy nie spałem więcej niż 6 godzin, przynajmniej odkąd pamiętam.

Erwin wpatrywał się w niego chwilę, po czym posłusznie wziął łyk trunku. Ich uśmiechy już przygasły, obaj czuli, że gra zbliża się do końca.

\- Nigdy nie brałem udziału w sprawie, w którą nie wierzyłem. – Powiedział w końcu Erwin, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Leviego. Jego wzrok był poważny i zamyślony. Levi nie silił się na żadne uniki. Napił się drinka, po czym odwzajemnił wzrok Erwina.

\- Czyli to żadna tajemnica. – Mruknął cicho Levi.

\- Widocznie nie dla mnie. Twoja kolej.

Levi zebrał myśli, spoglądając w złoty płyn w swoim kieliszku. Obojgu kończył się już drink i Levi domyślał się, że jest to ten ostatni.

\- Nigdy nie zabiłem człowieka.

Erwin delikatnie uniósł brwi, by następnie lekko zmrużyć oczy. Spojrzał na Leviego spokojnie, po czym przysunął swoją szklankę do ust, dopijając alkohol do końca. Levi dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co to oznaczało, i miał tym razem o wiele więcej pytań niż przy temacie zakochania.

Zamiast jednak zadawać jakiekolwiek z nich, również dopił alkohol ze swojego kieliszka. Erwin nie wydawał się tym zbyt zdziwiony. Domyślał się, że Levi, żyjąc przez całe swoje życie pod ziemią, musiał uciekać się do przemocy.

Wpatrywali się w siebie jeszcze przez chwilę. Levi czuł się przy Erwinie trochę inaczej niż parę godzin temu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zaszło między nimi coś nowego, innego, trudnego do nazwania. Wątpił, aby umiał się otworzyć w ten sposób przed kimś innym. Czuł, że Erwin ma to samo. Z jakiegoś powodu obaj zdecydowali się zaufać sobie tego wieczoru i podzielić się z sobą wiedzą na temat swojej przeszłości.

Nie doszło do niczego fizycznego między nimi, jednak Levi miał wrażenie, jakby mimo to nawiązała się między nimi pewnego rodzaju intymna zażyłość… Nie umiał tego nazwać i nie umiał wyczytać w oczach Erwina, co mężczyzna o nim myśli.

\- Kto wygrał? – Wymruczała nagle Hanji, podnosząc się i przecierając oczy.

\- Moim zdaniem jest remis. – Zarządził Erwin, rzucając Leviemu ostatnie tego wieczoru spojrzenie, po czym podniósł się i uśmiechnął do zaspanej Hanji. – Jako wasz kapitan nakazuję wam udać się na spoczynek, a ja, jak obiecałem, wracam do raportu. Dobrej nocy.

Levi skinął głową Erwinowi i popatrzył za oddalającym się mężczyzną. Potem pomógł Hanji dotrzeć do jej kwatery, pozostali również udali się do swoich pokoi. Gdy Levi położył się w końcu w swoim łóżku, długo jeszcze nie mógł zasnąć.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi powoli otworzył oczy.

Spojrzał za okno. Świt jeszcze nie nadszedł, jednak ponad dachami dystryktu Trost ujrzał jak ciemne niebo powoli ustępuje miejsca bladej jasności. Spał jakieś trzy, cztery godziny. Dla niego była to wystarczająca ilość snu.

Podniósł się, starając się być cicho, aby nie obudzić towarzyszy, śpiących w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Spojrzał na Moblita i Miche’a. Zajmowali jedno łóżko piętrowe, Miche spał na dole, a Moblit u góry. Obaj chrapali w najlepsze. Tak jak i pozostali zwiadowcy, znajdujący się w pokoju.

Erwin znajdował się w innym pomieszczeniu, będąc kapitanem miał swoje przywileje, a jednym z nich było posiadanie własnej sypialni.

Levi zapatrzył się w widok za oknem.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego myśli zaraz po przebudzeniu biegły w kierunku kapitana.

Od kilku dni nie widział go zbyt często. Erwin zajęty był zebraniami oraz zdawaniem raportów, dotyczących jego formacji. Był najaktywniejszym z kapitanów, co równało się z tym, że posiadał niewiele wolnego czasu. Levi przez te dni trenował z pozostałymi zwiadowcami, Hanji, Miche i Moblit pokazali mu również te rejony Trostu, których nie poznał wcześniej. Nie powiedziałby tego na głos, ale przyzwyczaił się do nich, lubił spędzać z nimi czas. Powoli uświadamiał sobie, że zaczyna im ufać. Czuł jednak, że czegoś mu brakuje. A bardziej: kogoś.

Nie musiał się przebierać, gdyż zwykle spał w swoich codziennych ubraniach. Zrobił kilka przysiadów oraz pompek, by odgonić resztki snu. Następnie wyszedł przed budynek, aby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

Trost powoli budził się do życia. Na ulicy przed kwaterą zwiadowców pojawiali się pierwsi przechodnie. Ludzie otwierający swoje sklepy, żołnierze żandarmerii, patrolujący okolicę, zwykli mieszkańcy, załatwiający swoje sprawy. Zaspani rodzice, biegające dzieci.

Levi patrzył na ten obrazek i wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tylu latach życia pod ziemią naprawdę udało mu się stamtąd wyrwać. Żałował tylko, że nie ma przy nim tych dwóch osób, z którymi obiecywał sobie właśnie takie życie. Isabel i Farlan powinni być tutaj, tuż obok niego. Wciąż nie mógł pogodzić się z ich stratą, choć czas mijał, a rana w jego sercu zdawała się powoli zabliźniać.

Pod budynek zajechała właśnie bryczka. Ciemnowłosy patrzył, jak drzwiczki otwierają się i z powozu wysiadł Erwin. Ubrany był w szarą koszulę, na którą zarzucił brązową marynarkę, a w podobnym odcieniu brązu miał starannie wyprasowane spodnie.

Zszedł po małych schodkach i spojrzał na Leviego. Zdziwił się lekko na jego widok, jednak po chwili na jego twarzy zagościł nieznaczny uśmiech.

Levi od razu poczuł, że dzień robi się odrobinę lepszy.

Oczywiście nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

\- Koniec pisania raportów? – zapytał z charakterystyczną dla siebie ironią, podchodząc w stronę Erwina i ruszając razem z nim w stronę wejścia do kwatery.

\- Nie wiem czy to kiedykolwiek będzie można uznać za zakończone. Znowu nieprzespana noc?

\- Cztery godziny, to całkiem dużo jak na zdrowy sen. – Levi wzruszył ramionami, po czym otworzył drzwi przed blondynem.

Smith skinął mu głową w podziękowaniu i wszedł do środka. Levi wsunął się do budynku tuż za nim. Idąc po schodach, niby od niechcenia spojrzał na tyłek Erwina. Nie potrafił nic poradzić na to, że zainteresował go ten widok, a zwłaszcza sposób, w jaki materiał spodni opinał się na nogach i pośladkach blondyna. Erwin był atrakcyjny, musiał to przyznać. To znaczy… Dbał o siebie, a to godne podziwu, prawda?

\- Mam do ciebie sprawę – odparł Erwin, kiedy znaleźli się w głównym holu. Pomieszczenie wypełniło się już ludźmi, część zwiadowców kierowała się w stronę jadalni, gdzie podano śniadanie, pozostała reszta (głównie świeży rekruci) w pośpiechu udawała się na plac ćwiczebny. W tłumie ujrzał Zacka, którego odesłał z warty podczas ostatniej ekspedycji. Tak jak wtedy, chłopak również w tym momencie wydawał się zaspany. Nie miał jednak czasu podejść do Zacka i zażartować z niego, gdyż był zbyt zajęty rozmową z Erwinem.

Levi spojrzał na twarz blondyna, udając obojętność.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Tuż po śniadaniu mam spotkanie z dowódcą, pułkownikami i pozostałymi kapitanami. Chciałbym, abyś wziął w nim udział. Moim zdaniem jesteś jednym z najlepszych żołnierzy, a na pewno najlepszym w moim oddziale. Chciałbym abyś powiedział kilka słów o zabijaniu tytanów. Zwłaszcza o swojej technice i szybkości.

Levi syknął cicho, opierając się o ścianę obok Erwina.

\- Mam próbować przekonać do siebie bandę tępaków? Wątpię, aby interesowało ich cokolwiek, co mam do powiedzenia.

\- Może i tak. Ale jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby ich do siebie przekonać. Spróbować.

Levi westchnął i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, udając, że się zastanawia. Tak naprawdę chętnie spędziłby czas z kapitanem. Zwłaszcza, jeśli przy okazji może zirytować kilka obcych mu twarzy.

\- Co będę z tego miał? – spytał, nie starając się niczego sugerować, jednak nie omieszkał spojrzeć na Erwina spod przymrużonych powiek. Zdawało mu się, że w pierwszym odruchu blondyn lekko uniósł kącik ust a w jego oczach ujrzał dziwny błysk. Musiało mu się to jednak wydawać, gdyż Erwin jedynie zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Moją dozgonną wdzięczność. Jeśli dasz się zaprosić, mogę też postawić ci obiad. Pasuje? – spytał, spoglądając pogodnie na Leviego.

\- Obiad i herbata.

\- Zgoda.

* * *

Pomieszczenie, w którym odbyło się zebranie, przypominało to, gdzie spotkali się ostatnio na wieczorze integracyjnym. Tutaj jednak na samym środku znajdował się wielki stół, a wokół niego ustawiono wygodne krzesła. Na stole stała karafka z wodą oraz szklanki dla zgromadzonych. Wszystko wyglądało ładnie, jednak co do czystości tego miejsca można by mieć zastrzeżenia, Levi dostrzegł cienką warstwę kurzu na regałach, które znajdowały się pod ścianami.

Ackerman usiadł obok Erwina. Miał wokół siebie samych nieznanych mu ludzi. Nie był jednak spięty, oparł się wygodnie i postanowił słuchać przebiegu spotkania z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

Na początek omówiona została ostatnia ekspedycja, odkrycia, których dokonano oraz nowe tereny, które zbadano. Generał Shadis nie był tak zadowolony jak reszta pułkowników i kapitanów, gdyż to on odpowiadał przed górą za każdą poniesioną ofiarę wśród żołnierzy.

Levi nie wdawał się w dyskusję. Kątem oka obserwował jednak swojego kapitana, który aktywnie uczestniczył w rozmowach, dodając w odpowiednich momentach coś od siebie, oprócz tego słuchając uważnie innych.

Obecnie głos zabrał pułkownik Vogl. Miał ciemnorude włosy i młodą, ale niezbyt przyjemną twarz.

\- Jeśli chodzi o tytanów, zaskoczyli nas tylko na samym początku. Zgładzonych zostało sześć osobników. Kapitanowie, Maria Tross, Finn Zacher oraz Leon Platz zabili po jednym. Natomiast pozostała trójka, w tym jeden odmieniec, została zabita przez… Leviego Ackermana? Kto to u diabła jest?

Levi syknął, jednak ujrzał lekko uniesioną dłoń Erwina, co powstrzymało go przed wrednym komentarzem.

\- To mój najlepszy żołnierz. – Erwin spojrzał na Leviego, na co ten jedynie skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. – Jest dzisiaj tu obecny, gdyż jego technika z pewnością jest czymś zupełnie nowym. Musimy bardziej skupić się na szkoleniu kadetów pod kątem walki z ruchomym celem. Myślę, że Levi może pomóc opracować na to sposób. Ponadto, zupełnie sam nauczył się trójwymiarowego manewru, dlatego…

\- Zaraz, zaraz, czy to ten sam człowiek, który wcześniej tak naprzykrzał się żandarmerii? – spytał Vogl, marszcząc brwi i odkładając raport na stertę pozostałych dokumentów. – Jeszcze niedawno tułał się w podziemiach, a teraz wprasza się na nasze zebrania?

Levi prychnął.

\- Uwierz mi, mam o wiele ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, niż siedzieć w pełnej kurzu sali z takimi…

\- Sam go tu zaprosiłem – przerwał mu szybko Erwin, kładąc na moment dłoń na jego ramieniu. Levi miał wrażenie, jakby przeszedł go prąd. Było to jednocześnie dziwne jak i niezwykle przyjemne uczucie. Którego nie czuł już dawno. – Nie ma znaczenia, skąd pochodzi, tylko to, co jest w stanie wnieść do naszego oddziału.

\- W jaki sposób zgładziłeś odmieńca? – zapytał kapitan, który siedział obok Erwina. Utkwił w Levim zaciekawiony wzrok. – Nie znam nikogo, komu się to udało.

Levi nie wyczuł w jego głosie ani szyderstwa, ani niechęci, dlatego odparł:

\- Ważna jest szybkość. Dlatego czasem warto zużyć trochę więcej gazu. I szybko wyciągnąć wnioski, w czym tytan wyróżnia się od reszty, ważna jest obserwacja.

\- Trzeba też umiejętnie celować w słabe punkty tytanów – dodał Erwin, gestykulując przy tym. – Nie można pozwolić sobie na niecelny atak. Myślę, że trzeba zwiększyć ilość treningów i przede wszystkim zmienić ich system. Levi może nam z tym pomóc.

\- I naprawdę sam nauczyłeś się trójwymiarowego manewru? – nie chciała wierzyć jedna z kapitanów, siedząca naprzeciwko Leviego.

\- Do którego sprzęt najpierw ukradł… - wtrącił Vogl, na co Levi zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dobrze, skorzystamy z twojej pomocy, Ackerman, skoro Erwin ręczy za ciebie – odezwał się dowódca Shadis. – Teraz przejdźmy do kolejnej kwestii…

Erwin zerknął na Leviego i posłał mu ciepły uśmiech. Levi przewrócił oczami i sięgnął po szklankę wody.

* * *

Gdy zebranie dobiegło końca, Levi i Erwin wyszli z pomieszczenia razem z resztą zwiadowców. Levi spojrzał na wyższego od siebie blondyna i trącił go ramieniem.

\- Te bezsensowne gadanie spowodowało, że jestem głodny. Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś o swojej przysiędze, Panie Wielkie Brwi?

Erwin zaśmiał się, słysząc tę ksywkę, a potem zarzucił na siebie swoją marynarkę.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Znam nawet odpowiednie miejsce.

Gdy już opuścili kwaterę, spacer zajął im kilka minut. Levi dziwnie się czuł, idąc tuż obok Erwina, wcześniej blondyn wydawał mu się niedostępny i wiecznie zajęty. Tym razem był tu nie z Hanji, Moblitem i Miche’m, ale z nim, szli ramię w ramię. Zamiast otaczających ich innych zwiadowców bądź czyhających na ich życie tytanów, otaczali ich zwykli ludzie, którzy nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Mogli robić, co tylko chcieli.

\- To tutaj – odezwał się Erwin, zatrzymując się przed przytulnie wyglądającym budynkiem. Levi ujrzał, że jest to niewielka restauracja. Weszli do środka i zajęli miejsca przy wolnym stoliku. Już po chwili podszedł do nich właściciel.

\- Smith, co za niespodzianka! – Średniego wzrostu mężczyzna poklepał Erwina po ramieniu. Miał przerzedzone włosy na skroniach i dość okazały brzuch. Uśmiechał się jednak sympatycznie. Levi nie poczuł do niego natychmiastowej irytacji, a to dość dużo jak na niego.

\- Franz, poznaj Leviego Ackermana, jest… nowy w naszym oddziale.

Mężczyzna, nazwany Franzem, uścisnął Leviemu dłoń.

\- Przyjaciele Smitha są moimi przyjaciółmi – powiedział, po czym zaśmiał się rubasznie. – Smith, podać to co zawsze?

\- Na pewno poprosimy dwie herbaty. Jedna z mlekiem i cukrem, druga bez żadnych dodatków. I… Tak, jeśli twoje steki dalej są tak samo dobre, to bardzo chętnie.

\- Musiałeś już o nich zapomnieć, tak dawno cię u mnie nie było! Najczęściej wpadaliście do mnie razem z Marie, czyż nie? Ale kiedy to było!

Franz zaśmiał się, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował do kuchni, przygotowywać potrawy.

Erwin popatrzył za Franzem, lekko zaskoczony, a potem przeniósł swój wzrok na Leviego, napotykając jego pytające spojrzenie.

\- Marie? – zapytał ciemnowłosy zawadiacko, unosząc kącik ust. Oparł łokcie o blat stołu, który ich dzielił. – Kim jest Marie?

Erwin uśmiechnął się łagodnie, po czym pokręcił głową.

\- Stare dzieje. Kiedyś spędzaliśmy z sobą sporo czasu. To wszystko.

Levi nie był wścibski jeśli chodzi o relacje międzyludzkie, jednak tym razem trudno było mu powstrzymać się przed tym, aby zadać więcej pytań. Mimo to zrezygnował z tego zamiaru. Powiódł wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Erwina, który zapatrzył się w widok za oknem.

\- W ciągu najbliższych dni udamy się na trening kadetów, aby zweryfikować ich sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru – powiedział Erwin. – Przyjrzymy się też ich systemowi treningowemu. Na pewno możemy zmienić wiele rzeczy na lepsze.

\- Może… A tak w ogóle, Panie Wielkie Brwi, nie musisz bronić mnie podczas takich spotkań. – Levi spojrzał na blondyna i oparł się wygodnie na krześle. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówią ci kretyni na ciepłych stołkach. Podejrzewam, że większość z nich nie przetrwała by dnia tam na dole.

\- Może i tak, ale mimo różnic, musimy się jakoś znosić. Choć zachowanie niektórych jest nieodpowiednie, wiem o tym. Nie mogą cię oceniać, nie znając cię.

\- Wiedzą o tym, że chciałem cię zabić?

Akurat podszedł do nich Franz, niosąc dwie herbaty. Postawił przed mężczyznami filiżanki i oddalił się pośpiesznie, udając, że nic nie usłyszał.

\- Cóż, nie dzielę się tą informacją z każdym, kogo spotkam – odparł ostrożnie Erwin, sięgając po cukier. – Więc podejrzewam, że oprócz dowódcy, kilku poruczników, kilku osób z naszego oddziału i teraz Franza, nikt nie wie.

\- To dopiero przysporzyłoby mi wrogów… Zwłaszcza, że wydajesz się niezwykle lubiany, Panie Wielkie Brwi.

\- Uwierz mi, to tylko pozory. Czy teraz będziesz mnie tak nazywał? – spytał Erwin, biorąc łyk herbaty.

\- Być może. – Levi odwzajemnił wzrok. Zamiast złapać za ucho, objął kubek od góry wszystkimi palcami, charakterystycznym dla siebie gestem i również podniósł go do ust. Rozszerzył oczy, po czym dodał: – Rzadko to mówię, ale znakomita herbata.

\- Zgadzam się, Panie Bez Cukru i Bez Mleka – odparł Erwin, na co Levi niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy. Wywołał tym rozbawienie u blondyna.

Piętnaście minut później każdy z nich otrzymał już swoje danie. Jedli w milczeniu, które jednak nie powodowało napięcia ani prób rozpaczliwego wyszukiwania tematów do rozmowy. Levi czuł się coraz bardziej swobodnie przy Erwinie. Wciąż dzień i noc tęsknił za Isabel i Farlanem, jednak z lekkim wstydem musiał przyznać, że jego nowi towarzysze powoli wypełniali te luki w jego wnętrzu, które pojawiły się po śmierci długoletnich przyjaciół.

Miche często go irytował, jednak podczas treningów już wiedział, że mógłby powierzyć mu swoje życie. Był bystry, szybki i bezbłędnie orientował się w terenie. Oprócz tego posiadał coś, co Levi mógłby nazwać szóstym zmysłem, wiedział o niebezpieczeństwie dużo szybciej niż ktokolwiek inny. Często ścierali się z sobą i nie zgadzali w wielu kwestiach, jednak ostatecznie dochodzili do porozumienia.

Moblit był bardzo inteligentny, już na początku zdobył punkt u Leviego tym, że podobnie jak on lubił porządek. Był pogodny, sympatyczny i bardzo przykładał się do obowiązków.

Hanji, mimo swojego chaotycznego stylu bycia i często zwariowanym pomysłom, zdawała się często czytać mu w myślach. Nie rozumiał do końca więzi, która go z nią połączyła. Czuł jednak, że jest to coś wyjątkowego. Miał wrażenie, że cokolwiek zrobi i jakiekolwiek decyzje podejmie w przyszłości, ona będzie go wspierać. Była oddana sprawie a także swoim towarzyszom.

A jeśli chodzi o Erwina…

Levi podniósł wzrok na mężczyznę, który siedział przed nim. Był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Blondyn zajęty był akurat przeżuwaniem ziemniaków i krojeniem fragmentu steku, który znajdował się na jego talerzu. Jego fryzura, jak zwykle bez skazy, koszula zaś starannie wyprasowana i czysta… Erwin był uosobieniem atrakcyjności i schludności.

Zarówno podczas ekspedycji jak i treningów był skupiony i uważny. Jego towarzysze mogli liczyć na jego kreatywność, rozwiązywanie konfliktów, wynajdywanie wyjścia z najgorszej sytuacji. Zawsze gotów był udzielić dobrej rady. Oprócz tego był też oczywiście wymagający i gotowy do wyrzeczeń, nie tylko swoich. Dał Leviemu szansę, choć ten jeszcze niedawno zdradziecko czyhał na jego życie. Nie dość, że zaoferował mu miejsce w oddziale, to na dodatek zaproponował mu dzisiaj udział w ważnym spotkaniu.

Levi zastanawiał się, co on właściwie robił tu z tym człowiekiem. Erwin był przystojny, lubiany, z coraz to większą listą dokonań jako kapitan. I prawdopodobnie niedługo jako porucznik. Kto wie, może i dowódca… Nawet tu, w barze, w którym siedzieli, kobiety oglądały się na niego. Jeśli tylko nie da się pożreć tytanom, czeka go świetlana przyszłość.

Czuł, że on sam nie pasuje do tej sceny. Pochodził z podziemnego miasta, jego matka była prostytutką, a ojca nie poznał. Wychował go jeden z najpodlejszych bydlaków jacy stąpali po ziemi, po czym spędził swoje życie na kradzieży i walce o życie. Przyjaciele, jakich zobowiązał się chronić, zginęli przez jego głupotę. A on sam dał się wkręcić w idiotyczny akt, w wyniku którego chciał zabić osobę tak głęboko zaangażowaną w swoją misję.

Nie powinno go tu być. Ale jakimś cudem się tu znalazł. Przyglądał się Erwinowi, zastanawiając nad tym, co mężczyzna tak naprawdę myślał na jego temat.

Gdy zjedli, Erwin zgodnie z obietnicą zapłacił za ich posiłek.

\- Możemy wrócić okrężną drogą – zaproponował Smith, wskazując ścieżkę, jaka prowadziła w kierunku rzeki. Levi skinął głową. Skierowali się w tamtą stronę i już po chwili szli wybrukowaną drogą, wiodącą wzdłuż rzeki, którą zwykle przepływały statki przeznaczone do transportu ludności.

\- Czy dużo czeka cię dziś jeszcze kapitańskich obowiązków? – zapytał Levi, kopiąc przypadkowy kamyk.

\- Jeszcze kilka spotkań, potem krótki odpoczynek. Aż dziwnie mi z tą świadomością.

\- Zwolnij trochę, jeszcze przepracujesz się na śmierć.

Erwin uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- To chyba dobry pomysł, żeby zwolnić. Kolejna ekspedycja dopiero za miesiąc. Mamy czas, aby się dobrze do niej przygotować. A to również oznacza, aby odpocząć.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś dalej, żeby odwiedzić rodzinę? Przyjaciół? – spytał ciemnowłosy. Nie chciał być ciekawski, ale przez fakt, że sam nie miał nikogo, interesowało go, w jakiej sytuacji jest Erwin. Zwłaszcza, że nigdy o tym nie mówił. – Marie, czy jakąś inną damulkę?

Erwin roześmiał się krótko i wymienił spojrzenie z Levim.

\- Mówiłem ci, że Marie to stare dzieje. Nie, nie wyjeżdżam nigdzie. Moja rodzina to… dalecy krewni… I są daleko. Rzadko mam z nimi kontakt.

Levi przeniósł wzrok na płynącą obok rzekę. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Erwin się w niego wpatruje.

\- Dziwne, nie wiem czemu, ale coś jakby mówiło mi, że masz bliską rodzinę. No cóż, intuicja czasem zawodzi. Zatem... spędzisz ten miesiąc jedynie na treningach, czyli równie żałośnie jak reszta naszej bandy.

\- Nie zapominaj o naszym zadaniu. Obiecałeś mi pomóc w udoskonaleniu treningu kadetów. Coś mi się wydaje, że będziesz miał pełne ręce roboty.

Levi westchnął i schował dłonie w kieszenie swojego płaszcza.

\- No tak, jakżebym mógł zapomnieć… Coś jednak czuję, że to "doskonalenie" również mnie zmęczy i znowu będę potrzebował jakiegoś obiadu.

\- I herbaty bez żadnych dodatków? – Erwin spojrzał na Leviego i uśmiechnął się. Jego błękitne oczy śmiały się wesoło, wiatr delikatnie rozwiewał jego blond włosy.

Levi poczuł przyjemne ciepło w sercu. Miał przeczucie, że to będzie dobry miesiąc.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi zarzucił na ramiona ciemno-zielony płaszcz z białymi skrzydłami, wyszytymi na plecach. Zapiął go pod szyją i poprawił swój kaptur. Pozostali zwiadowcy wokół niego byli już prawie gotowi do drogi. Zaprzęgano ostatnie konie, sprawdzano zapasy, liczono ludzi. Levi popatrzył na swoich towarzyszy.

Hanji poprawiała szelki, siłując się z zapięciem. Erwin i Miche sprawdzali mapę, rozmawiając o czymś z przejęciem. Bianca i Moblit szykowali swoje konie. Levi poczuł lekki niepokój, podobny do tego, który odczuwał tuż przed wyprawą z Farlanem i Isabel. Zaczynał przywiązywać się do tych ludzi. Coraz częściej przyłapywał się na myśli, że gdyby im też coś się stało to…

Zauważył nagle znajomego zwiadowcę, którego ostatnio odesłał z nocnej warty. Zack stał przy jasno-brązowym rumaku, sprawdzając jego uzdę i głaszcząc zwierzę po pysku. Levi po chwili wahania podszedł do niego. Nie zauważył, że Erwin spogląda za nim, a na jego zwykle gładkim czole pojawiła się delikatna zmarszczka.

\- Tym razem wyspany? – spytał Levi, zachodząc chłopaka od tyłu. Zack podskoczył i na widok Leviego zarumienił się lekko.

\- Tak! To znaczy… Na tyle, ile mogłem. Śnili mi się tytani, ale zwykle mam tak, że moje sny nigdy się nie sprawdzają, więc może żadnego nie spotkamy…

\- To byłoby zbyt piękne – skwitował Levi, podchodząc do konia, na którym miał jechać Zack. Łagodnie pogłaskał zwierzę.

– Grunt to umiejętnie ich unikać.

Levi porozmawiał jeszcze chwilę z Zackiem, po czym wrócił do swoich towarzyszy. Zack patrzył za odchodzącym mężczyzną, jednak po chwili otrząsnął się i zajął sprawdzaniem swojego ekwipunku. Levi zatrzymał się przy Hanji, żeby jeszcze pozaczepiać ją przed odjazdem, gdy nagle usłyszał czyjś donośny głos.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zabiję pierwszego tytana!

Levi spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i ujrzał grupkę świeżych rekrutów. Jeden z nich, postawny i wysoki, o krótko ściętych i sterczących na wszystkie strony czarnych włosach, przyglądał się swoim dwóm zwiadowczym mieczom.

\- Marcus, to nie jest takie łatwe jak myślisz – powiedziała dziewczyna z jego oddziału.

\- Taa, wątpię. Jeszcze się zdziwisz. – Przez chłopaka przemawiała pewność siebie. – To nie może być aż tak trudne. Już niedługo będę bohaterem i wszystkie laski z Trostu będą się ustawiały do mnie w kolejce. Te stare pryki robią hałas wokół tych ekspedycji tylko po to, żeby udawać, że są potrzebni i zachować swoje stołki.

Levi zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w stojących nieopodal rekrutów. Wymienił spojrzenie z Hanji.

\- Żeby ten młody nie zdziwił się zbyt szybko… - westchnęła, uśmiechając się lekko do Leviego. Pokręciła głową. – Szkoda na niego czasu. Levi!

Ciemnowłosy nie wytrzymał jednak i ruszył w stronę paplającego bez sensu nieznajomego chłopaka. Rana w jego sercu nie zagoiła się jeszcze do końca. Zarówno on jak i dwójka jego przyjaciół jakiś czas temu również zlekceważyli czające się za Murami niebezpieczeństwo, a to doprowadziło do...

Levi mocno zacisnął pięści. Nie umiał powstrzymać się przed reakcją w tym momencie, zwłaszcza, gdy słyszał tak bardzo durne i pewne siebie przechwałki. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego.

Ackerman stanął przed nowymi kadetami.

\- Takie gadanie prędzej wpędzi cię do żołądka tytana. Skończ pieprzyć - powiedział Levi, patrząc młodemu w oczy. Marcus zdziwił się, jednak po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- O co ci chodzi, kurduplu? Chcesz mieć wszystkich tytanów dla siebie, żeby potem chwalić się tym przed panienkami?

\- Kurduplu...? - Levi zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i sięgał ręką do jednego ze swoich ostrzy, jednak wtedy tuż obok niego pojawili się Hanji i Moblit.

\- Już wystarczy, Levi! Jeśli chce skończyć jako przysmak dla tytanów, to jego sprawa! - Hanji mówiąc to złapała Leviego za ramię i odciągnęła w stronę ich koni.

\- Nic na to nie poradzimy, że niektórzy z rekrutów są trochę zbyt pewni siebie na początek - dodał Moblit. - Z jednej strony to dobrze i może się czasem przydać. Ale z drugiej...

\- Co za udręka… - Mruknął Levi, oglądając się na młodszych zwiadowców. Marcus wpatrywał się w niego wrogo. – Ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek w nasze szeregi wstąpią jacyś poważni młodzi ludzie, którym rzeczywiście będzie zależeć na czymś więcej niż na sławie… Szczerze w to wątpię.

Wrócił z towarzyszami do swojego miejsca w szeregu.

* * *

\- Zwiadowcy, naprzód! – zakrzyknął dowódca Shadis.

Levi poczuł znajomy przypływ adrenaliny. Wraz z innymi zwiadowcami, tak jak ostatnio, przejechał przez bramę Shinganshiny. Jego koń zdążył przyzwyczaić się już do niego. Zwierzę miało ciemną maść i błyszczące czarne oczy. Reagowało na każdy ruch Leviego. Umiał porozumiewać się z nim bez słów. W końcu była to ich trzecia ekspedycja poza mur.

Tym razem poruszali się w szyku bez żadnych zakłóceń. Oddział z prawej flanki zauważył tytanów, jednak byli oni w sporej odległości. Dzięki ustawieniu Erwina dali radę przemieścić się bez walki z tytanami aż do pierwszego przyczółku za murem, gdzie zrobiono odpoczynek. Był to jeden z występujących w tej okolicy lasów. Porozstawiano obozy w pewnej odległości od siebie, aby w razie najgorszego cała wyprawa nie została zaatakowana jednocześnie. Był to pomysł jednego z kapitanów, który widocznie podobnie jak Erwin próbował zrobić coś pożytecznego dla innych. Levi jednak sądził, że chodziło mu jedynie o szybki awans. Nie uważał też, że tak duże odległości między obozowiskami to dobry pomysł.

Wraz z Erwinem i Miche’m rozstawiali właśnie namiot, gdy nagle usłyszeli tętent kopyt. Z krzaków wyłonił się nagle koń o brązowej maści, a dosiadał go rekrut sąsiedniego obozu.

\- Tytani! Zaatakowali obóz na południe od nas! – krzyczał chłopak, wskazując w ciemność, z której przyjechał. – Potrzebujemy pomocy!

Grupa Erwina zerwała się z miejsc, bez słów przygotowując sprzęt i konie. Ruszyli razem ze zwiadowcą, który do nich przybył.

\- Gdzie reszta twojego oddziału? – zapytał Erwin, gdy dotarli do sąsiedniego obozu i ujrzeli pozostawione w pośpiechu przedmioty.

\- Widocznie wszyscy ruszyli tamtym na pomoc… Nie rozumiem, mieli czekać na nas…

Erwin zostawił zdezorientowanego zwiadowcę z tyłu i wraz ze swoim oddziałem dotarł do kolejnego obozowiska, tego, które zostało zaatakowane. Ujrzeli pozostawione konie.

\- Tutaj, Erwin! – Hanji podbiegła do namiotu, który był rozdarty od zewnątrz. W środku znaleźli dwóch rekrutów. Jeden z nich był ranny, drugi tylko oszołomiony.

\- Zaraz wam pomogę. – Bianca sięgnęła do apteczki i zajęła się rannym.

\- Jak dobrze, że jesteście. – Powiedział ten oszołomiony zwiadowca, siadając i rozglądając się z przestrachem. – To było straszne… Wyskoczyli z ciemności, zupełnie nagle…

\- Co tu się działo? – spytał Levi, jednak nie zdążył usłyszeć odpowiedzi. Ziemia zadrżała od kroków.

Jeden z tytanów wyłonił się zza drzew i błyskawicznie zacisnął swoją dłoń na stojącej najbliżej niego Hanji. Zamiast jednak od razu podnieść ją do ust, zaczął wymachiwać nią niczym zabawką. Mieli do czynienia z odmieńcem.

\- Hanji! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Miche i Levi i rzucili się na pomoc przyjaciółce.

Miche podciął bestii nogi, sprawiając, że tytan stracił równowagę. Levi rozciął palce, które obejmowały Hanji, jednocześnie uważając, żeby nie zranić przyjaciółki. Złapał ją w locie, pozwalając Miche’owi zająć się tytanem do końca. Blondyn za pomocą trójwymiarowego manewru rozciął tytanowi kark, sprawiając, że wielkie cielsko upadło na ziemię, dymiąc.

\- Hanji, nic ci nie jest? – Moblit był już obok, a na jego twarzy można było ujrzeć prawdziwą troskę. Levi podał jej bezwładne ciało brunetowi, a potem spojrzał na rekrutów, których tu znaleźli.

\- Marcus poszedł sam ratować resztę… Nie wiemy, gdzie są – powiedziała ranna dziewczyna, którą zajmowała się Bianca.

Levi zmarszczył brwi, po czym spojrzał na Erwina.

Blondyn jak gdyby czytając mu w myślach spiął swojego konia i zawołał:

\- Pomóżcie Hanji i pilnujcie obozu, ja i Levi udamy się za tytanami!

\- I znajdziemy tego idiotę… - dodał Levi, uruchamiając sprzęt i wzbijając się w górę.

Wyruszyli razem, Erwin na koniu, Levi wznosząc się w powietrze za pomocą sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru.

\- Gdy ich spotkamy, ja zajmę się tytanami, ty zajmij się tym debilem! Może coś kombinować! – krzyknął Levi, przemieszczając się wśród drzew.

\- O ile jeszcze żyje! – zawołał Erwin, przyśpieszając, gdyż zauważył, że Levi zaczął używać więcej gazu. Jego częsty błąd, pomyślał blondyn, ale już chyba nie da rady go tego oduczyć…

Po paru minutach wjechali na nieznaną im leśną polanę, gdzie zauważyli przedziwny widok. Pośrodku polany znajdował się Marcus, klęczący na ziemi i zalewający się łzami. Tuż przed nim wznosił się co najmniej ośmio-metrowy tytan, który wyciągał w stronę rekruta swoją wielką dłoń. Za nim znajdowały się jeszcze dwa tytany, cztero- i pięcio-metrowiec, lecz nie wiedzieć czemu, opierały się o drzewa, zamiast atakować.

Erwin na moment zamarł w bezruchu, widząc tak wielkie i przerażające stwory. Sądził, że po tylu latach nic już nie jest w stanie go przerazić, jednak podczas tych paru sekund poczuł się jak świeży rekrut, który widzi tytanów po raz pierwszy w życiu. Mimo wielogodzinnych treningów i symulacji, człowiek nigdy nie będzie przygotowany na ten moment. Zawsze nagłe zetknięcie się z potęgą tych bestii będzie wywoływać strach.

Smith w końcu jednak zreflektował się, ujrzał bowiem, jak Levi nie wahając się ani chwili, zaatakował pierwsze (i największe) monstrum. Erwin nie mógł się nadziwić, jak bardzo nieustraszony i odważny jest ten mężczyzna. Odkąd wstąpił do oddziału zwiadowców, nie poznał nikogo takiego jak on. Nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane kogoś takiego spotkać, a co dopiero przekonać do tego, aby walczył u jego boku…

\- Erwin! – krzyknął Levi, po czym przemieścił się blisko największego tytana, zatapiając ostrza w jego karku. Idealny, mocny cios, który przyniósł właściwy efekt.

Levi odwrócił twarz w kierunku Erwina, który właśnie podjeżdżał do chwilowo bezpiecznego Marcusa. Taki właśnie był plan. Blondyn wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, a Marcus szybko ją złapał. Jednak zamiast pozwolić mu wciągnąć się do góry, na konia obok niego, chłopak pociągnął Erwina w dół.

Smith był tak zaskoczony, że stracił równowagę i spadł na ziemię, uderzając głową o duży kamień. Marcus z twarzą wykrzywioną ze strachu, zajął miejsce blondyna, spiął konia i odjechał.

Levi oglądał tą kilkusekundową scenę z wysoka i nie mógł uwierzyć, w to co widział. Czy ten gnój naprawdę ukradł im konia i zostawił Erwina na pewną śmierć…?

Najbardziej przeraziło go jednak to, że dwa tytany, jeszcze chwilę temu nieruchome, teraz rzuciły się w stronę Erwina, który był zupełnie bezbronny.

Levi miał zaledwie kilka sekund na reakcję. Nie mógł się zastanawiać. Wystrzelił z miejsca w stronę leżącego na trawie nieruchomego ciała Erwina. Zaraz powinien skończyć mu się gaz w trójwymiarowym sprzęcie, nie dbał jednak o to; jego wszechświat skurczył się teraz do bezbronnej postaci, leżącej parę metrów pod nim, do której zbliżał się niewystarczająco szybko… Widział wyciągnięte w stronę Erwina łapska tytanów, gotowe by złapać go i bezmyślnie rozerwać na dwie części. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, choć jeszcze tak niedawno temu ten mężczyzna wydawał mu się obojętny. To za mało powiedziane – sam chciał jego śmierci, naiwnie sądząc, że zabicie go przyniesie mu upragnione obywatelstwo na powierzchni.

Teraz gotów był zrobić wszystko, aby ocalić Erwina.

Widział jak palce pierwszego tytana już prawie dosięgają nieruchomej twarzy kapitana, jednak w tym samym ułamku sekundy jego ostrze przecięło te palce na pół. Trysnęła krew. Levi czuł ją na swojej twarzy. Nie miał czasu na atak w stronę drugiego tytana, więc postanowił na razie tylko użyć jego twarzy niczym lądowiska; wiedział, że sporo ryzykuje, jednak musiał się od czegoś odbić, aby ponownie wznieść się w górę. Siła, z jaką wpadł na twarz tytana sprawiła, że bestia została pchnięta w tył. Drugi tytan zauważył go i chciał złapać zdrową dłonią. Levi okrążył jego głowę i z całej siły wbił ostrze w kark bestii, przy czym jeden z mieczy niestety się złamał.

Levi wyrzucił bezużyteczny przedmiot i skierował się w stronę ostatniego tytana, którego twarz chwilę temu wykorzystał jako lądowiska. Bestia pochylała się właśnie nad Erwinem, otwierając usta, aby go zjeść. Levi prześlizgnął się w powietrzu obok niego, przejeżdżając ocalałym ostrzem wzdłuż karku tytana. Potwór zwalił się na trawę tuż obok Erwina.

Także Levi wylądował w tamtym miejscu. Czuł zmęczenie i ból wszystkich mięśni, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że zupełnie sam powalił właśnie trzy wielkie monstra. Liczyło się dla niego w tej chwili coś zupełnie innego.

Lekko trzęsącymi się dłońmi wyczuł, że Erwin oddycha i to przepełniło jego ciało uczuciem ulgi. Odetchnął głęboko, po czym sięgnął do ekwipunku, który miał przy sobie, aby znaleźć kawałek bandaża. Obwiązał czoło mężczyzny skrawkiem materiału, gdyż ten krwawił mocno ze skroni. W trakcie tej czynności Erwin ocknął się.

\- Levi…? – spytał, unosząc się na łokciach i mrugając powoli. – Co się stało?

\- Musimy stąd uciekać. Ten sukinsyn zabrał ci konia. A ja nie mam już gazu. – Levi wskazał na swój sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru. Erwin skinął głową. Levi pomógł mu się podnieść. Erwin był jeszcze trochę otępiały, jednak Levi dostrzegł już w jego oczach znajomy błysk. Jego kapitan obmyślał dalszą taktykę, a to trochę go uspokoiło.

\- Jest noc, tytani nie powinni nas niepokoić. A jednak zostaliśmy zaatakowani.

\- Wiem, to dziwne. Poza tym nikt wciąż nie przyszedł nam z pomocą.

\- Słyszysz? – spytał nagle Erwin. Levi zmarszczył czoło.

Ziemia pod ich stopami znowu zaczęła drżeć. Kolejni tytani musieli się zbliżać.

\- Musimy się ukryć, szybko!

Mając do dyspozycji tylko swoje nogi, Erwin i Levi zaczęli biec, zarzuciwszy kaptury na twarze, aby ciężej było ich dojrzeć z daleka. Wbiegli w gąszcz drzew, mając nadzieję, że potwory nie ruszą ich tropem, nie były przecież na tyle inteligentne. Jednakże ciężko było stwierdzać cokolwiek o tytanach, gdyż cały czas byli zaskakiwani jeśli chodzi o zwyczaje tych bestii.

Levi nagle poczuł, jak Erwin łapie go za ramię. Wskoczyli w niewielkie zagłębienie w ziemi i przycisnęli się do leżących w tym miejscu korzeni drzew, układając się między nimi.

Oddychali ciężko, nasłuchując kroków, które były coraz głośniejsze. Nagle zauważyli wielkie cielska tytanów, przesuwające się nad nimi. Jeden, drugi, trzeci tytan… Levi naliczył kilkanaście bestii. Kątem oka spojrzał na Erwina. Znajdował się tuż przy nim, widział z bliska jego twarz. Miał on zaciśnięte usta i ściągnięte brwi w wyrazie skupienia.

Powoli słyszeli, jak tytani się oddalają. Nie ruszali się jednak z miejsc, aby nie zostać zauważonymi przez ewentualnych odmieńców.

Gdy Levi miał wrażenie, że tytani są już daleko, rozluźnił się nieco. Czuł obok siebie ciało Erwina. Leżeli tuż przy sobie, w tym momencie słysząc jedynie swoje oddechy. Levi nie był nigdy tak blisko blondyna. Czuł zapach lasu, trawy i ziemi, ale też zapach mężczyzny. Zapach jego włosów, jego skóry, zapach mydła, którym zapewne mył się z samego rana, tuż przed ekspedycją. Ponownie zerknął na jego twarz. Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, że gdyby nie był dość szybki, tego mężczyzny nie byłoby tu z nim.

W tym samym czasie Erwin odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

Levi szybko odwrócił wzrok i podniósł się z miejsca.

\- Ekhm… Możemy ruszać – mruknął, podając dłoń Erwinowi i pomagając mu wstać. – Jak się czujesz? – Spytał, niby od niechcenia.

\- To nic takiego. – Erwin delikatnie dotknął opatrunku. – Źle mi z tym, że nie mogłem pomóc. Jak udało ci się samemu pokonać tamtych tytanów? Jeden z nich był naprawdę wielki…

\- Tak jak za każdym razem, robię to automatycznie – Levi wzruszył ramionami, nie chcąc dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo było to dla niego ważne, tym razem. Sama świadomość tego, że Erwin jest tu z nim, przytomny i żywy, że może patrzeć na niego i z nim rozmawiać sprawiała, że czuł nieopisaną ulgę.

\- To musiało być niesamowite. – Erwin patrzył na Leviego z prawdziwym zachwytem w oczach. Levi w tym czasie był zajęty rozglądaniem się na boki.

\- Musimy wrócić, a zupełnie nie wiem, gdzie jesteśmy. Mogę załatwić kilka tytanów pod rząd, ale odnaleźć się w tym leśnym pustkowiu to ponad moje możliwości…

\- Kierujmy się na północ. – Erwin wskazał drogę i zaczął iść w tamtym kierunku, jakby to było oczywiste. Levi wzruszył ramionami i ruszył za nim, ukradkiem podziwiając jego tyłek.

Po paru minutach marszu Smith nagle oparł się ręką o drzewo.

\- Co jest? – zapytał Levi, nie umiejąc tym razem ukryć troski w swoim głosie.

\- To nic, tylko kręci mi się w głowie… - Erwin mówiąc to zachwiał się na nogach. Levi szybko złapał go za ramię.

\- Straciłeś dużo krwi, bandaż cały przesiąkł. Ech, wiesz co, usiądź, zmienimy go.

Erwin usiadł na pniu powalonego przez tytanów drzewa. Levi uklęknął przed nim i powoli zaczął odwiązywać krwawy bandaż z jego czoła. Czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny, jednak skupił się w całości na wykonywanej przez siebie czynności.

\- Dziękuję ci za to, że mnie uratowałeś – powiedział cicho Erwin. Przyglądał się skupionej twarzy Leviego. Jego szarym oczom, brwiom, cienkim ustom. – To z pewnością nie było łatwe.

\- Jak dla kogo. Gdyby jedno ostrze nie ułamało się w trakcie walki, poszłoby szybciej.

Levi odrzucił gdzieś w bok całkowicie mokry od krwi bandaż. Z małej torby, którą miał przy pasie, wyjął drugi skrawek materiału, ostatni, jaki miał przy sobie. Powoli zaczął obwiązywać go wokół głowy Erwina. Nie śpieszył się z tym. Gdyby był to ktoś inny, zapewne poszłoby mu to szybciej. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu chciał zrobić to dokładnie i powoli. Byli sami, tym razem w zupełnej ciszy, a on klęczał przed Erwinem.

\- Mam wobec ciebie dług – powiedział Erwin, przerywając ciszę i wciąż wpatrując się w Leviego.

\- Może po prostu zapomnij o tym, co chciałem zrobić parę tygodni temu. I będziemy kwita*. – Levi skończył bandażować swojego towarzysza i odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

\- Levi, ja już zapomniałem. Ty też o tym zapomnij. Zdążyłeś zasłużyć na swoje miejsce w oddziale. Naprawdę cieszę się, że z nami jesteś, mimo tego, co cię spotkało... dziękuję ci za to, że zostałeś - mówił cicho Erwin. Wciąż nie odwracał wzroku.

Levi patrzył w błękitne oczy Erwina, które z kolei wpatrywały się w niego. Jego myśli zupełnie wyłączyły się w tym momencie. Zjechał spojrzeniem trochę niżej, na wargi mężczyzny. Oparł dłoń o pień drzewa, na którym siedział Erwin, chcąc się podnieść i ruszać dalej, jednak znalazł się przez to jeszcze bliżej kapitana. Wydawało mu się, że Erwin też pochylił się lekko w jego stronę. Widział teraz z bliska, jak wargi mężczyzny rozchylają się delikatnie. Tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Lub tak, jakby chciał coś zrobić…

\- Levi! Erwin! Nic wam nie jest!

Wołanie Hanji sprawiło, że Levi cały zesztywniał, a w następnej chwili podniósł się do pionu jak oparzony. Nie wiedział, co przed chwilą miało miejsce, nie zdążył jednak nawet się nad tym porządnie zastanowić, gdyż podbiegła do nich Hanji i zarzuciła mu ramiona wokół szyi.

\- Levi, tak się martwiłam!!! – Towarzyszka uściskała go mocno, po czym przeniosła swoje czułości na Erwina. – Blondasie, co ci się stało!?

\- To nic takiego, jest w porządku… Levi mnie uratował. – Erwin spojrzał na Leviego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Levi odwrócił wzrok, starając się uspokoić swoje serce.

To przed chwilą…

Ruszyli w powrotną drogę wraz ze swoją drużyną, która wyjechała po nich na koniach. Levi jechał przodem, tuż obok Miche’a, który wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego, ale i bardzo zadowolonego z faktu, że nic im się nie stało. Grupa rozmawiała z sobą, wyrzucając z siebie wszystkie emocje, które towarzyszyły im tego wieczoru. Okazało się, że zaginieni zwiadowcy powrócili szczęśliwie do obozu, a wszyscy czekali jedynie na nich.

Levi nie mógł przestać myśleć o tej dziwnej chwili między nim a Erwinem. Sam nie wiedział, co chciał zrobić w momencie, kiedy byli z sobą tak blisko. Czyżby naprawdę poczuł coś do Erwina? Jeśli tak, to co zamierzał z tym zrobić? I co myślał sobie ten cholerny blondas?

Zerknął ukradkiem na mężczyznę, który jechał za nim. Rozmawiał właśnie z Hanji, Moblitem i Biancą, uśmiechając się łagodnie do towarzyszy.

Levi spojrzał z powrotem przed siebie. Niemożliwe, aby Erwin czuł też coś do niego. Był miły i uprzejmy, to wszystko. Jest przecież kapitanem, zadaje się na co dzień z wyżej postawionymi żołnierzami, kobiety go uwielbiają, ma przed sobą świetlaną karierę. A on…? Niski, chudy wyrzutek, który tak naprawdę jest nikim i zawsze będzie nikim, wychowany w najpodlejszym z miejsc przez najpodlejszego z ludzi… Co on też sobie myśli?

Zanim zdążył wysnuć jakikolwiek wniosek, wjechali z powrotem do obozu.

Levi zsiadł z konia i nagle ujrzał w tłumie tę twarz. Zacisnął pięści i niewiele myśląc, rzucił się w tamtym kierunku. Marcus siedział wśród podekscytowanych dziewczyn, którym najwidoczniej opowiadał o swoich przeżyciach i był zbyt zaskoczony, żeby się bronić. Wydał z siebie piskliwy okrzyk i wylądował plecami na ziemi. Levi opadł na niego i zaczął okładać go pięściami po twarzy.

\- Levi! – Moblit i Miche wytrzeszczyli oczy, Bianca zakryła usta dłonią, natomiast Hanji wpatrywała się w tę scenę z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Levi, przestań! – Moblit złapał Leviego za ramiona, chcąc odciągnąć go od chłopaka.

\- To przez tego kutasa zostaliśmy zaatakowani! – Levi wyrwał się z objęć Moblita i spojrzał na przerażonego Marcusa. – Zrzucił Erwina z konia i uciekł jak tchórz!

\- Co takiego? – Miche zmarszczył brwi i sam zacisnął pięści. – W takim razie przylej mu mocniej!

\- Natychmiast przestańcie. – Erwin stanął obok Leviego, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie. – Na dziś już wystarczy… Marcus, przyjechaliśmy po to, aby ci pomóc. Nie mam jednak do ciebie pretensji, czasem w obliczu zagrożenia zachowujemy się nieprzewidywalnie. Jednak mimo wszystko zajmie się tobą twój kapitan. Nie możesz więcej komplikować sytuacji, a tym bardziej ruszać samotnie na ratunek.

Levi dopiero po chwili puścił chłopaka i podniósł się do pionu. Marcus również się podniósł, otrzepując z kurzu.

\- Tchórz – mruknął Levi, po czym odszedł w stronę swoich towarzyszy. Erwin podążył za nim, a uważny widz dostrzegłby, że jeden z jego kącików uniósł się delikatnie.

* * *

Dopiero gdy pół godziny później siedzieli w swoim własnym obozie, odświeżeni, najedzeni i popijający ciepłe herbaty, Levi odprężył się. Długo jeszcze rozmawiali, wszyscy razem, choć powoli ogarniało ich zmęczenie. Hanji paplała wciąż o tym, jak to pochwycił ją dzisiaj jeden z tytanów i według niej mimo wszystko był słodki, skoro od razu jej nie spałaszował. Moblit spoglądał na nią z uśmiechem, szczęśliwy, że mimo kilku zadrapań nic jej się nie stało. Miche narzekał na to, że po dzisiejszym dniu wszyscy w jego oddziale cuchną tytanami. Bianca zmieniała opatrunek na głowie Erwina, stwierdzając głośno, że będzie żył i do wesela się zagoi. Smith spoglądał na dziewczynę z pogodnym uśmiechem.

Levi zapatrzył się w ognisko.

Wciąż wracał myślami do stresujących sytuacji tego dnia, zwłaszcza tej, w której ledwo udało mu się ocalić Erwina. Cieszył się, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Żałował, że wszystkie jego poprzednie działania nie kończyły się w taki sposób. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobiłby, gdyby znów stracił swoich towarzyszy...

Przypomniał mu się również moment, gdy samodzielnie zakładał Erwinowi opatrunek. Co stałoby się, gdyby Hanji i reszta pojawili się pięć minut później?

Leviemu nie chciało się więcej o tym rozmyślać. Podniósł się i przeciągnął. Miał już dość dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Dobrej nocy – rzucił przyjaciołom i skierował do swojego namiotu.

\- Wyśpij się! Należy ci się po dzisiaj – zawołała za nim Hanji. – Ja chyba też będę się kłaść…

Levi opadł na cienką karimatę w swoim namiocie i przymknął oczy. Próbował zasnąć, jednak nie było to takie łatwe. Jego umysł zamiast odpływać w krainę snu, podsyłał mu obrazy z dzisiejszego dnia. Wyciągnięte łapska tytanów, znienawidzona twarz Marcusa, maszerujące tytany tuż nad nim i Erwinem… Erwin.

Nieprzytomny Erwin. Erwin poszukujący powrotnej drogi. Erwin siedzący tuż obok. Erwin uśmiechający się do niego. Erwin nachylający się w jego stronę… Oczy Erwina, usta Erwina, zapach Erwina...

Levi otworzył nagle oczy, czując znajome i przyjemne uczucie w podbrzuszu. Do jasnej cholery. Czy on naprawdę zrobił się twardy, myśląc o Erwinie?

\- Kurwa – zaklął cicho i przykrył twarz poduszką, starając się nie myśląc już o niczym.

___________________________________________________________________________  
*Leviemu chodzi oczywiście o sytuację, która była przedstawiona w mandze „Bez żalu”, gdzie po wstąpieniu do zwiadowców planował zabić Erwina.


	5. Chapter 5

Zapadł już wieczór, kiedy Levi dotarł do głównej kwatery po treningu.

Prawie cały dzień upłynął mu na pomaganiu Erwinowi w szkoleniu nowych rekrutów i musiał przyznać, że ich praca zaczęła przynosić efekty. Młodzi uczyli się nie tylko szybkości, zręczności i - na czym zależało Erwinowi - oszczędności gazu podczas używania trójwymiarowego manewru, ale także współpracy i podejmowania decyzji pod presją czasu. Levi mógł wykazywać się kreatywnością i wymyślać wszelakie scenariusze: co zrobisz, jeśli nagle skończy ci się gaz, co, jeśli zgubiłeś pistolecik z flarą bądź co postanowisz w sytuacji, kiedy twój towarzysz zacznie panikować. Większość świeżaków zawalała każdy test, ale zdarzali się osobnicy, którzy przynajmniej starali się znaleźć najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Po krótkim odpoczynku Levi udał się do kuchni, aby nagrodzić się za dzisiejszy wysiłek ulubioną herbatą (a to oznaczało oczywiście najzwyklejszą herbatę bez dodatków). Przygotował napój również w drugim kubku, dodając do niego trochę mleka i cukru. Z tak przygotowanymi kubkami w dwóch dłoniach udał się do kwatery Erwina.

Tak, to nie było typowe dla niego zachowanie.

Nie, Erwin nie prosił go o to.

Zapytał jedynie, czy Levi może wpaść do niego na chwilę po treningu, jak już odsapnie, aby mogli w spokoju przedyskutować dzisiejszy dzień. Jako że wieczorem w kuchni i jadalni robiło się głośno i tłoczno, Erwin zaproponował swój pokój, gdzie będą mogli porozmawiać w ciszy.

Levi przyjął tę informację ze spokojem, od niechcenia kiwając głową.

Teraz stał przed drzwiami kwatery Erwina, czując się trochę jak głupek. Ale przecież było to zwyczajne spotkanie dwóch zwiadowców, którzy mieli dyskutować na temat strategii. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego...

...może poza ostatnią sytuacją, która miała miejsce podczas zeszłej ekspedycji, kiedy Erwin i Levi byli sami. Ciemnowłosy nie poruszył tego tematu, gdyż tak naprawdę nic się nie wydarzyło, a i Erwin nie zachowywał się, jakby coś się między nimi zmieniło. Dalej był wiecznie zajęty i obrzydliwie uprzejmy. Mimo to Levi czuł, że owszem, coś się zmieniło, choć najwidoczniej były to tylko jego odczucia. I wolał zachować je dla siebie.

Nie miał jak zapukać, gdyż obie dłonie miał zajęte, dlatego po prostu kopnął w drzwi. Te po chwili otworzyły się, ukazując zdziwioną twarz kapitana. Jego błękitne oczy rozjaśnił uśmiech, kiedy dostrzegł Leviego i od razu zrobił mu przejście w progu.

\- Dobrze, że nie kopnąłeś ich mocniej, nie są zbyt wytrzymałe... Cieszę się, że jesteś.

Levi wszedł do środka, ostrożnie trzymając oba kubki.

\- W swoim życiu wyważyłem niejedne drzwi i pewnie jeszcze wiele przede mną*. Uwierz, że umiem dostosować siłę. Gdzie mogę to postawić?

Pomieszczenie nie było duże, miało kształt prostokąta. Naprzeciwko drzwi znajdowało się okno, pod którym piętrzyła się góra książek. Stało tu również biurko z krzesłem, które wyglądało na wygodne. Pod drugim oknem, przy przeciwległej ścianie, znajdował się niewielki okrągły stolik. Erwin podszedł do niego i odgarnął na bok stos dokumentów. Przy stoliku stały dwa krzesła, jedno z nich Erwin wskazał Leviemu, a na drugim usiadł.

Levi zajął miejsce, spoglądając na dalszą cześć pokoju, gdzie znajdowała się niewielka szafa, regał z resztą książek oraz średniej wielkości łóżko.

Naprawdę był w sypialni Erwina. Na jego terenie.

Smith sięgnął po kubek z herbatą. Miał na sobie szare spodnie i białą koszulę, której dwa górne guziki były rozpięte. Był to normalny widok u zwyczajnego człowieka, jednak u Erwina oznaczało to absolutny luz i swobodę.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, uśmiechając się do Leviego. – Nie pamiętam, kiedy ktoś ostatnio zrobił mi herbatę.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się za bardzo. – Levi objął kubek z góry, typowym dla siebie gestem i przysunął go do ust. – Stwierdziłem, że dziwnie byś się czuł, siedząc tu ze mną o suchym pysku.

Erwin skinął głową i napił się herbaty.

\- Taka jaką lubię. To co, przejdziemy do omówienia dzisiejszego treningu? – Spytał Erwin, a jego oczy rozbłysły się na samą myśl o wspomnianej czynności.

Levi westchnął. Miał już dość na dzisiaj nawet samego słowa „trening”, jednak musiał przyznać, że energia Erwina była zaskakująca. I na dodatek cholernie urocza. Blondyn sięgnął po notatki. Leviemu kojarzył się w tym momencie trochę z małym dzieckiem, przejętym i szczęśliwym z jakiegoś tylko dla niego znanego powodu.

\- Najbardziej przydatne wydawało mi się, gdy na samym początku podzieliłeś ich na grupy. To pozwoliło na wymuszenie na nich nawiązania relacji, większość osób jeszcze się nie znała. Myślę, że powinniśmy tylko zmienić parę rzeczy…

* * *

\- To chyba tyle, czy masz jakieś pytania? – spytał Erwin, przeciągając się na krześle jakieś pół godziny później.

Levi, mimo że słuchał Erwina uważnie, w tym momencie nie mógł stłumić ziewnięcia.

\- Możesz nie uwierzyć, ale nie mam. Wszystko jest jasne, nieźle nam idzie, choć miałem co do tego wątpliwości. Możemy już skończyć gadać o treningach? Rzygam nimi. – Levi oparł się wygodnie na krześle.

\- Masz rację, na dzisiaj wystarczy. – Erwin starannie złożył dokumenty i rzucił je na stos reszty papierów. Levi patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wiesz, w życiu nie widziałem tylu dokumentów w jednym miejscu i na dodatek tylu książek. Mógłbyś otworzyć jakieś miejsce, w którym mógłbyś je wypożyczać. Hm, w sumie, ciekawy pomysł na biznes.

Erwin zaśmiał się cicho i oparł łokciami o stół, patrząc na swojego gościa.

\- Zastanowię się nad tym. Wiesz, że zbliża się coroczna Celebracja Murów? Święto, które obchodzimy raz w roku. Zwykle jest wtedy mnóstwo śniegu. A zwiadowcy mają wolne.

\- Coś słyszałem. Ale tam, na dole, mieliśmy wyrąbane na jakiekolwiek święto. Święto było wtedy, jak człowiek nie musiał się napierdalać za jedzenie. – Levi spojrzał w okno.

\- Większość zwiadowców opuszcza na ten czas kwatery. Mamy przerwę w treningach. Wiem, że nie masz dokąd się udać, a nie chciałbym, żebyś został tu sam. Dlatego… chciałbym cię zaprosić na czas wolnych dni do siebie. To znaczy, do Mitras. To miejsce jest poniekąd związane z moją rodziną. Znajduje się za wewnętrznym murem, murem Sina. Hanji jeździ tam ze mną co roku – dodał szybko Erwin, tak, jakby istniał jakiś powód do tego, aby to dodawać. Jakby się tłumaczył. – Też nie ma gdzie pojechać w tym okresie , a w sumie czuje się już tam jak u siebie. Co ty na to?

Levi czuł się bardzo nierealnie, jakby to był sen, ale tradycyjnie zachował nieruchomą twarz.

\- Mam jechać z tobą do Mitras, za mur Sina? Do rodziny, czy gdzie, do cholery? Masz w końcu jakąś rodzinę czy nie? Mówiłeś przecież, że jesteś sam.

\- Nie byłem z tobą szczery… Przynajmniej nie do końca. Poza mną, nie ma innych Smithsów. Ale tak, posiadam rodzinę. Nie chwalę się tym, bo nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek miał na mnie haka. Polityka jest bardzo zdradliwa. Zresztą sam już o tym wiesz. Moja matka, po śmierci mojego ojca, wyszła ponownie za mąż, zmieniła nazwisko. Z nowym mężem miała jeszcze dwójkę dzieci. Na czas świąt zwykle ich odwiedzam. Tylko Hanji o tym wie. Co ty na to?

\- Cóż, jeśli nie będzie tam żadnych rozkapryszonych bachorów i jeśli twoja rodzina w miarę dba o porządek… Być może się z wami wybiorę. Czy twoja matka robi dobrą herbatę? – spytał Levi, niby od niechcenia. W środku nie mógł już się doczekać, aż pozna rodzinę Erwina i wypyta ich o jego najbardziej wstydliwe i zabawne wydarzenia z przeszłości.

\- Najlepszą – odparł Erwin, uśmiechając się do Ackermana.

* * *

\- Levi, obudź się! Zaraz będziemy na miejscu!

Levi mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, a potem otworzył oczy. Siedział w bryczce, która podskakiwała na nierównej drodze. Naprzeciwko niego siedzieli Hanji oraz Erwin, oboje ubrani w garnitury, Hanji w brązowy a Erwin w szary. Kobieta wyglądała właśnie przez okno, podziwiając widoki. Erwin spojrzał na Leviego.

\- Już prawie jesteśmy – powiedział i również wyjrzał za okno.

Przygotowania do wyjazdu nie zajęły im długo. Levi spakował tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Cała trójka musiała jednak załatwić sobie wizy na czas wyjazdu do Mitras. Nie każdy mógł znaleźć się za murem Sina, a nawet jeśli tak było, mógł to zrobić tylko na określony w zezwoleniu czas. Tereny te były zarezerwowane tylko dla najszlachetniejszych rodzin lub takich, które miały dobre koneksje.

Część drogi pokonali na statku, który przewoził mieszkańców między dystryktami. Potem czekała na nich bryczka, która miała już zawieźć ich do samego celu, to znaczy do małego miasteczka w dystrykcie Mitras, w którym mieszkała obecnie rodzina Erwina.

Świat powoli pokrywał się zimnym, białym puchem, który z każdym dniem coraz częściej padał z nieba. Wioska, do której wjechali była o wiele bardziej zaśnieżona niż Trost. Przed domami Levi ujrzał świeczki, które chyba oznaczały coś, co było związane z tym całym świętem. Nie obchodziło go to zupełnie. Cieszył się na myśl o dobrym jedzeniu i o jeszcze lepszej herbacie, którą mu obiecano.

Gdy przybyli wreszcie na miejsce, został pochwycony w objęcia najbardziej sympatycznej starszej kobiety, jaką widział w życiu. Pani już nie Smith, a Kening, powitała go serdecznie, przytulając, jakby był maskotką. Miała rumiane policzki, złociste loki i błękitne oczy, takie same jak u Erwina. Była trochę przy kości, a na granatową sukienkę narzucony miała fartuch.

\- Myślałam, że będziecie później, zwykle trwa dłużej w taką pogodę! Ale dobrze... dobrze, że dotarliście cali! – trajkotała roześmiana i szczęśliwa, widząc gości. – Herbata już na stole! Erwin, wołaj braci, zaraz będziemy jeść! Levi, jak miło jest mi cię poznać, Erwin tyle mi o tobie opowiadał… Hanji, cieszę się, że znowu możemy cię u nas gościć! Opowiesz mi zaraz o swoich najnowszych odkryciach, dobrze, kochanieńka? No już, siadajcie, musicie być przeraźliwie głodni! Taka długa podróż!

Mimo iż Levi bardzo chciałby dowiedzieć się, co takiego Erwin naopowiadał o nim swojej matce, posłusznie usiadł wraz z dwójką swoich towarzyszy do stołu. Ten był już przygotowany dla gości.

Ackerman nie dał rady zapamiętać imion wszystkich braci, sióstr, kuzynów, ciotek… Pozwalał Hanji i Erwinowi na prowadzenie dysput z biesiadnikami, sam odpowiadał jedynie wtedy, gdy naprawdę musiał i gdy pytała go o coś matka Erwina. Musiał pochwalić w duchu tę kobietę nie tylko za panujący wszędzie ład i porządek, ale również za przepyszną herbatę. Jej mąż, spokojny i sympatyczny starszy człowiek z siwiejącymi już włosami i uśmiechający się spod krzaczastych wąsów, obejmował ją ramieniem i również rozmawiał z przybyłymi.

W trakcie kolacji Levi poznał też dwóch młodszych braci Erwina, z których jeden był żandarmem w dystrykcie Karanes, natomiast drugi stacjonował bliżej centrum, bo w samym dystrykcie Stohess. Byli trochę podobni do Erwina, równie wysocy, dobrze zbudowani i atrakcyjni fizycznie. Mieli jednak urodę po ich ojcu, ciemne włosy i brązowe oczy. Obaj pogratulowali Leviemu wstąpienia do zwiadowców i pytali, w jaki sposób udało mu się samodzielnie nauczyć trójwymiarowego manewru. Chcieli też wiedzieć, czy rzeczywiście jest tak nieustraszony i uzdolniony, jak wspominał Erwin. Levi rozmawiał z nimi normalnie, odpowiadając na pytania, jednak w duchu był zdumiony, że rodzina jego kapitana wiedziała tyle na jego temat.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Erwin nie wspominał im o tym, że zanim się zaprzyjaźnili, planował zamach na jego życie. Sądząc jednak po tym, jak sympatyczni byli dla niego wszyscy wokół, domyślił się, że nic nie wiedzieli.

Dopiero gdy wieczorem rzucił się na łóżko, poczuł, jak bardzo jest zmęczony i obolały, zarówno po wielogodzinnym biesiadowaniu, jak i po podróży.

\- Ja pierdolę, wszystko mnie boli… - mruknął do Erwina, który położył się na łóżku obok. – Już naprawdę wolę kosić tytanów, niż jechać tyle godzin w tym małym dziadostwie, aż za cholerny Mur Sina. A potem siedzieć tyle godzin w jednej pozycji i jeść… Choć trzeba to przyznać, jedzenie jest naprawdę niesamowite. Nigdy nie jadłem takich potraw.

Erwin leżał na brzuchu, patrząc na Leviego i uśmiechnął się, słysząc taką pochwałę z ust przyjaciela.

\- Nie mogło być inaczej. Moja matka gotuje najlepiej ze wszystkich kobiet, jakie poznałem.

Levi odwzajemnił jego wzrok.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jestem. W Mitras. Za ostatnim, wewnętrznym murem. W teoretycznie najbezpieczniejszym miejscu... Nieźle kryjesz swoją rodzinkę.

Erwin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zostałem kapitanem również po to, żeby móc im pomagać.

Znajdowali się w pokoju z dwoma łóżkami dla gości, Hanji dostała pokój z pojedynczym łóżkiem. Cieszyła się, że nikt nie będzie jej chrapał i będzie w spokoju mogła śnić swoje sny o tytanach.

\- Co powiesz na wieczornego drinka? – spytał Erwin, podnosząc się i podchodząc do biurka, na którym wcześniej postawił karafkę, a przy niej dwie szklanki.

\- Czemu nie. Ale nie obraź się, jeśli zasnę w trakcie. – Levi uniósł się na łokciach i oparł o zagłówek łóżka. Erwin po chwili podał mu jedną ze szklanek, a następnie usiadł na swoim łóżku, jednak będąc zwrócony w stronę Leviego.

Przez chwilę pili w milczeniu.

\- Mogę zadać ci pytanie? – spytał po chwili Levi. Erwin zerknął na niego i skinął głową. – Może trochę popsuję nastrój tych całych świąt, ale… Co mi tam. - Wziął głęboki oddech po czym wypalił: - Kogo zabiłeś? Chodzi mi o naszą durną grę w pytania... I twoje wyznanie. Wynikało z niego, że zabiłeś człowieka. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, nie jest to nic dziwnego, w końcu wychowałem się w miejscu, gdzie przemoc była na porządku dziennym, ale ty? Wiem, że może nie jest to najlepszy moment, w końcu są jakieś durne święta i w ogóle, ale to pytanie nurtuje mnie od dłuższego czasu. Więc?

Erwin przeniósł ciężkie spojrzenie z Leviego na kieliszek, który trzymał w dłoni. Na moment zapadła cisza i kiedy Levi myślał już, że blondyn nie odpowie, ten odezwał się:

\- Mojego ojca – powiedział cicho, obracając szklankę w dłoniach. – Był moim nauczycielem i zadałem mu o jedno pytanie za dużo. Chodziło o świat za murami. To, co wtedy mi wyjawił, o prawdopodobnym spisku, zatajaniu faktów i zmienianiu historii, zamiast zachować dla siebie, wygadałem innym dzieciakom. Żandarmeria się o tym dowiedziała. Ojciec nie wrócił do domu, dowiedziałem się później, że miał wypadek i… Cóż to tyle.

Erwin dopił drinka do końca. Spojrzał na Leviego, z którego twarzy jak zwykle nie można było nic wyczytać. Ciemnowłosy odstawił swój kieliszek na nocną szafkę i usiadł, żeby spojrzeć Erwinowi w oczy.

\- To nie twoja wina. Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, co się stanie – odezwał się cicho Levi i jak na niego, bardzo łagodnie.

\- Powinienem pomyśleć. Byłem tak podekscytowany... Chciałem wszystkim opowiedzieć o tym, że być może ludzkość za murami wcale nie wyginęła. Powinienem uważać, zachować to dla siebie…

Levi wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie dotknął nadgarstka Erwina. Mężczyzna zdziwił się na ten gest. Zdumiony, przeniósł wzrok na twarz Leviego. Była ona poważna, a umiejętny obserwator zauważyłby na niej nawet ślady wewnętrznej troski.

\- Byłeś tylko durnym dzieciakiem. Nie możesz tak surowo się oceniać. Dziś postąpiłbyś inaczej, to pewne, ale wtedy nie miałeś własnego oddziału, nie byłeś kapitanem, nie mogłeś zorganizować ekspedycji… Jestem pewien, że twój ojciec też nie miał ci tego za złe. Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, co go spotka.

Erwin skinął powoli głową. Levi cofnął dłoń.

\- Nie chciałbym, aby mojej rodzinie coś zagroziło. Dlatego nie mówię o nich nikomu.

\- Jasne. – Levi położył się z powrotem na swoim łóżku. – Nie martw się, ja też nie powiem o tym nikomu. Niezbyt często w ogóle z kimkolwiek rozmawiam.

Smith uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i spojrzał na Leviego.

\- Wiesz, Ackerman, nie spodziewałem się, że przyjmiesz moje zaproszenie. Wciąż nie mogę się nadziwić, że naprawdę tu jesteś.

\- Mam to samo, blondasie. Nie przypuszczałbym, że kiedykolwiek wyląduję za murem Sina, a co dopiero na garnuszku u mamy swojego kapitana. Pomijając narażanie własnego życia, trafiła mi się najlepsza fucha na świecie.

Erwin zaśmiał się szczerze, a Levi dokończył swojego drinka. Smith uzupełnił po chwili ich szklanki i gdy skończył, uniósł swój kieliszek w stronę przyjaciela.

\- Za kolejną ekspedycję – powiedział z charakterystycznym dla siebie błyskiem w oku, który pojawiał się zawsze, ilekroć wypowiadał się o czymś z entuzjazmem. – Niech będzie najbardziej udana w historii.

\- Za Erwina, żeby nie przepracował się na śmierć i czasem nacieszył się po prostu cholernym urlopem – dodał Levi i dopiero wtedy stuknął swoim szkłem o kieliszek Erwina. Napił się z szelmowskim uśmiechem, widząc zdziwiony wyraz twarzy kapitana.

\- To nie tak, że się nie cieszę wypoczynkiem, po prostu…

\- E tam, cały czas nawijasz o ekspedycji. Od teraz masz zakaz. – Levi dokończył swojego drinka jednym haustem i położył się z powrotem na swoim łóżku, na plecach. – Zmieniamy temat. Twoja matula nie próbuje cię zeswatać z żadną panną na wydaniu?

\- Żartujesz? – Erwin zaśmiał się. – Praktycznie w każdym liście wymienia jakieś nowe żeńskie imię, aktualną ulubienicę, którą najchętniej widziałaby przy moim boku.

\- I co, nie skusisz się? Mógłbyś zawsze załatwić sobie bezpieczniejsze stanowisko. I nawet osiąść się tutaj…

\- Levi… Serio? – Erwin spojrzał i uniósł jedną brew. – Wyobrażasz sobie mnie, tu, na zawsze? Przecież straciłbym zmysły z nudów. Nie uszczęśliwię swojej matki, ustatkowując się, bo wolę uszczęśliwiać siebie, trzymając się kariery, jaką wybrałem.

\- Nawet, jeśli twoje życie może być przez to krótsze?

Erwin skinął głową, odwzajemniając zamyślone spojrzenie Leviego. Ten wzruszył po chwili ramionami.

\- No to w porządku. Też uważam, że tak jest ciekawiej. Poza tym, bez ciebie mielibyśmy na pewno o wiele więcej trupów na koncie. Więc lepiej niech wszystkie dziewoje wybiją sobie z głowy ożenek, bo Zwiadowcy potrzebują cię o wiele bardziej.

Erwin zaśmiał się, tym razem trochę głośniej niż wcześniej.

\- Powiedz to proszę mojej matce. Chciałbym zobaczyć jej minę. – Erwin spoważniał trochę i zerknął na Leviego. – Może i jestem potrzebny, ale zawsze mogę zostać zastąpiony. Ty z kolei nie.

\- Co? Smith, nie przesadzaj. – Levi westchnął i przymknął oczy. – Co jest trudnego w zapierdalaniu po drzewach i koszeniu tytanów… Nie wiem, czemu tak wielu kadetów ma z tym problem.

\- Nie mają takich umiejętności jak ty. Jesteś nie tylko potrzebny zwiadowcom, jesteś niezbędny do tego, żebyśmy osiągnęli nasz cel jako ludzkość. Zanim cię spotkałem, nie wierzyłem, że ktoś taki w ogóle może istnieć. Widziałem ludzi, którzy świetnie posługiwali się trójwymiarowym sprzętem, ale wciąż zdarzały im się wpadki. Ty posługujesz się nim bezbłędnie, jakbyście byli jednością. Naprawdę, bardzo doceniam to, że zostałeś z nami. Dzięki tobie nie martwię się tak bardzo o kolejny dzień, bo wierzę, że jakoś sobie poradzimy. Dziękuję, Levi. Chciałbym też, żebyś wiedział, że…

Erwin zamilkł, gdyż Levi zachrapał delikatnie. Blondyn uniósł wysoko swoje bujne brwi, w wyrazie najprawdziwszego zdziwienia. Już nie chodziło o to, że Levi zasnął w trakcie rozmowy, ale o to, że Levi w ogóle ZASNĄŁ. Erwin nigdy nie widział go śpiącego, już zaczynał sądzić, że ten mężczyzna naprawdę nigdy nie śpi.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Sięgnął po koc i podniósł się, aby przykryć nim Leviego. Spojrzał na jego twarz, spokojną, gładką, niepoirytowaną, niewykrzywiającą się z sarkazmu. Levi wyglądał tak spokojnie i łagodnie. Gdyby nie widział na własne oczy, jak jego przyjaciel rozprawia się z wielkimi bestiami, uzbrojony w dwa wielkie ostrza, nigdy nie pomyślałby w tym momencie, że jest do tego zdolny.

Jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby urodził się i wychował na powierzchni? Czy teraz wiódłby spokojny żywot, u boku swojej rodziny, czy może miałby już gromadkę własnych dzieci i uroczą żonkę? Levi był lojalny, szczery, miał co prawda niewyparzoną jadaczkę, ale gotów był zaryzykować własnym życiem, aby ochronić innych. Nie akceptował niesprawiedliwości, był dobrym człowiekiem. Nie zasługiwał na życie w ciągłym zagrożeniu. Ale czy ktokolwiek zasługiwał?

Erwin przyglądał się jego twarzy w milczeniu. Bez zastanowienia uniósł dłoń, aby odgarnąć kosmyk włosów, który opadał Leviemu na twarz. Zawahał się w trakcie wykonywania gestu. Co on wyprawiał?

Podniósł się szybko i po chwili położył na swoim łóżku. Levi był - chyba - jego przyjacielem i mimo tego, że bardzo go podziwiał i był wręcz zauroczony jego osobą, nie odczuwał wzajemności z jego strony. To chyba oznaczało, że nie powinien robić niczego, co mogłoby popsuć ich relację.

Choć czasem bardzo miał na to ochotę.

Patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na śpiącego Ackermana, po czym sam przymknął oczy.

____________________________________  
*tak, to takie moje easter egg.


	6. Chapter 6

Następnego dnia Levi spędził większość czasu z Hanji. Nie chcieli cały czas narzucać się rodzinie Erwina, zwłaszcza, że ta wybierała się w odwiedziny do swoich blisko mieszkających krewnych. Mieli wrócić na wspólną kolację, a Levi i Hanji w ciągu dnia mieli odpocząć, ewentualnie wybrać się na spacer oraz „koniecznie czuć się jak u siebie".

Skończyło się na tym, że po dziesięciominutowym spacerze Hanji stwierdziła, że jest jej za zimno, dlatego wrócili do domu i grzali się we dwójkę na kanapie, tuż przed wesoło trzaskającym kominkiem. Aby razem się na niej zmieścić, usiedli po jej przeciwległych końcach, układając swoje nogi równolegle do siebie, dzięki czemu każde z nich leżało wygodnie, z nogami drugiej osoby tuż obok siebie. Na dywanie przed nimi ułożyły się trzy koty, należące do matki Erwina, które były jej ulubieńcami. Nie była wyznawczynią kościoła Murów, ale nazwała je Maria, Rose i Sina.

\- Levi, tylko nie wąchaj moich skarpetek. – Powiedziała Hanji, po czym poprawiła okulary i zanurzyła się w książce, którą wybrała spośród tych ustawionych na regale.

\- Łeee, chyba nie mam wyboru. – Odparł Levi z udawanym obrzydzeniem. Również trzymał w dłoni jedną z książek. Otworzył ją i zaczął czytać.

Podczas życia pod powierzchnią, bardzo rzadko miał w rękach książki, nie było to ogólnodostępne dobro. Wręcz przeciwnie, jeśli już ktoś wchodził w posiadanie takiego przedmiotu, bardzo szybko go sprzedawał, aby mieć pieniądze na jedzenie. Był jednak taki czas, kiedy jemu, Isabel i Farlanowi powodziło się całkiem dobrze. Akurat w tym okresie jedno z nich ukradło niewielki tom, który dotyczył uprawy jakichś roślin. Levi nie do końca rozumiał jego przesłanie, ale dzięki tej cienkiej książeczce nauczył się czytać.

Dlatego teraz mógł leżeć obok Hanji i kartkować ze zrozumieniem coś takiego jak „Służba za ostatnim murem", czyli poradnik dla żandarmów, którym udało się dostać do służby za murem Sina. Treść była bardzo pompatyczna i mało wiarygodna, gdyż opisywała same obowiązki i jasne strony takiego życia. Autor zupełnie zignorował chociażby tęsknotę za rodziną, znoszenie całej apmlitudy szlacheckich nastrojów czy też bezbrzeżną i wszechobecną tu nudę. Może i za zewnętrznym murem było niebezpiecznie, ale przynajmniej człowiek czuł, że żyje, że może coś zmienić i naprawdę poszerzyć wiedzę o całym świecie. Przynajmniej Levi tak na to patrzył.

Ostatnio przyłapał się na tym, że z coraz większym entuzjazmem podchodził do treningów i ekspedycji. Oczywiście nie okazywał tych uczuć na zewnątrz. Wciąż głośno narzekał na przedłużające się zebrania, na które zaciągał go Erwin, ziewał głośno, gdy pochylali się we dwójkę nad rozrysowanymi przez blondyna planami. W środku jednak czuł, że coraz bardziej angażuje się w sprawę.

Spojrzał na Hanji, która właśnie odłożyła czytaną przed siebie książkę i rozciągnęła się niczym kot.

\- Miło tu i zacisznie, ale zaczyna mi brakować naszych towarzyszy... Miche mówił, że będzie zarywał do znajomych barmanek. Moblit z kolei miał odwiedzić swoją rodzinę, jego siostra chyba wychodzi za mąż.

\- I co, nie zaprosił cię? Taka szansa na wspólną zabawę...

\- Nie urządzają żadnej zabawy. – Hanji przewróciła oczami. – Levi, no coś ty, nie będę przecież się tak wpraszać.

Levi zauważył nagle srebrny wisiorek, którego wcześniej chyba nie widział u przyjaciółki, a którym właśnie bawiła się od niechcenia.

\- Nowy naszyjnik? – Spytał, pokazując na jej szyję. Hanji zjechała na przedmiot swoim wzrokiem i zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Eee... Można tak powiedzieć. Przed wyjazdem dostałam od Moblita. Chłop chyba wziął sobie do serca te całe święto, mówił, że jego rodzina wręcza sobie prezenty w tym czasie. Skoro mają taką tradycję, no to czemu nie, podziękowałam mu. Miło z jego strony.

Levi również odłożył swoją książkę i uśmiechnął się szeroko do okularnicy.

\- Hanji... Co jest między tobą a Moblitem? Wiem, że się przyjaźnicie od dłuższego czasu, ale mam wrażenie, że to coś więcej.

\- Słucham? – Hanji podniosła się do prostego siadu, a jej twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona. – Co masz na myśli? Tak jak mówisz, tylko się przyjaźnimy.

\- Przecież widać, że ten chłopak coś do ciebie czuje. Do tej pory myślałem, że to nic takiego, ale ten prezent? Ty mu coś dałaś w zamian?

\- Nie, dlaczego? Nic nie przygotowałam, zresztą nic takiego nie ma miejsca, to tylko mój przyjaciel. Co ty wygadujesz... - Hanji zgarbiła się lekko i na chwilę zamilkła, lecz po paru sekundach roześmiała się głośno. Następnie spojrzała na Leviego i wycelowała w niego palcem. – Lepiej ty powiedz, co jest między tobą a Erwinem!

Levi upuścił książkę, którą czytał. Opadła z cichym klapnięciem na dywan, przez co jedna z kotek, prawdopodobnie Sina, przestraszyła się i miauknęła głośno, wybiegając z pomieszczenia. Levi najchętniej poszedłby w jej ślady, jednak w tym momencie tylko siedział w bezruchu, wpatrując się tępo w twarz przyjaciółki.

\- Haaa...? – Spytał, udając, że zupełnie nie wie, o co jej chodzi.

\- Oj, nie chcę nic sugerować, ale chyba tylko ślepy nie dostrzegłby tego napięcia, jakie między wami jest. Myślałam, że wynika to z niechęci, pamiętam, że na początku nie do końca się lubiliście. Ale w pewnym momencie doszłam do wniosku, że chodzi o coś zupełnie przeciwnego. A przynajmniej widzę to po Erwinie. Znam gościa już jakiegoś czasu i szczerze? Nie widziałam, żeby kogokolwiek traktował tak, jak traktuje ciebie.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Wypalił Levi, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Od razu tego pożałował. Hanji ponownie się zaśmiała.

\- Ha! Wiedziałam! A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, mój drogi: Erwin zawsze wypatruje cię w tłumie, gdy znikasz, zawsze leci do ciebie z każdym głupim pytaniem o swoje kochane ekspedycje. Na nikogo nie patrzy tak jak na ciebie, do nikogo nie uśmiecha się tak czule jak do ciebie. Gdy nie ma cię z nami, cały czas nawija o tobie, aż to się staje nudne... Nie zrozum mnie źle, ja też cię uwielbiam, ale ile do cholery można słuchać o tym, jaki Levi jest wspaniały i utalentowany, jakie to ostatnio świetne rady dawał nowym rekrutom podczas treningów... Naprawdę, powinniście chyba o tym pogadać. Myślałam, że skoro teraz śpicie w jednym pokoju, to... No wiesz, dogadacie się w tej kwestii...

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. – Levi wyciągnął rękę i podniósł książkę, którą upuścił. – Chyba za bardzo naczytałaś się jakichś chorych romansów. Szanuję Erwina jako kapitana, to wszystko. Zresztą, jest przecież KAPITANEM, widziałaś, jak wszyscy się nim jarają? Jak babki na ulicy się za nim oglądają? Jeśli myślisz, że przejąłby się takim wyrzutkiem jak ja, to chyba nie jesteś tak bystra jak myślałem. I musisz zmienić okulary.

Ramiona Hanji trochę opadły. Levi ukrył twarz w książce.

Kobieta przysunęła się bliżej w jego stronę. Brązowe oczy za jej okularami wyrażały w tym momencie szczerą troskę.

\- Levi... Nie wygłupiaj się. Nie jest ważne, skąd pochodzisz. Jestem pewna, że Erwina nie obchodzą ci wszyscy ludzie. Nie są dla niego ważni.

Levi spojrzał na nią znad okładki.

\- A ty dalej o tym? Powiedziałem ci już, nie wyobrażaj sobie głupot.

Ponownie ukrył twarz za książką.

Za wszelką cenę chciał teraz ukryć to, jak bardzo poruszyły go słowa Hanji.

Czyżby miała trochę racji?

Rzeczywiście, zdarzało się, że Erwin zabiegał o jego uwagę. Podczas drugiej ekspedycji przyszedł do niego, gdy Levi siedział sam na warcie. Gdy grali w tę głupią grę podczas integracji, udowodnił, jak wiele zapamiętał już szczegółów na jego temat. Potem zaprosił go na zebranie w sprawie ekspedycji i załatwił mu tam stałe miejsce. Zaprosił go na obiad... Za który sam zapłacił... Tłumaczył się wtedy tym, że spłaca przysługę, którą Levi mu wyświadczył, jednak tak naprawdę nie była to rzadka przysługa. Levi po prostu zgodził się wziąć udział w zebraniu. Zjedli wtedy w restauracji, do której przychodził wcześniej z jakąś kobietą, prawdopodobnie taką, na której mu bardzo zależało. Było to więc dla niego ważne miejsce. Później, podczas ich trzeciej ekspedycji, kiedy Levi opatrywał jego ranę i byli tak blisko... Czy to możliwe, że Erwin chciał go wtedy pocałować? Czy wszystko to było tylko złudzeniem?

No i oczywiście, całe to zaproszenie na czas święta do swojej rodziny. Znali się od paru miesięcy, jednak czy to wystarczyło, żeby otrzymał tak ważne zaproszenie?

Nie przypuszczałby, że Erwina mogą interesować mężczyźni. Jeśli chodzi o Leviego, to nie przykładał zbyt wielkiej wagi do płci. W ciągu całego swojego życia nie był w żadnym poważnym związku. Były to raczej przelotne znajomości, bardziej koncentrujące się na sferze fizycznej niż uczuciowej. Zdarzało się, że szedł do łóżka z mężczyzną. Nie potrafił nic poradzić na to, że w drugiej osobie najbardziej pociągał go wysoki wzrost, a ten częściej zdarzał się jednak u mężczyzn. Zresztą, nie wyglądał jak typowy uwodziciel kobiecych serc, w tłumie nie zwracał na siebie większej uwagi.

Z kolei Erwin przyciągał kobiece spojrzenia jak magnes. Ale jak teraz się na tym zastanowić, nic sobie z tego nie robił i ignorował ich wdzięki. Nawet gdy byli wtedy we dwójkę na obiedzie, a potem na spacerze, całą uwagę poświęcał jemu...

Levi nieznacznie rozszerzył oczy. Czy rzeczywiście Erwin coś do niego czuł?

* * *

Gdy wieczorem gospodarze powrócili do domu, najstarsi z nich od razu udali się na odpoczynek. Z kolei młodsi bracia Erwina zaprosili tego wieczoru swoich znajomych i zachęcili Hanji i Leviego, aby dołączyli do nich.

Ackerman i Zoe zeszli więc do salonu i ujrzeli zgromadzonych w nim ludzi, siedzących na kanapie i fotelach, sączących alkohol i rozmawiających wesoło. Z kuchni właśnie wyszedł Erwin i na widok Hanji i Leviego uśmiechnął się lekko. Podał każdemu z nich po kieliszku. Ruszyli w stronę ludzi siedzących w salonie.

\- Erwin. – Wypalił nagle Levi, zatrzymując Erwina tuż przed wejściem do salonu, pozwalając Hanji odejść w stronę gości. Dziewczyna kątem oka zauważyła, co Levi zamierza, uśmiechnęła się lekko i zostawiła mężczyzn samych.

Erwin spojrzał na Ackermana z lekkim zdziwieniem, ale zatrzymał się.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą o czymś... Na osobności.

Erwin wpatrywał się w twarz Leviego w milczeniu, a w jego oczach odbijały się tańczące płomienie z kominka. Levi musiał przyznać, że w takich warunkach wyglądał po prostu niesamowicie przystojnie. Zanim jednak blondyn zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, podszedł do nich jeden z braci Smitha i objął ramieniem starszego brata.

\- Co tak stoicie, chodźcie do nas! – Pociągnął obu mężczyzn w stronę gości. – Musicie poznać naszych znajomych!

\- Porozmawiamy potem, dobrze? – Spytał Erwin, spoglądając na Leviego z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Ten skinął głową.

W pomieszczeniu oprócz nich znajdowali się więc dwaj bracia Erwina, Finn i Noah, ich dziewczyny oraz parę osób, których Levi jeszcze nie poznał.

On, Hanji i Erwin usiedli na długiej, narożnej kanapie, trzymając po kieliszku. Dosiadła się do nich młoda kobieta, która przedstawiła się jako Klara. Miała długie blond loki i duże zielone oczy, okalane grubymi rzęsami. Ubrana była w sukienkę w biało-niebieskie paski, z długimi rękawami. Zaczęła rozmawiać z trójką zwiadowców o ich pracy, z wielką ciekawością słuchając o trudach ekspedycji.

Levi szybko zauważył, jak kobieta spogląda na Erwina i nie spodobało mu się to. Erwin musiał też już wcześniej wypić trochę alkoholu, bo był obecnie w zadziwiająco dobrym humorze. Rozmawiał z Klarą, opowiadając jej o życiu w Troście. Kobieta kiwała głową z ciekawością i pochylała się w stronę blondyna, eksponując swój biust. Oczywiście rozmawiała również z Hanji i Levim, choć ten ostatni najmniej się do owej rozmowy palił.

\- Bardzo trudno było zostać kapitanem? – Spytała Klara, wpatrując się w Erwina i biorąc łyk alkoholu.

\- Na pewno nie jest to droga dla każdego. – Odpowiedział Erwin z pełną powagą, nie dostrzegając kokieteryjnego wzroku kobiety. – Polega na wielu wyrzeczeniach, do których nie każdy jest przygotowany.

\- Kochana, patrzysz właśnie na naturalny talent, niestety Erwin jest zbyt skromny, żeby się do tego przyznać. – Dodała Hanji, puszczając oko do Klary.

\- A ty, Levi? Nie chciałbyś kiedyś awansować na kapitana? – Spytała Klara, przysuwając się bliżej w stronę Leviego, żeby lepiej go usłyszeć, jednak przez to, że Erwin siedział między nimi, oparła się o blondyna swoim ramieniem.

Levi poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności zaczynają płonąć. Odwzajemnił wzrok kobiety, czując wobec niej tylko i wyłącznie szczerą niechęć.

\- Wolę wykonywać rozkazy i mieć spokój. Jeszcze tylko tego by mi brakowało, aby musieć więcej myśleć i być za kogoś odpowiedzialnym. – Prychnął krzyżując ramiona.

\- A kiedy ty ostatnio wykonałeś jakiś rozkaz...? – Spytała Hanji, szczerząc się do przyjaciela i otrzymując od niego kuksańca w żebra.

\- Jesteście tacy odważni... – Klara westchnęła, jednak nie odsunęła się od Erwina. Opierała się o niego swoim ciałem. Erwinowi albo to nie przeszkadzało, albo nie zwracał na to uwagi. – Dzięki wam możemy spać spokojnie. Tak wielu ludzi was nie docenia, uważam to za niesprawiedliwe.

\- Grunt to żeby zostawili nas w spokoju, abyśmy mogli organizować kolejne ekspedycje. – Stwierdził Erwin, wpatrując się w swój kieliszek, by po chwili napić się z niego.

\- Szkoda, że tak rzadko tu jesteście. – Stwierdziła Klara, również biorąc łyk alkoholu. – Zupełnie inaczej rozmawia się ze zwiadowcami niż z tymi nudnymi żandarmami... Bez urazy dla twoich braci, tylko że oni są już zajęci. Ale ty, Erwin... Chyba dalej nie masz narzeczonej, prawda?

Levi zakrztusił się swoim drinkiem, przez co spojrzenia rozmówców spoczęły na nim. Podniósł się, odchrząknął i odparł:

\- Przeproszę was na moment.

Opuścił wesołe towarzystwo i ruszył na górę po schodach.

Przeskakiwał stopnie ze złością. Erwin nie był jego facetem, mógł robić, co tylko mu się podobało, nawet flirtować z zupełnie obcą osobą. Jednak ten widok był dla Leviego nie do zniesienia. Zwłaszcza, że tak bardzo zależało mu na tym, aby porozmawiać ze Smithem. Widocznie nie było mu to dane.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia, które prowadziło na taras i miało też podobne przeznaczenie, jednak na tarasie było w tej chwili śnieżno i zimno, a tu Levi mógł usiąść w spokoju na ławce i spoglądać na kwiaty w doniczkach, które porozstawiane były po całym pokoju. Oprócz nich znajdowały się tu również najróżniejsze rzeźby. Przypomniał sobie, że matka Erwina wspominała o tym, że była kiedyś artystką. Levi przymknął oczy i próbował się uspokoić.

Nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki na schodach. Podniósł powieki i spojrzał w tamtą stronę.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła Klara.

Levi zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

\- Tutaj jesteś... Tak szybko nas opuściłeś. Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytała zmartwiona dziewczyna, podchodząc do niego i siadając tuż obok. W nozdrza uderzyły go przeraźliwie słodkie perfumy.

\- Niby co miałoby być nie w porządku? – Spytał chłodno Levi, odsuwając się trochę, gdyż nie podobała mu się ta nagła bliskość. Czego ona mogła od niego chcieć?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłam nic, co by cię uraziło...

Levi ujrzał smutek na jej twarzy i przygryzł wargę.

\- Nie, nic się nie stało. Potrzebowałem po prostu chwili dla siebie. Nie lubię takich tłumnych spotkań.

\- To podobnie jak ja. – Klara podniosła na niego swoje spojrzenie. – Wolę rozmowy sam na sam.

Dziewczyna spoglądała na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu. Levi odwzajemniał jej wzrok, do końca nie rozumiejąc, po co tu przyszła. Już chciał ją o to zapytać, kiedy wypaliła:

\- Widziałam, jak się na nas patrzyłeś, gdy rozmawiałam z Erwinem. Nie trudno zauważyć, że jesteś zazdrosny.

\- Haaa? - Levi ściągnął brwi w wyrazie irytacji. Czuł jednak, jak delikatny rumieniec pojawia się na jego policzkach. Skąd ona mogła wiedzieć, że on...

\- O czym ty mówisz, do cholery? – Zapytał, próbując przybrać obojętny wyraz twarzy.

\- Oj, Levi, nie udawaj. Umiem rozpoznać zazdrosnego faceta. A u ciebie widać wszystko jak na dłoni.

Klara przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bardziej i zrobiła coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Złapała go za ramiona i podniosła się, siadając na nim okrakiem. Zanim zdążył zareagować poczuł, jak usta dziewczyny wpijają się w jego wargi. Był w tak wielkim szoku, że nie mógł się poruszyć, jakby kompletnie stracił panowanie nad swoim ciałem i wszystko działo się poza nim. Zabawne, że podczas wielu akcji za murem umiał podejmować decyzje pod wpływem sekund, natomiast w tej chwili kompletnie zgłupiał.

Zanim zdążył odepchnąć dziewczynę, do jego uszu dobiegło skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi.

\- Tu jesteście, zaraz będą podawać...

Bujne brwi Erwina uniosły się w wyrazie kompletnego zaskoczenia. Klara oderwała czerwone wargi od ust Leviego i zeszła z niego, szybko siadając na swoim poprzednim miejscu. Poprawiła włosy, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

\- Taak, co będą podawać? – Spytała słabym głosem.

Erwin patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a potem jego błękitne spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Levim. Levi miał wrażenie, że pali się ze wstydu. Czuł w środku mieszankę różnych uczuć, których do końca nie rozumiał i nawet nie umiał nazwać. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak kretyńsko musiała wyglądać ta scena i żałował, że nie odepchnął dziewczyny od razu. W oczach Erwina oprócz zupełnego szoku dostrzegł też rozczarowanie. Albo mu się tylko wydawało.

\- Wybaczcie, że przeszkodziłem. – Mruknął Smith i wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Ojej, kolejny zazdrośnik... No nic, chyba zaraz na dole będzie coś do jedzenia, a ja zgłodniałam. – Klara uśmiechnęła się krótko do Leviego i wybiegła z pokoju.

Levi został sam, zaciskając pięści. Był wściekły na siebie, chciał, aby ten wieczór wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Chociaż, może i dobrze, że wszystko właśnie tak się potoczyło. Erwin widocznie nie był obojętny na wdzięki kobiet, nie przeszkadzała mu flirtująca z nim wcześniej Klara. Gdyby zapytał dziś kapitana o to, czy coś do niego czuje, najprawdopodobniej by się zbłaźnił.

Podszedł do okna i zapatrzył się w śnieg, sypiący za oknem. Po chwili wydał groźne warknięcie, dostrzegł bowiem swoje odbicie. Szybkim ruchem starł szminkę natrętnej kobiety ze swoich warg.

* * *

Przysnął dopiero nad ranem.

W pewnym momencie poczuł, jak ktoś potrząsa jego ramieniem.

Otworzył oczy i ujrzał twarz Erwina nad sobą. Był poranek, leżał na niewygodnej ławie w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdował się przed zaśnięciem, słyszał na dole krzątających się domowników, zapewne przygotowujących pożegnalne śniadanie. Erwin był przebrany w świeżą koszulę i spodnie, uczesany i zupełnie nie wyglądał, jakby wczoraj wypił kilka drinków.

\- Spałeś tutaj? – Zapytał zdziwiony. – Zwariowałeś?

Levi zignorował jego pytanie. Podniósł się do siadu i przeciągnął. Przez to, że spał na twardej ławce, bolały go wszystkie mięśnie. W końcu odezwał się:

\- Zamieniłem towarzystwo twoich znajomych na towarzystwo tych tutaj nieruchomych rzeźb. Nie są tak wkurzające i tyle nie gadają. Wolałem nie wracać do sypialni, na wypadek gdybyś chciał wybrać się tam z nową znajomą.

Erwin parsknął, czymś pomiędzy śmiechem a prychnięciem.

\- Że niby ja miałbym się wybrać? Wybacz, ale z tego co widziałem to ty bliżej się z nią zapoznawałeś. Naprawdę nie chciałem przeszkodzić wam w intymnej sytuacji.

\- To nie była żadna intymna... Ech, zresztą, co cię to obchodzi. – Levi zaperzył się i szybko podniósł z miejsca. Spojrzał ze złością na wyższego o głowę blondyna. – To moje życie i mogę robić co chcę.

\- To prawda, nic mi do tego. – Odparł Erwin, lodowatym tonem.

\- Świetnie. – Rzucił Levi i zanim Erwin zdążył cokolwiek do niego powiedzieć, wyszedł z pomieszczenia szybkim krokiem.

* * *

Powrót do Trostu minął im w niezręcznej ciszy. Hanji próbowała zagadywać co jakiś czas to jednego, to drugiego, jednak ani Levi, ani Erwin nie byli chętni do rozmów. Gdy przybyli na miejsce, każdy z nich udał się do swojej kwatery.

Levi czuł, że nie tak to wszystko powinno się skończyć, jednak nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Nigdy nie był dobry w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Gdyby byli tu z nim Isabel i Farlan, najprawdopodobniej poprosiłby przyjaciół o radę. Fakt, mógł pójść do Hanji, która na pewno chętnie by mu pomogła, jednak była zbyt blisko Erwina. Nie chciał jej w to mieszać.

Pod wieczór, gdy skończył samotny trening i szedł pustym korytarzem, zmierzając do części mieszkalnej, usłyszał czyjeś głosy w dalszej części korytarza. Przystanął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jeden z głosów należy do Erwina. Przycisnął się plecami do ściany, nie chcąc być zauważonym.

\- To bandyta. – Syknął nieprzyjemny głos. Levi rozpoznał go, był to pułkownik Vogl, który na każdym zebraniu rzucał mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenia. Widocznie wciąż nie mógł odżałować, że mają w swoich szeregach takiego wyrzutka jak on. – Całe życie mieszkał pod ziemią, nie zrobisz z niego żołnierza! Z tego co wiem, bardzo często nie słucha rozkazów i robi to, co mu się podoba.

Levi nie mógł dostrzec twarzy Erwina, wyczuwał jednak napięcie w powietrzu.

\- Levi jest już jednym z nas, nic na to nie poradzisz. I będzie zwiadowcą tak długo jak sam zechce.

Vogl wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie. 

\- Dobra, niech ten kryminalista będzie sobie członkiem oddziału, ale nie... Cholera, Erwin, chyba zupełnie odjęło ci rozum!

\- Jeśli rzeczywiście dostanę awans na pułkownika, owszem, zrobię Leviego kapitanem. Mam już nawet pomysł na skompletowanie jego drużyny, to będzie coś zupełnie nowego. I zapewniam cię, że skutecznego. O ile oczywiście Levi się zgodzi. 

\- Oszalałeś. On nie nadaje się na kapitana. Wychował się w brudzie, jestem pewien, że jego kwatera wygląda tak samo jak miejsce, w którym dorastał. Skoro tak bardzo chciał zostać zwiadowcą, dobra,przy pierwszej lepszej okazji użyjemy go jako mięsa armatniego. Nie zgadzam się na to, żeby ten niski i bezczelny gnojek, syn jakiejś dziwki, pałętał mi się pod...

Levi zacisnął pięści i w tym samym momencie poczuł głuche uderzenie.

\- Erwin, co ty... Puszczaj mnie, do cholery!

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz go tak nazwiesz, to nie będziesz zbyt długo pułkownikiem, uwierz mi. – Wrogi i niski w tym momencie głos Erwina wręcz mroził krew w żyłach. Levi był w szoku, nigdy nie słyszał takiego tonu u kapitana.

\- Ty mi grozisz...? Puszczaj, do cholery! Jesteś nikim, tak sam jak on! Myślisz, że zrobią cię pułkownikiem, mylisz się, jutro napiszę notatkę do odpowiedniej osoby i wyślą cię do łatania dziur w zewnętrznym murze!

\- Tak, tak. - Erwin nie wydawał się przejęty. Levi oczami wyobraźni widział, jak wygładza swoją koszulę. - Dobrego wieczoru. – Mruknął na odchodne i Levi usłyszał, jak jego kroki się oddalają.

Nie rozumiał, co miał o tym myśleć. Erwin naprawdę chciał zrobić go kapitanem? Jeśli tak, dlaczego nie porozmawiał o tym najpierw z nim?

* * *

Ackerman przez cały wieczór nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, dlatego zdecydował się odwiedzić stajnie. Odnalazł w jednym z boksów swojego konia. Zwierzę rozpoznało go i ucieszyło się na jego widok. Levi nakarmił go i pogłaskał delikatnie. Po chwili oparł swoją głowę o łeb zwierzęcia i przymknął oczy.

Gdy wyszedł ze stajni, skierował się z powrotem w stronę kwater. Było późno, nikogo nie powinno już być w tym miejscu o tej godzinie. Levi zauważył jednak pojedynczą bryczkę, stojącą przed budynkiem. Zamyślił się i o mało co nie wpadł na osobę, która wyłoniła się zza zakrętu.

\- Levi. – Erwin uniósł nieznacznie brwi na jego widok. W dłoni trzymał niewielką walizkę. Ubrany był w brązowy płaszcz, który miał narzucony na typowy dla siebie strój, czyli białą koszulę i szare, eleganckie spodnie. Był jak zwykle schludny i cholernie przystojny.

\- Kapitanie. – Mruknął Levi, po czym skinął głową i ruszył dalej. 

\- Levi, poczekaj... Dlaczego tak oficjalnie? Śpieszysz się gdzieś?

\- Nie, ale najwidoczniej ty dokądś się wybierasz. Nie chcę cię zatrzymywać.

\- Jadę do dystryktu Ermiha, na zebranie kapitanów. Z samego rana mamy omawiać parę ważnych kwestii. Wszystko u ciebie w porządku?

\- Taa. W takim razie szerokiej drogi.

Levi odwrócił się i chciał odejść, jednak Erwin położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Poczekaj, proszę. O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, wtedy, gdy byliśmy w Mitras?

Ackerman powoli odwrócił się w stronę swojego kapitana. Skrzyżował ramiona i uniósł jedną brew w wyrazie rozdrażnienia.

\- To już nieistotne.

\- Dla mnie istotne. Więc? – Erwin spojrzał na Leviego zachęcająco.

\- Nieważne, blondasie, rozumiesz? – Levi nie mógł powstrzymać irytacji. – Cokolwiek miałem ci wtedy do powiedzenia, nie ma już znaczenia. Tak naprawdę zupełnie zapomniałem, co chciałem powiedzieć, więc tym bardziej nie było to ważne. Nie wiem, czemu tak się tego uczepiłeś. Lepiej już jedź, bo jeszcze się spóźnisz i wszyscy ważni ludzie w stolicy będą zawiedzeni, a niewiasty zemdleją z rozpaczy.

Erwin uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i pokręcił głową. Levi stracił na moment swój animusz, tę bezczelną pewność siebie, gdyż uświadomił sobie właśnie, jak bardzo brakowało mu tego uśmiechu. Erwin musiał chyba dostrzec jakąś zmianę na jego twarzy, gdyż upuścił swoją walizkę na ziemię, zrobił krok do przodu i objął dłońmi twarz Leviego, zamykając jego usta pocałunkiem. Wiedział, że dużo ryzykuje, bał się, że Levi może go odepchnąć. Bał się, że tym gestem może zepsuć całą ich przyjaźń. Wielokrotnie miał ochotę to zrobić, powstrzymywał się jednak w ostatnim momencie. Jednak nie tym razem.

Levi poczuł miękkie usta mężczyzny, obejmujące jego wargi. Czuł ciało Erwina tuż przy sobie. Czuł również ciepłe dłonie na swojej twarzy i miał wrażenie, że cały wypełnił się tym ciepłem. W jego brzuchu szalały łaskoczące go iskierki. Doznanie to było nieporównywalne z niczym innym, co przeżył do tej pory. Bez zastanowienia objął Erwina wpół, przyciągając go bliżej siebie i oddając pocałunek. Erwin uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust, nie przerywając pocałunku, wręcz przeciwnie, pogłębiając go jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili jednak oderwał się od Leviego, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Cholernie dawno chciałem już to zrobić. – Wyszeptał, odgarniając na bok jeden z ciemnych kosmyków Leviego.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – Spytał po chwili Ackerman, czując, że ma nogi jak z waty. Serce waliło mu tak szybko i głośno, że bał się, iż będzie je słychać po drugiej stronie najbliższego muru.

\- Zamykam ci tę niewyparzoną jadaczkę. Brakowało mi cię. Nie chciałem, żeby tak skończył się twój pobyt w Mitras.

Levi milczał, nie wiedząc, co powinien teraz zrobić. Nie chciał przerywać tej chwili, zwłaszcza, że wiedział, iż Erwin wyjeżdża. Zacisnął dłonie na materiale jego płaszcza.

\- Cóż, wydawało mi się, że chętnie flirtowałeś wtedy z tamtą blondyną, sądziłem, że właśnie w taki sposób chcesz spędzić swój czas.

\- Chciałem spędzić go z tobą. Dlatego cię tam zaprosiłem. Nie byłem jednak pewny, czy... czy odwzajemnisz moje uczucia.

Levi rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. W tym momencie rozumiał, co oznacza powiedzenie „zapomnieć języka w gębie". Erwin miał go w garści, naprawdę udało mu się zamknąć jego jadaczkę. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej zauważył to i uśmiechnął się czule, patrząc Leviemu w oczy.

\- Porozmawiamy jak wrócę, dobrze? – Erwin sięgnął nagle do kieszeni płaszcza i podał Leviemu klucz. – Zrobisz coś dla mnie? To klucz do mojej kwatery. Udaj się tam i otwórz pierwszą szufladę w biurku. Znajdziesz tam małe pudełko. Chciałem ci to dać, jak byliśmy u mojej rodziny, ale stchórzyłem. Zrobisz to?

Levi wziął od Erwina klucz, delikatnie marszcząc czoło.

\- Jeśli nie boisz się, że cię okradnę, to czemu nie. – Levi nawet w tym momencie próbował ratować się ironicznym komentarzem. – Lepiej wróć szybko, zanim zdążę wynieść stamtąd cały twój dobytek...

Erwin zaśmiał się cicho i schylił się, aby pocałować Leviego ponownie. Ackerman miał wrażenie, jakby przez całe jego ciało przeszedł przyjemny prąd, bał się, że przez to eksploduje. Po chwili Erwin odsunął się, z widocznym ociąganiem, i sięgnął po upuszczoną wcześniej walizkę.

\- Pamiętaj, górna szuflada.

Skinął Leviemu głową i po chwili wsiadł do bryczki. Levi odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę kwater.

* * *

Wsunął klucz w zamek drzwi, prowadzących do sypialni Erwina, uprzednio rozglądając się po korytarzu. Było jednak zbyt późno, żeby ktoś urządzał sobie przechadzki po korytarzach. Oczywiście poza nim.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia i na sam początek zapalił dwie świece, stojące na biurku. Gdy już mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć, otworzył szufladę, o której mówił Erwin. Rzeczywiście, znajdowało się tam średniej wielkości pudełko, owinięte w ładny, zielony papier. Levi usiadł na krześle i powoli odpakował zawiniątko. Jego oczom ukazał się szary karton. Odpakował go, sam nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.

Otworzył usta w niemym zdziwieniu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co ujrzał, było to zbyt niesamowite.

W środku znajdowała się najpiękniejsza filiżanka, jaką widział w życiu, a tuż obok niej idealnie wyprofilowany talerzyk. Były ozdobione ciemnoniebieskim ornamentem, przypominającym skrzydła. Levi delikatnie dotknął podarunku, jakby chciał się upewnić, że jest rzeczywisty. Materiał z jakiego zostały wykonane przedmioty był zimny i gładki, delikatnie pobłyskiwał w półmroku. Levi dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że w środku filiżanki znajdowało się kolejne zawiniątko. Podniósł je i powąchał. Tak jak się spodziewał, była to starannie zapakowana herbata. Pachniała ona niesamowicie. Do herbaty dołączony był także niewielki liścik, który Levi teraz rozwinął.

_Gdy tylko zobaczyłem ten zestaw, od razu pomyślałem o tobie. Mam nadzieję, że herbata ci posmakuje. Życzę ci spełnienia wszystkiego, czego tylko zapragniesz._

Levi nigdy w życiu nie był tak bardzo poruszony jak w tej chwili. Nikt nigdy nie podarował mu tak pięknego prezentu.

Starannie zapakował wszystko z powrotem do kartoniku i podniósł się, aby wyjść z pokoju Erwina. Po paru krokach zatrzymał się jednak.

Odłożył prezent na biurko i podszedł do szafy.

Otworzył ją i wyjął jedną z wiszących tam koszul. Przysunął ją do twarzy i zaciągnął się jej zapachem. Zapachem Erwina. Już wcześniej czuł się przyjemnie, będąc blisko mężczyzny i czując jego zapach. Jednak po dzisiejszych pocałunkach ten zapach sprawiał, że jego ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Był w pokoju zupełnie sam, bez Erwina, jednak teraz czując tylko jego zapach, już zrobił się twardy.

Stwierdził, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Erwin dzisiaj nie wróci, a nikt nie będzie mu tutaj przeszkadzać. Zrobił parę kroków do tyłu i opadł plecami na łóżko mężczyzny.

Przymknął oczy. Jedną dłonią wciąż ściskał materiał koszuli i przyciskał go do swojej twarzy. Zapach był oszałamiający. Drugą dłonią sięgnął do swoich spodni, rozpiął rozporek i objął palcami swojego nabrzmiałego już penisa. Zaczął szybko poruszać dłonią. Z jego ust wydobyło się ciche westchnienie.

Uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę leży w łóżku Erwina, w miejscu, w którym ten spędzał prawie każdą noc. Czy Erwin kiedykolwiek masturbował się, myśląc o nim?

Przyśpieszył, czując, że zaraz dojdzie. Zaciągał się zapachem Erwina, czuł na twarzy delikatny dotyk materiału. Oddychał coraz szybciej, wydając z siebie ciche westchnięcia.

Nagle wyobraził sobie, że to nie jego ręka, ale ręka Erwina zaciska się na jego penisie. Jęknął głośno, dochodząc o wiele szybciej, niż się spodziewał.

Leżał jeszcze chwilę w nie swojej pościeli, uspokajając swoje serce. O cholera, właśnie sobie uświadomił, że chyba ma poważny problem. 

Czuł coś do Erwina Smitha.


	7. Chapter 7

Trzy dni, podczas których Erwin był poza Trostem, ciągnęły się Leviemu w nieskończoność. Spędzał czas na takich czynnościach jak zwykle – głównie były to treningi oraz szkolenie kadetów. Po południu spotykał się z Hanji, Moblitem, i Miche’m. Dbał też o porządek wspólnej kwatery, choć to akurat nie należało do jego obowiązków. Nie mógł jednak zaakceptować bałaganu, a niektórzy zwiadowcy zupełnie nie przejmowali się rzuconym byle gdzie papierkiem czy kurzem, zalegającym od paru dni na półkach. Dlatego w takich chwilach Levi zawiązywał szarą chustę wokół twarzy i rozpoczynał walkę ze swoim drugim, zaraz po tytanach, największym wrogiem – brudem.

Trzeciego dnia Levi nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie i ponownie odwiedził sypialnię Erwina. Tym razem jednak nie zajmował się macaniem koszul kapitana. Samo wspomnienie tej sytuacji, kiedy zrobił sobie dobrze w łóżku Erwina, powodowało u niego palące uczucie wstydu. Dlatego starał się wyrzucić to z pamięci, a najlepszym lekarstwem na niemyślenie była dla niego praca fizyczna. Wysprzątał każdy kąt sypialni kapitana, z rozdrażnieniem myśląc o sprzątaczach zatrudnianych przez korpus zwiadowczy. Jego zdaniem w ogóle nie przykładali się do swojej pracy. Oni też potrzebowaliby poważnego treningu.

Samodzielnie odkurzył półki, uporządkował leżące byle jak książki, zmienił pościel. Ułożył dokumenty, które leżały luzem na biurku. Nie przeglądał ich, nawet nie przeszło mu to przez myśl. Na co dzień miał dość gadaniny Erwina o ekspedycjach i treningach, więc kartkowanie jego zapisków było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miałby ochotę w tym pomieszczeniu. Jednak traf chciał, że jedna z kartek wypadła mu z ręki i sfrunęła na podłogę. Levi podniósł ją i rozszerzył oczy. Zauważył na niej swoje imię, zanotowane pismem Erwina. To akurat przykuło jego uwagę.

_1\. Oddział Miche’a  
2\. Oddział Hanji (+ Moblit?)  
3\. Oddział Leviego (oddział specjalny? sam skompletuje zespół)  
Nasz najlepszy żołnierz!  
Zaprosić go na drugi obiad?_

Levi nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który samoczynnie pojawił się na jego twarzy. Pomijając wspomnienie wspólnego obiadu, zapiski te przypomniały Leviemu również o podsłuchanej rozmowie między Erwinem a pułkownikiem Voglem. Czy Smith rzeczywiście chciał zaproponować ich kandydatury na stanowiska kapitanów? Przecież w jego przypadku byłoby to zupełnie niemożliwe. Nikt nie zaakceptowałby takiego wyrzutka jak on w roli kapitana, a nie miał ochoty na co dzień wysłuchiwać narzekań starych pierników na swój temat.

Z drugiej strony, posiadanie własnego oddziału… Jeśli Erwin rzeczywiście pozwoliłby wybrać mu skład własnego zespołu, wybrałby oczywiście najlepszych ludzi. Było kilka osób, których umiejętności na treningach przyciągały jego uwagę. Jednak czy potrafiliby mu zaufać? Czy on potrafiłby zaufać im? Jak zachowaliby się w terenie, gdy ujrzeliby tytanów na własne oczy? I w końcu: czy byłby dla nich dobrym liderem, za którym warto podążać?

Z własnego doświadczenia doskonale wiedział, że nie nadawał się na kapitana. Nie lubił współpracować. Praca zespołowa kompletnie mu nie wychodziła. Nienawidził wykonywania rozkazów tak samo jak wydawania rozkazów. Robił to, co w danej chwili uważał za słuszne i robił to zupełnie sam. Nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy.

Jednak kto wie? Może powinien zmienić swoje przyzwyczajenia. Mógłby spróbować bardziej się otworzyć, zwłaszcza na ludzi w skompletowanym przez siebie oddziale. Może powinien korzystać czasem z pomocy innych i nie starać się wykonywać każdego zadania samodzielnie.

Własny oddział, zaufani i utalentowani zwiadowcy, wierzący w niego… Nie, to wydawało się zbyt mało realistyczne. I za bardzo bałby się porażki.

Farlan i Isabel mu zaufali i nie skończyło się to dla nich dobrze.

Odłożył kartkę na miejsce.

* * *

Levi, Hanji, Moblit i Miche wracając z treningu, przysiedli na murku, który znajdował się za ich kwaterą. Dzień był pogodny, na niebie nie można było odnaleźć ani jednej chmury. Śnieg, który jeszcze do niedawna zalegał w okolicy, dziś już zupełnie stopniał. Levi spojrzał na skrawek zieleni, który mieli przed sobą i dostrzegł kilka budzących się do życia kwiatów. Miały złocistą barwę, ich płatki jeszcze nie do końca się rozwinęły, ale to pewnie kwestia kilku dni, zanim rozkwitną w pełni. Levi zapatrzył się w nie, a jego myśli zaczęły błądzić wokół osoby, której kolor włosów był równie intensywnie złocisty. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go nagle głos Miche’a:

\- Hm, wiecie co? Cały dzień czuję dzisiaj zapach Erwina… Ale przecież to niemożliwe, bo go tu nie ma. Czyżby węch zaczął mnie zawodzić?

Levi zaklął w duchu. Spędził dziś sporo czasu w sypialni kapitana, nie pomyślał o tym, że może przesiąknąć unoszącym się tam zapachem Erwina. Oczywiście zwykły człowiek nigdy by tego nie wyczuł, ale Miche był dziwny. Levi mógł spokojnie nazywać go dzisiaj swoim przyjacielem, podczas treningów i ekspedycji porozumiewali się już bez słów. Poza tym, według Leviego, Miche był najbardziej utalentowanym zwiadowcą. Zaraz po nim, oczywiście. Wyróżniał się tym, że wyczuwał wszystko na kilometr. Gdy chodziło o tytanów, było to niezawodne i niezbędne. Gorzej, jeśli wyczuwał coś, co człowiek wolał zachować tylko dla siebie.

Hanji wybuchnęła śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

\- To pewnie dlatego, że podczas treningu pożyczyłam jego sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru. Mój się popsuł i musiałam oddać go do naprawy – powiedziała Hanji, rzucając Leviemu krótkie spojrzenie. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak jego panika powoli ustępuje.

\- Dobrze, że zaciął się teraz, a nie podczas ekspedycji – zauważył Moblit. Siedział tuż obok Hanji, trzymając rękę tuż obok jej dłoni. Levi zauważył, że ich palce delikatnie się dotykają. Dostrzegł rumieniec, który pojawił się na twarzy okularnicy. Uniósł kącik ust.

Miche chyba niczego nie dostrzegł, bo jedynie przeciągnął się i po chwili zeskoczył z murku.

\- Zaraz się ściemni, a ja zgłodniałem. Chodźmy, bo z obiadu zostaną dla nas same resztki!

* * *

Levi zjadł obiad wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami, a potem spędził z nimi czas we wspólnej kwaterze. Siedzieli przy stole i rozmawiali o dzisiejszym treningu, potem zmienili temat na bardziej przyziemne sprawy. Miche chwalił się, że udało mu się poderwać barmankę, którą adorował już od dłuższego czasu, z kolei siedząca obok niego Hanji opowiedziała im o niezwykłym śnie, jaki miała tej nocy, w którym główną rolę oczywiście odgrywali tytani. Moblit, siedzący naprzeciwko niej, słuchał jej opowieści z lekkim uśmiechem, pełnym rozczulenia, natomiast Levi, zajmujący krzesło obok Moblita, w trakcie owej historii zdążył pójść do kuchni i zrobić sobie herbatę. Gdy wrócił po chwili, Hanji wciąż opowiadała z przejęciem o tym samym. Chyba nic ważnego go nie ominęło.

\- …i gdy udało mi się uciec z tego lasu, natrafiłam na kolejną grupkę tytanów, a ta z kolei wykonywała jakiś dziwny taniec. No to stwierdziłam, że powinnam robić to samo co oni, żeby mnie nie zauważyli i też zaczęłam tańczyć… O ja cię, jakie to śliczne!

Levi siedział na krześle, popijając herbatę, a nogi oparł wygodnie o parapet okna, które znajdowało się tuż obok. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Hanji mówiła o nim. A konkretniej, o czymś, co trzymał obecnie w dłoniach.

\- Masz nową filiżankę? – spytał Moblit, również spoglądając na Leviego. – W samą porę, poprzednia już chyba trochę się zużyła.

\- Skąd ją masz? – chciał wiedzieć Miche. Wąsacz był na tyle ciekawski, że nachylił się w stronę siedzącego naprzeciw niego mężczyzny i głośno wciągnął powietrze nosem. – Wyczuwam też jakiś dziwny zapach. To nie jest zwyczajna herbata.

\- Co cię to obchodzi? – spytał Levi, po czym wziął łyk gorącego napoju. Trzymał filiżankę w typowy dla siebie sposób, obejmując jej końce palcami. - Człowiek nie może już spokojnie się napić.

\- To jakiś prezent? – spytał Moblit, przez co Levi zapragnął trzepnąć tego uroczego chłopaka prosto w jego zakuty łeb.

\- Levi, masz jakąś adoratorkę? A może adoratora? – Miche poderwał się i oparł łokcie na stole. – Opowiedz nam wszystko, ze szczegółami!

\- Zabieraj te łokcie... – warknął Levi, marszcząc czoło. – Sam sobie kupiłem, po ostatniej wyprawie chyba mi się należało, co?

\- Ej, dobra, ale słuchajcie dalej, to nie jest koniec mojego snu! – Hanji zamachała rękami, próbując z powrotem ściągnąć na siebie uwagę towarzyszy. Levi był jej za to wdzięczny. – No więc… zaczęłam tańczyć, w taki sam sposób, jak ci wszyscy tytani wokół mnie. Małymi kroczkami próbowałam jednak dalej iść przed siebie i teraz dopiero zaczyna się najciekawsze…

* * *

Miche zdążył zasnąć na krześle w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji. Hanji i Moblit siedzieli na fotelach przy kominku i rozmawiali z sobą ściszonymi głosami. Levi nie chciał im przeszkadzać. Zajął więc miejsce na parapecie i patrzył na Trost, pogrążony w mroku. Gdy w końcu zauważył podjeżdżającą pod budynek bryczkę, jego serce zabiło szybciej. Ujrzał wysoką sylwetkę Erwina, który wysiadł z pojazdu i pożegnał się z dorożkarzem. Szybkim krokiem skierował się do drzwi wejściowych, żeby nie zmoknąć. Choć dzień był pogodny, wieczór okazał się być deszczowy.

Hanji nagle roześmiała się głośno, widocznie Moblit musiał powiedzieć jej coś zabawnego. Miche poruszył się niespokojnie. Podniósł się do prostego siadu i ziewnął, a potem otworzył oczy i zaczął wąchać przestrzeń wokół siebie. Levi westchnął, nie cierpiał, kiedy Zacharius to robił.

\- Oho, chyba nasz kapitan wraca.

Po chwili drzwi do pokoju wspólnego rzeczywiście otworzyły się i ich oczom ukazał się Erwin we własnej osobie. Płaszcz musiał zostawić w swojej sypialni, gdyż teraz miał na sobie szare spodnie i marynarkę, a także białą koszulę. Wyglądał na trochę zmęczonego, jego blond włosy znajdowały się w pewnym nieładzie i były trochę wilgotne od deszczu, a kołnierzyk koszuli mężczyzny wydawał się trochę pognieciony. Levi jednak na widok Erwina poczuł, jak coś skręca mu się w żołądku, oczywiście w przyjemny sposób. Pewnie coś w rodzaju tych cholernych motylków w brzuchu. Mimo tych widocznych oznak zmęczenia na twarzy, Erwin chyba nigdy nie wydawał się Leviemu tak bardzo przystojny jak w tej chwili.

\- Witajcie – odezwał się Smith, uśmiechając się do swoich towarzyszy. – Jak wam minął dzień? Jak dzisiejszy trening?

Jego przyjaciele popatrzyli na siebie, po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem. Hanji i Moblit podnieśli się z miejsc i podeszli do stołu, przy którym siedział Miche. Hanji, zanim usiadła, uściskała Erwina z całej siły.

\- Oj, Erwinciu, ty nasz służbisto, nigdy się nie zmieniaj! Cieszę się, że jesteś z nami z powrotem. Trening jak trening, wszyscy drewniani tytani zostali zgładzeni. Trost może spać bezpiecznie. Lepiej opowiadaj, co tam ustaliliście na spotkaniu! I czemu tyle to trwało.

\- I czy były tam jakieś ładne kapitanki – dodał Miche, jakby to było w tej chwili najważniejsze. Levi uśmiechnął się i przewrócił oczami. Podniósł się w końcu z parapetu i podszedł bliżej swoich towarzyszy. Nie zajął jednak miejsca przy stole, ale oparł się o ścianę, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i spoglądając na przyjaciół. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że w taki sposób choć przez chwilę jest od nich wszystkich wyższy.

Erwin usiadł obok Miche’a.

\- Zebranie opóźniło się o jeden dzień, ponieważ dowódcy wszystkich trzech korpusów mieli jakieś nagłe spotkanie. Nie opłacało mi się wracać, więc zostałem na miejscu. Spotkałem paru starych znajomych. Pixisa, Nile’a… A reszta spotkań upłynęła tak jak się spodziewałem, głównie na rozmowach, nowych uzgodnieniach co do ulepszeń treningów i ekspedycji.

\- Dobra, przejdź do najważniejszego. Czy możemy mówić ci już „pułkowniku”? – spytała Hanji, unosząc jedną brew. Jej okulary zalśniły w blasku świec, które stały na stole.

\- Cóż, właściwie to tak… Mam też inne wieści, ale to może zostawmy na jutro…

\- Juhuuu! – zawołała Hanji, a wraz z nią wesoły okrzyk wydali również Miche i Moblit. Kilku pozostałych zwiadowców, którzy też przebywali w pomieszczeniu, spojrzało w ich stronę ze zdegustowaniem.

\- Ciiiii! – syknęła jakaś kobieta, która siedziała na fotelu na drugim końcu pokoju, czytając książkę.

\- Oj tam, to nie biblioteka! – zawołała do niej Hanji, a potem spojrzała ponownie na Erwina, uśmiechając się do niego. – Gratulacje, pułkowniku. Coraz bliżej do dowódcy, co?

Erwin roześmiał się i pokręcił głową, ale Levi doskonale wiedział, że właśnie to było spełnieniem marzeń tego mężczyzny. Przynajmniej obecnie.

\- Moim celem jest przede wszystkim udoskonalenie korpusu zwiadowczego. I tak jak mówiłem, mam dla was dobre wieści, ale to może poczekać do jutra.

\- Nie, mów teraz! – Miche zabębnił zaciśniętymi pięściami o stół, przez co rozległo się ponowne „ciii!”.

\- Miche, Erwin jest zmęczony, założę się, że jedyne, na co ma teraz ochotę, to iść spać – powiedziała Hanji.

Erwin zerknął ukradkiem na filiżankę, która stała na stole w miejscu, przy którym jeszcze do niedawna siedział Levi. Zostały w niej jedynie fusy po herbacie.

Smith uniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Leviego. Wpatrywali się w siebie dłuższą chwilę.

Ciszę przerwało głośne ziewnięcie Miche’a.

\- No dobra, mam tylko nadzieję, że to będą dobre wiadomości. Inaczej nie zasnę. Erwin, tylko nie mów, że nas przenoszą i będziemy w różnych dystryktach… Przyzwyczaiłem się już do waszych słodkich mordek.

\- Nie, Miche, mogę ci obiecać, że to same dobre wiadomości. – Erwin przeniósł wzrok z Leviego na Miche’a.

\- Przynajmniej dobrze was tam karmili? – chciała wiedzieć Hanji.

\- Czy na pewno chcecie o tym słuchać? – Smith uśmiechnął się trochę łobuzersko. – Powiem tylko, że nie chodziłem głodny.

\- Skoro spotkałeś Nile’a, to co tam u niego? – spytał Miche, ponownie tego wieczoru kładąc łokcie na stole. – Był razem z Marie, czy została w domu?

Levi drgnął lekko, słysząc to imię. Spojrzał szybko na Erwina, ten jednak wydawał się tak samo pogodny jak chwilę temu.

\- Byli razem, ale trochę znudziły ją przeciągające się rozmowy, więc zajęła się zwiedzaniem dystryktu Ermiha. Zakupami i tak dalej.

\- A co tam niby jest do zwiedzania? – zdziwił się Moblit.

\- Stragany? Zakłady produkcyjne? Same atrakcje! – Hanji roześmiała się i objęła ramieniem Moblita, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się i zarumienił.

\- Rozmawialiście z sobą? – zapytał Miche, poruszając brwiami w charakterystyczny sposób. – Może stwierdziła, że wybrała nie tego faceta? W końcu zacząłeś się teraz piąć po drabinie sukcesu. A mówi się przecież, że stara miłość nie rdzewieje…

\- Rany, Miche, znajdź sobie w końcu jakąś babę na stałe, bo chyba potrzebujesz – stwierdziła Hanji, uśmiechając się do wąsatego przyjaciela. – A ja potrzebuję się dziś wyspać…

\- No co? – zaperzył się Miche. – Myślałem, że was obchodzi szczęście naszego kapit… to znaczy, pułkownika. To, że wy gołąbeczki gruchacie z sobą cały dzień nie oznacza, że inni też nie potrzebują szczęścia.

\- Ooooj, zrobiło się naprawdę późno! – Hanji poderwała się na równe nogi, rumieniąc się aż po same uszy. – Dobrej nocy!

Moblit również się podniósł.

\- Odprowadzę cię! – zawołał i ruszył szybkim krokiem za oddalającą się okularnicą.

\- Rany, zachowują się jak para nastolatków. No nic, ja też idę spać… dobranoc, chłopaczki. – Miche uśmiechnął się do Erwina, a potem wstał i spojrzał na Leviego. Podniósł rękę i potargał jego włosy, na co Ackerman skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem.

\- Ej! Nie jestem twoim pieskiem!

Przez ten gest Levi zdał sobie sprawę, że oto wrócił z powrotem do świata, w którym wszyscy byli od niego wyżsi, z tym że Miche zdecydowanie górował nad resztą. Wąsaty mężczyzna wyszczerzył do niego zęby, po czym odmaszerował.

Levi przygładził swoją fryzurę i spojrzał na Erwina, który właśnie wstawał od stołu.

\- Czy miałbyś teraz chwilę, żeby porozmawiać? – spytał Leviego, zachowując powagę. – Mam kilka dokumentów, z zasugerowanymi przez samego dowódcę zmianami w formacji. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co o nich myślisz.

\- Jeśli to nie może poczekać… - Levi wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wolisz porozmawiać tutaj czy u mnie?

Leviemu na moment zaschło w ustach. Czy on pytał na serio?

\- U ciebie chyba będzie spokojniej – zdołał wydusić z siebie dopiero po chwili.

Erwin skinął głową i razem z Levim wyszli z pomieszczenia. Zeszli po schodach i ruszyli w stronę pojedynczych kwater.

\- Żałuję, że nie byłem dzisiaj obecny na waszym treningu, nie sądziłem, że tak się to przeciągnie. Powiedz, jak nasi nowi rekruci? Czy Hans nauczył się w końcu utrzymywać równowagę na placu?

\- Powiedzmy.

Zbliżali się do sypialni Erwina. Levi nie umiał nic poradzić na to, że był coraz bardziej podniecony. Za chwilę będzie z Erwinem sam na sam, po prawie trzech dniach jego nieobecności. Ciężko było mu walczyć z tym uczuciem, ale musiał się przyznać do tego, że najzwyczajniej w świecie za nim tęsknił.

Erwin otworzył drzwi. Weszli do środka. Świece były już zapalone, gdyż Erwin był tutaj, zanim znalazł ich w wspólnym pokoju. Kontynuował dalej swój wątek.

\- Powtarzałem Hansowi kilka razy, że najważniejsze jest wyczucie, a każdy uczy się tego w różnym czasie. Sam wiesz, że niektórzy, tak jak ty, od razu to opanowują, a innym zajmuje to trochę dłużej. Trzeba też sprawdzić sprzęt, czy przypadkiem się nie zaciął. - Erwin, mówiąc to, zamknął drzwi, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Leviego. – Dokumenty leżą na stole, możesz…

Erwin nie dokończył, gdyż Levi złapał go za kołnierz koszuli i popchnął na drzwi. Rozległ się cichy stuk, gdy Smith uderzył o nie plecami. Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, gdyż Levi stanął na palcach i wpił się namiętnie w jego usta, przymykając oczy.

Levi poczuł zapach mężczyzny. Na żywo był o wiele bardziej oszałamiający.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że przyszedłem tu, żeby słuchać o jakichś pieprzonych dokumentach? – spytał po chwili Levi, odrywając się od jego wargi i patrząc Erwinowi w oczy. Przyciskał swoje ciało do mężczyzny, a doznanie to było o wiele przyjemniejsze na żywo niż w jego wyobraźni.

\- Sądziłem, że jesteś chociaż w minimalnym stopniu zainteresowany… - Erwin uśmiechnął się, a Levi dostrzegł delikatny rumieniec, wstępujący na jego policzki. Gdyby to było możliwe, kazałby oprawić ten widok w ramę i powiesić na ścianie, aby móc patrzeć na niego godzinami. Zwłaszcza mając tę świadomość, że to on był powodem tych rumieńców.

\- Jestem zainteresowany czymś innym. – Levi położył jedną dłoń na torsie mężczyzny, aby następnie zjechać nią niżej. Poprzez materiał koszuli czuł umięśniony brzuch Erwina.

\- Te dokumenty… są naprawdę bardzo ciekawe. – Głos Smitha z sekundy na sekundę robił się coraz bardziej słaby. - Zwłaszcza fragment o sygnałach dymnych, spodobałby ci się…

\- Podoba mi się ten sygnał – powiedział cicho Levi, po czym sięgnął dłonią jeszcze niżej, do spodni mężczyzny. Były gładkie i szorstkie w dotyku. Levi zacisnął palce i poczuł przez materiał spodni twardą już w tym momencie erekcję mężczyzny, który stał przed nim i oddychał coraz szybciej.

\- Levi… - wyszeptał cicho Erwin, po czym schylił się, żeby dosięgnąć jego ust. Levi oddał pocałunek i objął Erwina za szyję.

Nie przestając się całować, pokuśtykali w stronę łóżka. Po drodze wpadli na kilka sprzętów, strącili książki z półki i przewrócili krzesło. Żaden z nich jednak się tym nie przejął.

Erwin opadł na łóżko, pociągając na siebie Leviego. Ackerman pochylił się nad mężczyzną i pocałował go namiętnie.

\- Na pewno tego chcesz? – spytał nagle Smith, w przerwie między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim. Brwi Leviego zbiegły się na moment w niebezpieczną linię.

\- Czy możesz się już na dzisiaj zamknąć? – spytał, zaczynając rozpinać guziki koszuli Erwina. – Cholera, może mi pomożesz z tym dziadostwem? Że też musisz zawsze wyglądać tak elegancko. Pan Przystojny, zawsze w zapinanej koszuli.

Erwin roześmiał się, a na ten dźwięk Levi poczuł rozczulenie. Gdy już uporali się z guzikami, Ackerman pochylił się i zaczął całować szyję i tors Erwina. Słyszał jego przyśpieszony oddech i ciche westchnięcia. Odgłosy te sprawiały, że czuł coraz większe pożądanie i najchętniej przeszedłby już do ostatniego etapu, jednak nie chciał przyśpieszać tej chwili. Chciał robić to powoli i zapamiętać ten wieczór ze szczegółami.

Rozpiął spodnie Erwina i ujrzał elegancką, ciemną bieliznę. Choć bardzo podobał mu się ten widok, wolał zobaczyć to, co kryło się za materiałem. Spojrzał na twarz Erwina i ujrzał, że mężczyzna spogląda na niego z lekkim zawstydzeniem. Levi spotulniał i zrozumiał, że pewnie minęło trochę czasu, odkąd uprawiał seks…

Albo…

\- Robiłeś to kiedyś z mężczyzną? – spytał Levi i poczuł ukłucie wstydu, że nie zapytał o to Erwina wcześniej.

\- Dlaczego pytasz? – spytał Smith. Był zwykle dyplomatyczny i pewny siebie, jednak w tej chwili Levi dostrzegł zawahanie w jego oczach.

\- Nie musisz się wstydzić.

\- Wiem, nie wstydzę się. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to nie, nigdy nie byłem aż tak daleko w swoich relacjach z żadnym mężczyzną. Rozumiem, że ty masz w tym doświadczenie?

\- Czy ja wiem? Mówiłem ci, że nigdy nie byłem w nikim zakochany. Zwykle było to jednorazowe spotkanie. Jeden wieczór i koniec.

\- Czy teraz też to będzie tylko jeden wieczór? – spytał Erwin. Levi spojrzał mu w oczy i nie widząc w nich sprzeciwu, powoli zsunął z niego bieliznę.

\- A chcesz, żeby tak było? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Erwin nie był już w stanie nic na to odrzec. Levi pochylił się i wziął do ust jego męskość, słysząc przeciągłe westchnienie mężczyzny. Starał się nie śpieszyć, być delikatny i przede wszystkim sprawiać Erwinowi przyjemność. Gdy widział jednak, że Smith był coraz bardziej odprężony i, przede wszystkim, coraz bardziej podniecony, ciężko było mu powstrzymać własne pożądanie. Pieścił, smakował i ssał jego penisa, ale czuł, że chce więcej. Szybko zrzucił z siebie własne ubrania i pociągnął na siebie mężczyznę.

W pewnym momencie towarzyszyło mu już to niesamowite wrażenie, że są jednym ciałem. Czuł dotyk, smak, zapach Erwina, czuł go obok i czuł go w sobie. Słyszał jego oddech i ciche pojękiwanie. Kilka razy usłyszał też swoje imię, wyszeptane przez mężczyznę. Erwin na początku poruszał się w nim powoli, delikatnymi ruchami, by w końcu przyśpieszyć i wchodzić w niego coraz szybciej i mocniej. Doszli prawie jednocześnie. Levi czuł zalewającą go falę rozkoszy, nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś może być aż tak przyjemne. Pomyślał nagle, że seks smakował zupełnie inaczej z kimś, kogo koch… to znaczy, z kimś, na kim zaczęło mu zależeć.

Leżeli obok siebie, uspokajając swoje oddechy. Tym razem to Levi leżał na plecach, Erwin położył głowę na jego nagim torsie. Przez chwilę milczeli, wsłuchani w bicie swoich serc.

\- Widziałem, że filiżanka ci się spodobała – szepnął po chwili Erwin. Uniósł lekko głowę, żeby spojrzeć Leviemu w oczy. Kosmyki jego blond włosów tym razem znajdowały się w zupełnym nieładzie, roztrzepane i posklejane z sobą.

Levi uniósł kąciki ust na ten widok.

\- No nie wiem, wciąż ją wypróbowuję. Jak na razie wszystkie testy przechodzi pozytywnie.

\- Nikt się nie zdziwił, że pijesz z nowej filiżanki?

\- Hanji. A potem reszta. Ale okularnica szybko ich zagadała. Tak na marginesie, chyba wie, że coś między nami jest. To głównie twoja zasługa. Podobno nie umiałeś przestać o mnie paplać w towarzystwie i ta mądra kobieta się wszystkiego domyśliła.

Erwin roześmiał się.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę. Odkąd cię poznałem, nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tobie. Jesteś niesamowity. W wielu aspektach... Właśnie, dziękuję za wysprzątanie mojej sypialni. Domyśliłem się, że raczej to nie pani Rita zmiotła kurz z dosłownie każdej półki.

\- Skoro miałem tu dzisiaj przyjść i cię przelecieć, to musiałem zadbać o porządek.

\- Widzę, że miałeś wszystko przemyślane i przygotowane. Cały uknuty plan.

\- Uczę się od najlepszego.

Erwin ponownie się zaśmiał. Levi pomyślał, że mógłby tak leżeć i słuchać tego śmiechu codziennie. Przymknął nagle oczy. Przez sekundę poczuł coś nieprzyjemnego, coś cholernie bolącego, wspomnienie pewnego uczucia, które starał się zepchnąć w najdalsze zakątki swojej jaźni. Nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć, był w tym momencie zbyt szczęśliwy.

\- Levi? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Erwin.

\- Tak. – Levi otworzył oczy. Twarze, które widział przed chwilą w tym odległym, bolesnym wspomnieniu, zniknęły. Objął mężczyznę i przyciągnął go do siebie, aby go pocałować. Był teraz tu, z Erwinem i żaden z nich nigdzie się nie wybierał. Jakiekolwiek złe przeczucia, które odczuł, powinien usunąć na zawsze ze swojej głowy.

* * *

Levi obudził się nad ranem. W pierwszym momencie nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Poczuł obok ciepłe ciało oraz silne ramię, obejmujące go od tyłu. Spojrzał na śpiącego obok Erwina. Wezbrała się w nim czułość do mężczyzny. Odwrócił się w jego stronę i dotknął policzka Smitha, a potem zaczął gładzić jego włosy.

Chciał, żeby tak wyglądał każdy poranek. Wiedział, że nie będzie to możliwe, gdyż ich życie było podporządkowane wielu nakazom i rozkazom, obowiązkom i regułom. Nie będą ogłaszać wszem i wobec, że zaczęli się z sobą spotykać. Erwin był bardzo ostrożny i wolał, żeby nikt nie wiedział nic o najbliższych mu osobach. Zbyt łatwo mógłby stać się politycznym celem. Dlatego Levi podejrzewał, że z nimi będzie tak samo, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Gotów był zaakceptować każde warunki, byle tylko móc otrzymać chwile sam na sam z tym mężczyzną.

Levi wiedział też, że Erwin miał pewien cel. Akceptował jego ambicje, chociaż do końca ich nie rozumiał. Chciał jednak pomagać Smithowi w osiągnięciu tych celów. Zaczynał odczuwać to w taki sposób, że szczęście Erwina było też jego szczęściem. Oczywiście, nie wyznałby tego nikomu, jednak musiał przyznać się do tego przed samym sobą.

Po wspólnie spędzonej nocy wiedział, że będzie dalej robił wszystko, aby ochraniać tego mężczyznę za wszelką cenę. Zwłaszcza, że pomimo swojego niezawodnego instynktu i intelektu, Erwinowi czasem strzelały do głowy dziwne pomysły. Najczęściej związane z poświęcaniem się dla dobra ludzkości.

Levi stwierdził, że będzie przy nim także dlatego, aby mu te pomysły wybijać z głowy.


	8. Chapter 8

– Słyszałam, że jest najlepszym żołnierzem wśród zwiadowców.

– To prawda. Zupełnie samodzielnie zgładził do tej pory jedenastu tytanów. Nikt przed nim tego nie dokonał.

– Aż ciężko w to uwierzyć, co? Myślałem, że jest wyższy.

– Oluo, no co ty… Oluo, tak? Dziwne imię.

– Co w nim dziwnego?? Aaaaghr…

– Na najwyższe Mury, czy ty właśnie ugryzłeś się w język?

– Oluo, Eld chciał powiedzieć, że nie powinieneś wygadywać takich rzeczy. Wzrost nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Kapitan Ackerman jest podobno najszybszy i najbardziej uzdolniony ze wszystkich zwiadowców.

– No nie wiem, wolałbym najpierw zobaczyć go w jakiejś akcji, zanim zdecyduję się zostać jego chłopcem na posyłki…

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle. Czwórka zwiadowców poderwała się z miejsc.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Levi. Zatrzymał się przed zgromadzonymi żołnierzami i każdego z nich obrzucił krótkim spojrzeniem. Był ubrany w brązowy płaszcz, sięgający kostek. Wyglądał przystojnie i poważnie. Kołnierz płaszcza nie był zapięty do końca. Odsłaniał białą chustę, którą Levi miał zawiązaną pod szyją.

Pierwszy z prawej, Oluo Bozad. Choć był w podobnym wieku do reszty, wyglądał na starszego. Miał lekko falowane, jasnobrązowe włosy. Czasem zbyt dużo gadał i bywał irytujący. Jednak według Leviego był to najbardziej utalentowany żołnierz z tej czwórki i pokładał w nim spore nadzieje.

Drugi kandydat, Eld Jinn. Wysoki blondyn, swoje długie włosy nosił zaczesane w kok, a jego brodę pokrywał lekki zarost. Stanowczy, poważny, można było na nim polegać. Często też wykazywał się sporą kreatywnością. Był najlepszym kandydatem na zastępcę Leviego.

Kolejnym zwiadowcą wybranym przez Ackermana okazał się Gunther Schultz. Również dość wysoki, miał trochę ciemniejszą karnację od pozostałych oraz brązowe włosy. Był inteligentny i wiedział, jak zrobić dobry pożytek ze sprzętu do manewru przestrzennego.

No i ostatnia osoba. Petra Ral, odrobinę niższa od Leviego. Miała rude włosy do ramion oraz bursztynowe oczy. Z własnych obserwacji Levi mógł określić ją jako troskliwą, lojalną i opiekuńczą. Myślała o innych i często tłumiła konflikty. Nie była jednak potulna, miała swoje zdanie i była zdyscyplinowana.

Levi odchrząknął.

– Zaprosiłem was tu, ponieważ chciałbym zaproponować wam dołączenie do mojego oddziału. Pułkownik Smith nazwał go „oddziałem do zadań specjalnych”, ale możecie nazywać go po prostu „oddziałem Leviego”. Zresztą, nie obchodzi mnie nazwa. Wybrałem was, ponieważ moim zdaniem jesteście obecnie najlepszymi żołnierzami w naszym korpusie zwiadowczym.

Zgromadzeni żołnierze wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Levi dostrzegł to i stwierdził, że musi szybko ostudzić ich zapał.

– Hej, tylko za bardzo się nie podniecajcie. Wciąż sporo wam jeszcze brakuje. Jeśli zdecydujecie się wstąpić do mojego oddziału, musicie wiedzieć, na co się decydujecie. Będziemy delegowani do najtrudniejszych zadań, zarówno tych wewnątrz murów, jak i do tych poza nimi. Ciężko mi w tym momencie określić, czym dokładnie będziecie się zajmować. Od razu mogę jednak was ostrzec, że nie będzie to zabawa w piaskownicy. Jeśli zechcecie mi towarzyszyć, często będziecie ryzykować własnym życiem. No, to chyba tyle, jeśli chodzi o słowa zachęty. Czy macie jakieś pytania? Jeśli nie, jaka jest wasza decyzja?

Kandydaci spojrzeli po sobie, a następnie przenieśli spojrzenie na Leviego. Każde z nich było zdecydowane.

– Wchodzę w to – odezwał się Eld, unosząc kącik ust.

– Ja też! – zawołała Petra, uśmiechając się uroczo. Wpatrywała się w Leviego błyszczącymi oczami.

– Skoro się tu pofatygowałem, to chyba już jasne, że możecie na mnie liczyć – odparł Oluo, poprawiając swoją apaszkę. Albo Leviemu się wydawało, albo właśnie zawiązał ją w taki sam sposób, w jaki on zawsze zawiązywał swoją.

– Ja również chcę dołączyć do twojego oddziału, kapitanie Levi – powiedział Gunther.

Levi skinął głową.

– A więc, niech będzie. Od dzisiaj tworzycie oddział do zadań specjalnych.

Czwórka zrekrutowanych członków oddziału specjalnego prawie jednocześnie wykonała ten sam gest: każdy z nich zacisnął prawą pięść, umieszczając ją tuż przy sercu, z kolei lewą rękę zakładając za plecy.

\- Tak jest! – zawołali chórkiem, salutując.

* * *

Levi zapukał trzykrotnie do drewnianych drzwi. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzył je i wszedł do środka. Ujrzał Erwina, siedzącego przy swoim biurku i pochylającego się nad planami najnowszej ekspedycji.

Ackerman odczuwał spore zmęczenie, w końcu spędził prawie cały dzień na treningach, jednak sam widok tego mężczyzny sprawił, że od razu poczuł się lepiej.

– Levi, witaj. – Erwin uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do planów. – Za chwilę skończę. Opowiesz mi, jak tam twój oddział…

Levi zdjął płaszcz, po czym podszedł do Erwina i zatrzymał się tuż za nim. Otoczył ramionami jego szyję i wtulił się w mężczyznę. Poczuł ciepło oraz zapach Erwina, który zawsze jednocześnie uspokajał go i pobudzał. Przedziwna mieszanka.

– Hm, ciebie też miło widzieć… – odrzekł Erwin, kładąc dłoń na obejmującym go ramieniu Leviego. – Chyba częściej musimy spędzać dni osobno, skoro za każdym razem tak za mną tęsknisz.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – mruknął Ackerman, po czym usiadł na krześle, przy stole. Zerknął w bok i dostrzegł przygotowaną dla niego herbatę, w jego najnowszej filiżance. – O. Dziękuję.

– No więc? Opowiesz mi, jak było?

– Czy dla ciebie tak wygląda gra wstępna? Zaczynam myśleć, że gadanie o treningach to jakiś twój fetysz.

Levi objął palcami herbatę i przez chwilę popijał napój. Erwin uśmiechnął się z czułością.

– Są zdecydowani – kontynuował Levi. – To mi się podoba. Zgotowałem im dziś najbardziej ekstremalny trening świata, a na sam koniec kazałem im wysprzątać całą kwaterę. Jednak żaden z nich nie spojrzał na mnie krzywo i ani razu się nie poskarżył. W ich oczach widać zdeterminowanie i podejrzewam, że już się nie wycofają. Chyba.

– Kto został twoją prawą ręką?

– Eld. Zobaczymy, jak sobie poradzi.

– Czyli wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku… Cieszę się. Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Miche’m i Hanji. Też są zadowoleni ze swoich przydziałów. Zespół Miche’a wybrał się dziś wieczorem na integrację do miasta, z kolei Hanji i Moblit mają w końcu przestrzeń do prowadzenia bardziej zaawansowanych badań nad naturą tytanów. Zoe jest wniebowzięta.

– Wyobrażam sobie. Aczkolwiek nigdy nie zrozumiem jej uwielbienia dla tych potworów.

– Ja również – zgodził się Erwin, porządkując dokumenty i składając je na równy stosik. – Ale jednak się to przydaje. Gdyby nie jej fascynacja, wątpię, że znaleźlibyśmy kogoś innego, kto podjąłby się tego zadania dobrowolnie.

Levi dopił herbatę, po czym podniósł się z miejsca. Podszedł do Erwina i odciągnął go od biurka, prowadząc prosto do łóżka.

– Na dziś dość raportów, map i meldunków – powiedział, rozpinając koszulę mężczyzny. – Musisz mi wynagrodzić to, że ostatnio nie masz dla mnie czasu.

– Czy to rozkaz, kapitanie? – spytał Erwin, spoglądając na Leviego swoimi błękitnymi oczami i uśmiechając się.

– Tak jest. Wykonać – odparł Levi, gdy skończył walkę z guzikami. Przyciągnął do siebie mężczyznę i zamknął jego usta pocałunkiem. Erwin objął go wpół i odwzajemnił ten gest. Całowali się, leżąc na łóżku, i powoli ściągając z siebie ubrania. Levi nie dbał w tym momencie o własne zmęczenie, nie potrzebował snu, a czegoś innego. Właściwie, kogoś innego. Zanim nie zaczął spędzać każdej nocy z Erwinem, wcześniej nie miał towarzystwa podczas tej mrocznej i cichej pory dnia. Teraz się to zmieniło, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Pocałował mężczyznę, a potem obrócił się tyłem do niego. Erwin przytulił się do pleców Leviego, całując jego szyję i kark. Samo to sprawiło, że Ackerman zadrżał z rozkoszy, jednak dopiero gdy poczuł w sobie erekcję mężczyzny, wydał z siebie cichy jęk.

Gdy leżeli potem przytuleni do siebie, Levi wpatrywał się w błękitne oczy Erwina i tłumił w sobie pewne słowa, które bardzo chciał wypowiedzieć na głos. Wiedział jednak, że jest na nie zbyt wcześnie.

* * *

Levi wrócił do kwatery dopiero nad ranem. Oprócz szczęścia, euforii i fizycznego zmęczenia odczuwał także lekki wstyd, spowodowany tym, że po raz kolejny nie pozwolił Erwinowi porządnie się wyspać. Ciężko było mu zasypiać przy nim, wolał robić w jego towarzystwie zupełnie co innego. Jednak Erwin nie miał takiej tolerancji na bezsenność, jaką miał on. Dlatego podczas ich wspólnych nocy były takie chwile, w których przyglądał się śpiącemu Erwinowi, będąc przytulonym do niego i wsłuchując się w jego równy oddech. Taki stan rzeczy też mu odpowiadał.

Teraz zmierzał do wspólnych sypialni, aby ułożyć się w swoim łóżku i zdrzemnąć chociaż na pół godziny. Każdej nocy kładł się w zwykłym, codziennym ubraniu. Nie tolerował czegoś takiego jak „piżama”.

Nagle ktoś zagrodził mu drogę. Levi zatrzymał się, w gotowości sięgając do małego nożyka, który nosił przy pasku od spodni. Szybko jednak rozluźnił się, ujrzał bowiem Miche’a. Wąsaty mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Leviego spojrzeniem, które nie było jednak do końca sympatyczne.

– Miche… co tu robisz o tej porze? – spytał Levi, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Z tego co wiedział, Zacharius był wielkim śpiochem i nigdy nie widział go na nogach tak wcześnie.

– Wybieram się na poranny trening z nową drużyną – odparł Miche, przypatrując się uważnie Ackermanowi. – Jestem ciekaw z kolei, co ty tu robisz?

Levi delikatnie rozszerzył oczy. Czyżby Miche domyślał się, skąd wracał? Nie, nie mógłby niczego podejrzewać. Chyba jedynie Hanji wiedziała o jego bliskiej relacji z Erwinem, ale nikt inny.

– Byłem, eee… nie mogłem spać i siedziałem na dachu, jak zawsze. Dlaczego cię to obchodzi?

Wtedy Miche zrobił coś, co sprawiło, że Levi oblał się zimnym potem. Zrobił krok w jego stronę, przez co ich twarze dzieliły teraz tylko centymetry, i najzwyczajniej w świecie go powąchał.

Fantastycznie.

Po chwili Zacharius spojrzał na Leviego wzrokiem, który mówił, że już wszystko wie.

– A więc to chyba zupełny przypadek, że śmierdzisz Erwinem? Już kolejny raz.

Levi nie zamierzał wdawać się w dyskusję na ten temat.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Chyba twój szósty zmysł się trochę popsuł.

Chciał iść dalej, jednak Miche zagrodził mu drogę, a to sprawiło, że cienkie brwi Ackermana zbiegły się w groźną linię, a jego oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

– Nic mi do tego, z kim Erwin się spotyka. To jego wybór. – Miche wpatrywał się w niższego od siebie mężczyznę. Na jego twarzy można było dostrzec powagę. – Do ciebie osobiście też nic nie mam. Nikt lepiej nie asystuje mi przy zabijaniu tytanów niż ty. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek skrzywdzisz Erwina, to nie będziesz mógł liczyć na dalszą współpracę z mojej strony, a jedynie na ciężki wpierdol.

Levi wpatrywał się bez słowa w wąsatego mężczyznę. Jakakolwiek obawa, która pojawiła się chwilę temu w jego sercu, teraz zupełnie znikła.

– Rozumiem. Martwisz się o niego. Cóż, nie powinieneś, nie planuję nic z tych rzeczy.

– Dobrze to przemyśl – kontynuował Miche. – Już kiedyś został zraniony przez kogoś, kogo kochał i nie chciałbym oglądać go znowu w tym stanie.

Levi drgnął lekko, słysząc słowo na „k”. Najchętniej zapytałby Miche’a: „Naprawdę myślisz, że Erwin mnie kocha?”. Tak, bardzo chętnie by go o to zapytał. Tylko później musiałby go zabić.

– Znam go już jakiś czas i wiem, kiedy się w coś zaangażuje – mówił dalej Miche. Możliwe, że dostrzegł to, o co Levi chciał zapytać, w wyrazie jego twarzy. – Dawno nie widziałem go tak szczęśliwego. Nie popsuj tego.

– Nie zamierzam. Właściwie to… sporo się angażujesz w uczucia Erwina. Powinienem być zazdrosny?

Miche lekko rozchylił wargi, na moment pozbawiony animuszu. Levi mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł delikatny rumieniec na policzkach mężczyzny. Ten szybko jednak machnął ręką i odwrócił się do niego bokiem.

– Zazdrosnym możesz być jedynie o ten zasrany korpus zwiadowczy. Nie wiem, czy Erwin kiedykolwiek pokocha kogoś tak, jak kocha swoją pracę. Życzę powodzenia. I do zobaczenia dziś na treningu.

Miche był szybki i zanim Levi zdążył zareagować, ten poczochrał go po włosach, po czym oddalił się szybkim krokiem. Ackerman jęknął z rozdrażnieniem i zajął się układaniem włosów, wpatrując się w plecy oddalającego się mężczyzny. Zjechał spojrzeniem też nieco niżej, na materiał opinający pośladki Miche’a. Musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna był całkiem atrakcyjny, a poza tym był diabelnie wysoki, a to od początku mu się w nim najbardziej podobało. Hm, ciekawe, co Erwin powiedziałby na trójkącik…

Levi uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu, a potem ruszył dalej korytarzem. Wiedział, że Erwin posiadał łatwość w przyciąganiu do siebie ludzkich serc, o ile oczywiście tego chciał. Nie sądził jednak, że serce Zachariusa dał radę przyciągnąć do siebie aż tak blisko.

Szybkim krokiem udał się do wspólnej kwatery zwiadowców, aby obudzić Hanji. Musiał zapytać ją o pewną kwestię związaną z regeneracją tytanów, o której rozmawiali z Erwinem w nocy, a poza tym za nią również się stęsknił.

Cholera, chyba na stare lata zaczynał robić się sentymentalny.

* * *

Levi czekał na Erwina w centrum Trostu, ubrany w swój długi, brązowy płaszcz. Z chłodną obojętnością spoglądał na mijających go ludzi. Niektórzy wpatrywali się w niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Mamo, cy to jeden ze zwiadowców? – spytała jakaś dziewczynka, pokazując na niego palcem.

– Tak, kochanie. Zwiadowcy dbają o to, żebyśmy byli bezpieczni – wyjaśniła jej kobieta, spoglądając na Leviego i uśmiechając się. Levi przewrócił oczami. Chciał powiedzieć, że to niegrzeczne pokazywać na kogoś paluchem. Jednak zamiast tego rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu wysokiego, przystojnego blondyna, na którego czekał. Gdy już zaczął myśleć, że Erwin się nie pojawi, dostrzegł go, wyłaniającego się zza zakrętu.

– Levi, wybacz! – Erwin oddychał szybko. – Długo czekałeś?

– Bardzo długo – skłamał Levi, starając się nie okazać, jak bardzo rozbawił go widok zakłopotanego spóźnieniem pułkownika i stwierdził, że trochę przedłuży ten moment. – Myślałem, że zapuszczę tu korzenie. Nieładnie, miałeś mi się odwdzięczyć, a nie jeszcze bardziej się pogrążać…

– Wybacz, zatrzymali mnie dłużej na zebraniu… Obiecuję, że resztę dnia spędzimy razem. Co powiesz na wspólny obiad u Franza?

Levi przypomniał sobie notatkę, którą widział w sypialni Erwina. „Zaprosić go na drugi obiad?”.

– No nie wiem. Nie boisz się, że ktoś nas zobaczy i rozejdą się plotki?

– Dlaczego? Czy dwóch żołnierzy nie może zjeść razem obiadu? Poza tym, mam naprawdę sporo nowych informacji o pierwszej misji twojego oddziału…

Levi przewrócił oczami. Erwin nigdy się nie zmieni. Rozmawiając, ruszyli powoli w stronę znanej im restauracji.

Gdy siedzieli już w środku, a Franz uwijał się, aby zapewnić im profesjonalną obsługę, Erwin zaczął opowiadać Leviemu o szczegółach pierwszego zadania, jakie zostało wyznaczone oddziałowi specjalnemu. Chodziło o likwidację tytanów podczas łatania zewnętrznego muru. Levi uznał to za drobnostkę, aczkolwiek dobry trening dla żołnierzy, których wybrał. Gdy zaczęli jeść, ich rozmowa w końcu przeniosła się na bardziej zwyczajne tematy, co ucieszyło Leviego.

– Tym razem ja zapłacę – odezwał się Levi, gdy po skończonym posiłku zauważył, że Erwin sięga do kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Smith spojrzał na Leviego z zaskoczeniem.

– Nie musisz, Franz to mój przyjaciel i w sumie to bardziej moje wsparcie dla niego, niż…

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Skoro to nasza druga randka, pozwól teraz mi zapłacić.

Erwin uśmiechnął się czule i wyciągnął rękę w stronę dłoni Leviego, leżącej na stole. Dotknął jej i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Leviemu w sekundę zrobiło się gorąco. Nie zwrócił za bardzo uwagi na to, że jakaś kobieta zatrzymała się obok ich stolika, a po chwili zapytała nieśmiało:

– Erwin?

Szybko cofnęli swoje dłonie i spojrzeli na nią. Levi jej nie znał, stwierdził tylko, że musiała pochodzić z jakichś wyższych sfer, gdyż była bardzo elegancko ubrana. Miała na sobie szarą suknię i czarny płaszcz, z kolei brązowe włosy uczesała w ozdobionego wstążkami warkocza. Levi zerknął na Erwina i ujrzał zaskoczenie na jego twarzy.

– Marie? Ty tutaj?

Levi uniósł brwi, słysząc to imię. A więc to była Marie. Levi szybko przyjrzał się kobiecie uważniej i stwierdził z niechęcią, że Erwin rzeczywiście miał dobry gust. Gdyby kobieta była trochę wyższa, może i jemu by się spodobała.

– Marie, tu jesteś. Znalazłem dla nas stolik… – Do kobiety podszedł wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Miał pociągłą twarz i lekki zarost. Levi kojarzył go, był to pułkownik Nile z żandarmerii, który pretendował do stanowiska dowódcy tego oddziału. Na ich widok skinął im głową. Leviego obrzucił dłuższym spojrzeniem. – Kapitanie Ackerman, słyszałem same dobre wieści na temat twojego oddziału specjalnego. Trzymam kciuki za powodzenie wszelkich akcji.

– Nie chcę zabrzmieć na leniwego, ale oby było ich jak najmniej – odparł Levi, odwzajemniając spojrzenie mężczyzny. – W końcu znudzeni zwiadowcy, zwłaszcza z oddziału specjalnego, to dobry znak dla obywateli.

– Coś w tym jest. Erwinie, miło cię zobaczyć – Nile pożegnał się z nimi i odszedł z Marie do wolnego stolika.

Erwin i Levi wymienili spojrzenia, po czym uśmiechnęli się do siebie z rozbawieniem.

– Cóż, jest całkiem ładna. Mielibyście urocze dzieci – skomentował Levi, unosząc kącik ust. Następnie podniósł się i ubrał swój płaszcz. Wyjął portfel, aby zapłacić za obiad.

– Na najwyższe Mury, lepiej nie. Nie wiedziałyby nawet, jak wygląda ich ojciec. – Erwin zarzucił na siebie swój płaszcz. Miał podobny odcień, jednak większy rozmiar.

Smith dotrzymał obietnicy i resztę dnia rzeczywiście spędzili razem. Najpierw przeszli się nad rzekę, potem spędzili czas w sypialni Erwina. Mężczyzna zaproponował Leviemu, aby ten przeniósł się do jego kwatery. Leviego zaskoczyła ta propozycja, jednak wolał przystać na nią od razu, zanim Erwin się rozmyśli. Korpus zwiadowczy oszczędzał na miejscach ile mógł i zdarzało się, że dwaj lub trzej kapitanowie dzielili z sobą sypialnie. Pomieszczenie, w którym sypiał Erwin, było na tyle duże, że mogli wstawić do niego dodatkowe łóżko i nikogo nie powinno to dziwić. Levi jednak stwierdził, że nie muszą się tym kłopotać, gdyż oficjalnie wystarczy mu krzesło, o czym wielu zwiadowców doskonale wiedziało. Na dodatek widzieli na własne oczy, jak kapitan Ackerman wielokrotnie drzemał sobie w najlepsze właśnie na zwykłym, drewnianym krześle. Zresztą, sypiał w wielu nietypowych miejscach, bardzo rzadko korzystał ze wspólnej kwatery, a każdy wiedział też, że wystarczyły mu dwie, maksymalnie trzy godziny snu, aby normalnie funkcjonować.

Levi opuścił Erwina pod wieczór, gdyż obiecał pewnemu młodziakowi, że poświęci mu chwilę i pokaże kilka technik, przydatnych w starciu z tytanami. Młodziakiem tym był Zack, którego Levi odesłał kiedyś z nocnej warty, gdyż przyłapał go na przysypianiu. Od tamtej pory wpadali czasem na siebie, a Levi znalazł zawsze sposób, żeby dokuczyć Zackowi w jakiś zabawny sposób. Wiedział, że chłopak nie odbierał tego negatywnie, wręcz przeciwnie, zdawał się lubić Leviego. Tak więc spędzili z sobą dwie godziny na placu ćwiczebnym, gdzie Levi pokazywał mu kilka nowych sposobów na załatwienie tytanów.

Po skończonym treningu zjedli razem szybką kolację we wspólnej jadalni. Levi wiedział, że Erwin tak czy inaczej miał do wypełnienia kilka raportów. Nie zauważył, że w pewnym momencie zostali z Zackiem zupełnie sami w pomieszczeniu. Był zbyt zajęty piciem herbaty i rozmyślaniem o tym, co kupić Erwinowi na przyszłe święto Murów. Miał jeszcze sporo czasu, ale chciał wymyślić coś idealnego.

– Kapitanie, chciałbym panu o czymś powiedzieć.

– Kapitanie? – parsknął Levi, spoglądając na chłopaka. – Chyba sobie żartujesz, gdy się poznaliśmy, nie byłem żadnym kapitanem. Mów mi normalnie, po imieniu. Odbiło ci?

Ackerman zdziwił się, widząc nagle, że chłopak przysunął się blisko niego. Siedzieli na jednej ławie, przy jednym stole. Zack wpatrywał się w jego oczy, lekko zarumieniony, co sprawiło, że piegi na jego twarzy także poróżowiały.

Chłopak zbliżył się do niego jeszcze trochę, chcąc pocałować go w usta, Levi jednak odsunął się, przez co Zack dotknął ustami jego policzka. W tym samym momencie drzwi do jadalni się otworzyły i pojawił się w nich Erwin. Na widok dwóch mężczyzn, siedzących tak blisko siebie, zmarszczył brwi i posłał Leviemu pytające spojrzenie. Zack, widząc pułkownika, znieruchomiał i z powrotem usiadł prosto, wbijając wzrok w swój talerz. Erwin nalał wody do kubka, po czym pośpiesznie wyszedł z jadalni. Świetnie, pomyślał Levi, widząc jak drzwi za nim się zamykają. Teraz będzie miał na głowie obrażonego zazdrośnika.

– Zack, możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć… co ci odjebało? – spytał Levi, odsuwając się od chłopaka na bezpieczną odległość.

– Po prostu… podobasz mi się. – Zack zaczerwienił się aż po swoje odstające uszy. – Chciałem ci to w końcu powiedzieć.

Levi westchnął i uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.

– To bardzo mi schlebia, ale jestem dla ciebie za stary, dzieciaku. Do cholery, znajdź kogoś w swoim wieku.

– Ale ty… wcale nie wyglądasz staro.

Levi zmarszczył niebezpiecznie brwi.

– Co powiedziałeś? Niby _co_ dokładnie masz na myśli?

Zack zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, choć Levi myślał, że to nie będzie możliwe.

– Nic, nic! Absolutnie nic! Myliłem się! Wyglądasz na bardzo starego!

– Hej, tego też wcale nie chcę słyszeć!

– Ooooch, przepraszam!

Levi pomęczył jeszcze chwilę biednego Zacka, a potem odesłał go do wspólnych kwater, żeby przemyślał swoje zachowanie. Wrócił do sypialni Erwina, a także, miał nadzieję, jego sypialni. Ujrzał mężczyznę pochylonego nad raportem. Widział jednak, że jego oczy się nie poruszały. Ackerman uniósł kącik ust.

– No hej. Jestem z powrotem. Możesz już oderwać się od tych nudziarstw.

Erwin rzucił mu krótkie, chłodne spojrzenie.

– Już jesteś? Sądziłem, że poznajesz się bliżej z Zackiem. Nie wiedziałem, że na tym polega wasz wspólny trening. I nie wiedziałem, że kręcą cię młodsi.

Levi roześmiał się, jednak widząc wciąż poważną twarz pułkownika, skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

– Ty tak na serio? Przecież to dzieciak. Coś mu się uroiło w głowie. Zresztą, co ja poradzę na ten mój urok osobisty…

– No nie wiem. Może powinniście jeszcze trochę potrenować.

– Chcę trenować z tobą. Dobrze wiesz, co – mówiąc to, Levi podszedł do mężczyzny i usiadł mu na kolanach. Objął jego szyję ramionami i zaczął go całować. Erwin zaczął się powoli rozluźniać i Levi już wiedział, że udało mu się go udobruchać. Po chwili leżeli na łóżku, wymieniając się pocałunkami. Levi zdziwił się jednak, gdy Erwin przewrócił go na plecy i pochylił się nad nim.

– Co robisz? – spytał, jednocześnie zdziwiony i zaciekawiony.

– Chyba już pora, żebym odwdzięczył ci się za wszystkie wieczory – powiedział cicho Erwin, rozpinając Leviemu spodnie i patrząc mu w oczy. – Chcę, żebyś myślał tylko o mnie. O nikim innym.

– Cóż, uwierz mi, że tak jest… ale podoba mi się kierunek, w jakim to zmierza, więc myśl sobie, co tam chcesz.

Levi przymknął oczy, czując pocałunki mężczyzny na swoim brzuchu, a potem kierujące się jeszcze niżej. Czekał na tę chwilę już długo, jednak nie zamierzał pośpieszać Erwina. Czuł teraz jego usta i język na swoim penisie i wiedział, że to była dobra decyzja. Cicho zaklął, gdyż doznanie to było wręcz niewyobrażalnie przyjemne. Chciał, żeby trwało jak najdłużej, jednak doszedł bardzo szybko. Gdy Erwin zapytał go, czy mu się podobało, bez słowa przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.

* * *

Nadszedł dzień kolejnej ekspedycji, którą Levi był trochę zaniepokojony. Tym razem miał tę świadomość, że będzie za kogoś odpowiedzialny. Nie mógł już do woli robić tego, co mu się żywnie podoba. Wiedział, że będzie zmuszony do analizowania każdej sytuacji na bieżąco, wydawania odpowiednich rozkazów i ciągłego myślenia, myślenia i jeszcze raz myślenia. Od jego decyzji będzie zależeć teraz nie jedno, a cztery dodatkowe życia.

Eld, Petra, Oluo i Gunther z kolei nie wydawali się podzielać jego obaw. Patrzył na nich i widział siebie sprzed mniej więcej roku, gdy razem z Farlanem i Isabel szykowali się do swojej pierwszej wyprawy za mury. Byli pewni siebie, przekonani o swoich umiejętnościach, nastawieni na sukces. Robił co mógł, aby sprowadzić ich na ziemię i odpowiednio przygotować. Wiedział jednak, że do spotkania z tytanami przygotować się nie da.

Erwin tym razem znajdował się na samym przodzie, wraz z dowódcą oddziału i jego ludźmi. Zmieniono trochę ustawienie formacji, Keith Shadis najwidoczniej próbował ostatkiem sił podbudować swoją ostatnio wątłą reputację. Opinia publiczna coraz częściej zarzucała mu nieodpowiednie kierowanie korpusem zwiadowczym i szeptano o możliwej zmianie dowódcy. Levi, tak jak wszyscy, doskonale wiedział, kto najbardziej nadawałby się na miejsce Shadisa. Wiedział też, że jest to wielkie marzenie Erwina i choć kibicował mu w dążeniu do tego celu, jakaś jego część bardzo nie chciała, aby do tego doszło. Wiedział, że to było egoistyczne z jego strony. Nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić.

Początek wyprawy nie zwiastował kłopotów. Leviego martwiła jedynie nagła zmiana szyku, wiedział też, że Erwin jest zdenerwowany z tego powodu. Jego dotychczasowy geniusz strategiczny przynosił więcej pożytku niż szkody, dlatego nie mógł zrozumieć decyzji dowódcy. Musiał się jednak dostosować.

Levi jechał na koniu w otoczeniu swojego oddziału. Jego pozostali członkowie wydawali się wciąż bardzo optymistycznie nastawieni, do momentu, w którym po raz pierwszy ujrzeli tytana na własne oczy. Gdy zaczął padać deszcz, który utrudnił im widoczność, rozpętało się piekło.

* * *

Gdy wracali powoli w stronę bramy, prowadzącej do Shingashiny, nikt nic nie mówił. Żołnierze, którzy stracili swoje konie, szli powoli obok jadących wozów. Spojrzenie każdego z nich było puste. Zwiadowcy, których konie ocalały, siedzieli nieruchomo w siodłach, ale nie rozmawiali ani nie patrzyli na siebie. Kilka wozów, które ocalały, zapełnione były ciałami rannych żołnierzy, ale nie tylko. Znajdowały się tam również nieruchome ciała, przykryte kocami. Te, które udało się uratować, zanim zostały rozszarpane przez tytanów.

Levi jechał na swoim koniu, w otoczeniu swojego oddziału. Widział po twarzach towarzyszy, że wciąż są w szoku i wiedział już z doświadczenia, że nie wyjdą z niego przez jeszcze parę dni. Sam też był podłamany, zdając sobie sprawę z porażki, jaką była ich wyprawa. Cieszył się jednak, że jego oddział wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Oluo, Eld, Petra i Gunter, choć byli przerażeni rzezią, którą widzieli na własne oczy, to wciąż żyli. To było dla Leviego najważniejsze. Na dodatek bardzo dobrze się spisali, każdy z nich załatwił kilka tytanów, zarówno w asyście jak i samodzielnie.

Spojrzał przed siebie i dostrzegł Erwina, jadącego z przodu. Nie widział jego twarzy, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że również Erwin był załamany. Robił, co mógł, by unikać takich sytuacji, a jednak wciąż się zdarzały.

Dostrzegł nagle charakterystyczny kolor włosów u kogoś, kto jechał na wozie. Podjechał szybko w tamtą stronę i rozszerzył oczy. Ujrzał twarz Zacka, który leżał nieruchomo na drewnianych deskach, przykryty białym materiałem tylko do połowy. Oczy miał otwarte i martwe. Levi poczuł wściekłość, zacisnął mocno dłonie na uździe, którą trzymał.

– Zasłoń jego twarz, słyszysz? – rzucił w stronę chłopaka, który siedział na wozie, wśród ciał, trzymając się za głowę. Kiedy chłopak się nie poruszył, Levi zawołał: – Do cholery, zasłoń go!

Chłopak poderwał się i chwycił za materiał. Zakrył martwe ciało Zacka trzęsącymi się dłońmi, po czym wrócił z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

Levi nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Taka bezsensowna śmierć. Wiedział, że wielu świeżych rekrutów zginęło tego dnia, jednak ta strata była dla niego bardziej odczuwalna. Nie mogli pozwolić więcej na to, aby tak kończyły się wyprawy za mur.

Tym razem nikt nie wiwatował na ich widok. Jechali przez Shinganshinę w zupełnej ciszy, nie patrząc ani na siebie, ani na ludzi zgromadzonych po obu stronach drogi. Jedynie dzieci przyglądały im się z zaciekawieniem i podziwem. Levi nie mógł tego znieść.

Gdy dotarli do Trostu i znaleźli się przed kwaterą zwiadowców, zsiadł z konia i wypatrzył Erwina w tłumie. Ruszył w jego stronę, jednak nagle ujrzał, jak do mężczyzny podchodzi dowódca Shadis. Levi widział, jak usta dowódcy układają się w pewne słowa, które odczytał z daleka. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia zostaną wypowiedziane, jednak wciąż łudził się, że stanie się to dopiero za jakiś czas.

\- Erwin, czy zostaniesz dowódcą?


	9. Chapter 9

Petra zapukała nieśmiało do wspólnego gabinetu, po czym otworzyła drzwi.

– Kapitanie Levi? Jesteś tu? – spytała, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że w środku nikogo nie ma. Nagle zza drzwi niczym zjawa wyłonił się Levi, a jego twarz była wykrzywiona w grymasie niezadowolenia. Petra spanikowała i zrobiła krok w tył, myśląc sobie w duchu, że ten wyraz twarzy jest zapewne ostatnim, co zwykle widzi większość tytanów przed śmiercią.

– Czego chcesz? – zapytał Levi, wychodząc z pomieszczenia i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Petra nie mogła nie zauważyć, że kapitan wyglądał dzisiaj zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Miał na sobie białą, elegancką koszulę, a do tego czarny garnitur. Spodnie i marynarka musiały być z tego samego zestawu. Pod szyją miał zawiązaną białą chustkę, charakterystyczny dla siebie znak, który ciągle kopiował od niego Oluo. Bardzo irytowało ją to, gdy ten przekonany o swojej wyjątkowości blondas starał się naśladować kapitana.

Widząc Leviego w takim oficjalnym stroju, poczuła, jak na jej policzkach pojawia się lekki rumieniec. W końcu była kobietą i nie była ślepa, Levi był przystojny a to, wraz z jego chłodnym temperamentem, tworzyło czasem mieszankę wybuchową, zwłaszcza, kiedy na jego twarzy zaczynały być widocznie jakieś uczucia.

– Petra? Jesteś tu? Czy wymieniłaś się na mózgi z tytanami?

Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia.

– Kapitanie, chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że skończyliśmy trening i wszystko było tak, jak przypuszczałeś. Eld świetnie nami pokierował, a Oluo powalił większość makieto-tytanów. Muszę się pochwalić, że ja wykończyłam tego, którego Oluo nie zauważył!

– To wspaniale – mruknął Levi, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Choć wyglądał tak elegancko, nie wydawał się być zadowolony z tego powodu. – Nie zapominaj, że w prawdziwym życiu nie wygląda to jednak tak pięknie. Jeden nieprzemyślany ruch i po was.

– Przecież wiem. Dlatego kładziemy nacisk na strategię. Ruszamy dopiero, jak mamy zaplanowany cały atak i jesteśmy pewni tego planu.

– Do dobrze.

Levi dopiero teraz zauważył, że Petra wygląda trochę inaczej. Może dlatego, że po raz pierwszy widział ją ubraną w coś innego niż w mundur. Miała na sobie zieloną sukienkę z długimi rękawami, przewiązaną brązowym pasem. Swoje rude włosy upięła wysoko, co sprawiło, że wyglądała bardzo kobieco i dorośle. Levi nie znał się na makijażu, ale mógł się założyć, że zrobiła też coś z ustami.

No tak, ona też miała pojawić się na dzisiejszym przyjęciu. Żołnierze świętowali rzadko, jednak w tym roku z okazji Święta Murów, a także ostatnich sukcesów Zwiadowców oraz Żandarmerii, dowódca zdecydował się wyprawić uroczyste spotkanie. Levi domyślał się, że jednak chodzi bardziej o podtrzymanie żołnierskiego ducha.

Przez ostatnie miesiące wiele się zmieniło. Tego samego dnia, gdy powrócili z najbardziej tragicznej w dziejach ekspedycji, brama muru Maria została zburzona. Ludzkość utraciła sporą część terytorium. Levi był wściekły, jak wszyscy dookoła, nikt nie mógł zrozumieć, jak taka sytuacja w ogóle mogła mieć miejsce i kto był za nią odpowiedzialny. To był na dodatek ten sam dzień, w którym Erwin został dowódcą. Smith stwierdził wtedy, że należy upamiętnić tych, którzy do tej pory polegli i myśleć nad nowymi rozwiązaniami. Już jako dowódca skupił się nie tylko na ulepszeniu formacji a także na bardziej przemyślanej rekrutacji nowych członków, jak i również na szkoleniu kadetów. Tę robotę powierzył byłemu dowódcy, Shadisowi. Levi wspierał Erwina we wszystkich działaniach, choć sporo czasu poświęcał również swojemu zespołowi.

Erwin uczynił Miche'a swoją prawą ręką, co nie do końca spodobało się Ackermanowi, zachował jednak tę informację dla siebie. Wątpił, że Miche mógłby coś kombinować, jednak gdzieś w środku czuł lekką zazdrość na myśl, że mężczyźni będą spędzać z sobą teraz tyle czasu. Cóż, prędzej przestałby sprzątać codziennie ich wspólną sypialnię, niż przyznał się Erwinowi, że jest o kogokolwiek zazdrosny, więc stwierdził, że zignoruje ten fakt.

Levi wrócił myślami do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na Petrę.

– Idziemy? Chciałbym mieć to już za sobą. Zwłaszcza, że musimy sami tam dotrzeć.

– Pewnie! Ja też nie lubię takich spotkań... – powiedziała Petra. Zaczęli iść powoli obok siebie. – Dobrze, że nie zdarzają się często.

– Pięknie wyglądasz – przyznał nagle Levi, przyglądając się dziewczynie jeszcze raz, a potem spoglądając przed siebie. Petra dopiero po chwili zrozumiała sens słów kapitana. Jej twarz w sekundę rozgrzała się do czerwoności, a ona sama nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa.

*

Aby dostać się na miejsce, musieli udać się do dystryktu Stohess. Levi spodziewał się, że przetransportują się tam na koniach, jednak Erwin załatwił oddziałowi Leviego bryczkę, w której wszyscy się pomieścili. Ze Smithem miał się zobaczyć dopiero na miejscu. Podczas drogi jego drużyna żartowała, wszyscy byli w dobrych humorach, a Leviemu to odpowiadało, biorąc pod uwagę, z jakimi wydarzeniami przyszło im się ostatnio zmierzyć.

Uroczystość odbywała się w wojskowej bazie żandarmerii, był to całkiem spory i elegancki budynek. Levi wszedł do środka wraz ze swoim oddziałem, rozglądając się po sali.

– Hm, myślałem, że będzie więcej jedzenia... – zasmucił się Eld, wskazując na kilka stołów, na których ułożone były małe przekąski. – Za to alkoholu chyba nie zabraknie.

– Musimy pamiętać, że ostatnio był problem z żywnością, stąd pewnie takie ograniczenia – stwierdził Levi, po czym zaczepił mijającego ich kelnera i zgarnął jeden z kieliszków, które ten trzymał na okrągłej tacy. Młody kelner posłał mu lekki uśmiech.

– Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy wróciliśmy z ostatniej wyprawy – dodała Petra, odgarniając jeden ze swoich rudych kosmyków za ucho. – Udało nam się zdobyć mnóstwo jedzenia z opuszczonych siedzib.

– No dobra, skoro kapitan może, to my też – powiedział po chwili Oluo, kiedy zatrzymał się obok nich kolejny kelner i zapytał, czy życzą sobie po kieliszku.

Leviemu udało się wypatrzeć w tłumie Erwina. Tak jak się spodziewał, mężczyzna wyglądał lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Na białą koszulę ubrał swój ciemnogranatowy garnitur. Z daleka Levi mógł dostrzec błyszczący, zielony amulet, który Erwin nosił zawieszony pod szyją. W dniu, w którym Shadis przekazał Erwinowi swoje stanowisko, oddał mu również medalion, który oznaczał przynależność do konkretnego korpusu i pełnienie w nim roli dowódcy.

Ackerman zmarszczył czoło, widząc wianuszek kobiet, które otaczały Erwina i zagadywały go z zarumienionymi policzkami i wyeksponowanymi dekoltami. Nie podobało mu się to, że mężczyzna rozmawiał z nimi jakby nigdy nic, nawet, gdy któraś z nich w ferworze rozmowy położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Levi nachmurzył się i dopił swój drink do dna.

– Jak się bawicie? – usłyszał nagle przy swoim uchu. Obrócił głowę i ujrzał twarz Miche'a, który pochylał się w jego stronę, szczerząc zęby. – O, widzę, że Erwin jak zwykle w centrum uwagi.

– Kapitanie Zacharius, miło cię widzieć – przywitała się Petra, uśmiechając się do Miche'a sympatycznie. – Dopiero co przyjechaliśmy, ale jest w porządku.

– Taa, tylko rozczarowała nas trochę ilość jedzenia – westchnął Gunther. Levi zauważył, że również miał już pusty kieliszek.

– Niestety, czasy są ciężkie. Cieszmy się, z tego co mamy. To co, następna kolejka?

Miche napił się z nimi i starał się trochę rozkręcić atmosferę. Albo Leviemu się wydawało, albo próbował poprawić też jego humor. Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale Zachariusowi udało się skombinować skądś filiżankę z herbatą, którą podał Leviemu, puszczając do niego oko. Ackerman podziękował mu, biorąc łyk ciepłego napoju i czując się o niebo lepiej.

Gdy każdy opróżnił już kilka kieliszków, Miche zaczął nagle głośno wąchać powietrze wokół siebie.

– Hm, chyba czuję zapach szaleństwa...

– Cześć wszystkim! – zawołała Hanji, pojawiając się tuż za nim. Była ubrana w ciemny garnitur, a swoje długie, brązowe włosy związała w koński ogon. Zjawił się również Moblit, też elegancko ubrany. – Dobrze się bawicie, dzieciaki?

– Teraz jeszcze tak, ale zaraz ma przemawiać dowódca, więc pewnie trochę to potrwa – powiedział Miche, stukając się kieliszkami z Eldem i Oluo. – Trzeba się znieczulić do tego czasu.

– Poza tym, nie wiadomo, kiedy znów będziemy mieli okazję wypić alkohol – dodał Oluo, poprawiając swoją apaszkę – Możliwe, że nigdy.

– Wybaczcie szkraby, ale muszę was opuścić – odezwał się nagle Miche. – Właśnie wypatrzyłem Nile'a, niedawno został dowódcą korpusu żandarmerii, więc koniecznie muszę to z nim opić.

Levi spędził jeszcze trochę czasu z przyjaciółmi, a potem ukradkiem opuścił ich towarzystwo, wymykając się na taras. Miał stąd widok na dachy dystryktu Stohess, a także na nocne niebo. Potrzebował chwili na złapanie oddechu.

Usłyszał po chwili, jak drzwi za nim się otwierają. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i ujrzał Erwina, który podszedł do niego powolnym krokiem. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie i Levi poczuł, jak poziom jego irytacji zaczyna powoli spadać.

– Miche jeszcze was nie upił? – spytał Smith, zatrzymując się obok Leviego i również opierając się o barierkę tarasu. Obaj spojrzeli w nocne niebo. – Widziałem, że nie dawał wam chwili odpoczynku. Mówił mi wcześniej, że założył się z Hanji, że tym razem wyjdziesz z imprezy pijany, więc na twoim miejscu bym uważał.

– To niemożliwe, dobrze o tym wiemy. Mam zbyt mocną głowę. Poza tym, teraz zajął się upijaniem generała Nile'a.

– Hm, to się nie skończy dobrze. Nile, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie ma takiej tolerancji na alkohol. Chyba, że coś się zmieniło.

– Aż boję się pytać, jak wyglądały wasze wspólne młodzieńcze lata – wyznał Levi i przeniósł wzrok na Erwina.

Erwin odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, a potem obejrzał się za siebie. Kiedy upewnił się, że na pewno są sami, przyciągnął do siebie Leviego i spojrzał na niego z bliska. Po chwili dotknął swoimi ustami jego warg, przymykając oczy. Levi wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał. Poczuł silne ramiona Erwina, które objęły go w mocnym uścisku.

– Erwin... ktoś może nas zobaczyć – wyszeptał Levi, stwierdził jednak, że nie będzie przerywał tej chwili. Objął Erwina w pasie i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Trwali tak przez chwilę, wsłuchani w swoje oddechy. Potem Levi odsunął się i spojrzał na twarz wyższego od siebie mężczyzny. – Nie sądziłem, że tu przyjdziesz. Myślałem, że jesteś zbyt zajęty flirtowaniem.

– Oczywiście, że przyszedłem. Może nie zauważyłeś, ale mimo tylu ludzi wokół, wciąż zwracam na ciebie uwagę.

Levi skinął głową, a potem położył rękę na dłoni Erwina, gdyż ten wciąż opierał się o kamienną barierkę. Odkąd został dowódcą, nie widywali się tak często jak wcześniej, jednak wiedział, że Smith bardzo się starał spędzać z nim czas. Levi stwierdził, że byłby niewdzięczny, gdyby tego nie doceniał.

– Czy będziesz wracał do Trostu swoją bryczką? – spytał po chwili Levi, gdyż coś przyszło mu do głowy.

– Tak. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Z Miche'm, czy sam?

– Miche wspominał, że zostaje na tu na noc. Powiedział, że nie ma nic gorszego, niż podróżowanie po pijaku. Wolę nie sprawdzać, co miał na myśli, więc na pewno będę wracał sam. 

– W takim razie... czy mogę wrócić z tobą? – spytał Levi, unosząc kącik ust. Erwin spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale gdy dostrzegł wyraz jego oczu, uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego gładkie policzki lekko poróżowiały, a widok ten był dla Leviego bardzo podniecający.

– Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście, że możesz. Miło będzie mieć towarzystwo...

Levi nachylił się w stronę Erwina, wpatrując się w jego oczy. Nagle dostrzegł, że drzwi od tarasu się otwierają. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i ujrzał Petrę. Na widok Leviego uśmiechnęła się, jednak dostrzegłszy Erwina, rozszerzyła oczy i stanęła na baczność.

– Generale... nie wiedziałam, że tu pan jest... szukałam kapitana...

– Petro, nie musisz stawać na baczność. – Erwin ruszył powoli w stronę drzwi i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzał na nią dobrodusznie, a potem wrócił do budynku i zniknął w tłumie.

Petra popatrzyła za nim, po czym podeszła do Leviego i stanęła obok.

– Długo już znacie się z generałem, prawda? – spytała dziewczyna, wpatrując się w swojego kapitana. – Widać, że wiele was łączy. I widać, jak bardzo ci ufa.

Levi wpatrywał się w nocne niebo. Jedną rękę oparł na balustradzie, a drugą zaczął rozmasowywać sobie szyję.

– Powiedzmy. Wie, że zawsze będę w stanie uratować jego tyłek. Jestem użyteczny.

– Myślę, że chodzi o coś więcej. Tutaj jest cicho i spokojnie, mieszkańcy Stohess czy mieszkańcy Trostu nie wiedzą, z czym musimy się mierzyć tam, za murami. Dobrze jest mieć wokół siebie ludzi, którym ufamy. I wiemy, że nigdy nas nie zawiodą, nie porzucą.

Levi spojrzał na Petrę i poczuł lekki niepokój. Wiedział, że dziewczyna czuje do niego coś, czego nie był w stanie odwzajemnić. Mimo wszystko jednak była dla niego ważna. Tak jak i reszta jego oddziału. Myśl, że mogłoby im się coś stać, była nieznośna.

– Nie mówmy o tym dzisiaj. – Levi złapał dziewczynę pod ramię i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę balkonowych drzwi. Petra zarumieniła się aż po same uszy. – Proponuję, żebyśmy znaleźli Miche'a i wyzwali go na kolejny pojedynek w ilości wypitych drinków. Niech ten wąsacz nie myśli, że z powodu swojego wzrostu jest bardziej odporny...

Petra uśmiechnęła się i wraz z kapitanem wróciła do towarzystwa.

*

Erwin siedział w swojej bryczce i trochę przysypiał, kiedy nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Ujrzał, jak z ciemności wyłonił się Levi. Ackerman wsiadł zgrabnie do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Usiadł naprzeciwko Erwina i spojrzał na niego uważnie.

– Jak bardzo jesteś pijany?

Powóz ruszył powoli, gdyż Levi, zanim wsiadł, dał znać woźnicy, że mogą jechać.

Erwin pokręcił powoli głową i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Levi, nie jestem. Pilnowałem, żeby Miche nie dolewał mi kolejnych drinków. Widziałem, że w pewnym momencie był już prawie nieprzytomny. To chyba sprawka twojego oddziału, co? Oczywiście, że tak... Muszę przyznać, że wszyscy wyglądali dziś naprawdę odświętnie, Petry i Gunthera na początku nie poznałem. Chyba miło spędziliście czas...

– Erwin, jesteś pijany. Odkąd wszedłem, nie powiedziałeś ani słowa o treningach i ekspedycji.

– Co? O co ci chodzi...

Levi pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmieszek. Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i usiadł Erwinowi na kolanach. Pojazd podskakiwał lekko na nierównej drodze, dlatego Erwin objął mężczyznę, żeby ten przypadkiem nie zsunął się z niego. Levi wpił się w jego usta, całując go namiętnie. Erwin wsunął dłonie pod materiał jego koszuli i zaczął gładzić jego plecy. Obaj oddychali coraz szybciej. Levi poczuł przez materiał spodni twardą erekcję mężczyzny, ocierającą się o jego własną. Zaczął poruszać biodrami. Zjechał pocałunkami niżej, przenosząc je na szyję Erwina. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho na tę pieszczotę. Gdy Levi poczuł dłonie Erwina na swoich pośladkach, wiedział, że nie wytrzyma już zbyt długo.

– Cholera – mruknął pięć minut później, marszcząc nos. – To były nowe spodnie.

– Przecież jesteś mistrzem prania i sprzątania... – zauważył Erwin. – Zresztą, to ty zacząłeś.

– Słuszna uwaga.

*

Nadeszło Święto Murów, wraz z nim zaczął padać śnieg. Nie były to jeszcze obfite opady, ale Levi musiał przyznać, że polubił widok białego puchu za oknem. Baza zwiadowców zaczęła pustoszeć, w tym okresie jak zwykle większość żołnierzy składała wizytę swoim krewnym. Levi zdziwił się, gdy Erwin wyznał mu, że w tym roku postanowił nie odwiedzać swojej rodziny. Argumentował to tym, że tuż po przejęciu stanowiska dowódcy złożył im już dwie wizyty, teraz nierozsądnym byłoby znów się tam pojawiać. Nie chciał, aby ktoś zaczął zadawać pytania o cele jego częstych podróży do Mitras.

Smith zaproponował więc, żeby spędzili ten czas w Troście. Levi przystał z ochotą na tę propozycję. Ucieszył się również, gdy dowiedział się, że Hanji zostaje z nimi.

Okularnica zaproponowała, że przygotuje jakieś przekąski. Levi i Erwin obiecali jej pomóc w zrobieniu zakupów. We trójkę udali się na targ, zaglądając także do kilku sklepów po drodze. Erwin zaproponował, że zaopatrzy ich w wino, odpowiednie na tę okazję. Levi nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić. Najlepiej wychodziło mu zabijanie tytanów i sprzątanie, dlatego stwierdził w duchu, że po prostu posprząta wspólną kwaterę przed i po wspólnym biesiadowaniu.

Gdy po południu Hanji zniknęła w kuchni, Levi postanowił jeszcze raz upewnić się, że prezenty, które kupił dla Erwina i Hanji są odpowiednio przygotowane. Erwina nie było akurat w sypialni, dlatego Levi otworzył szafę, w której trzymał swoje ubrania i wyjął z niej eleganckie pakunki, owinięte w srebrny papier. Nie wiedział, czy spodobają się przyjaciołom, miał jednak nadzieję, że tak będzie.

Wieczorem spotkali się we wspólnym salonie. Erwin i Levi mieli na sobie zwykłe, codzienne ubrania, koszule i spodnie. Hanji wyglądała na lekko zaspaną i przyszła owinięta w szlafrok. Upewniwszy się, że jej mało odświętny strój nie przeszkadza jej przyjaciołom, ucieszyła się, po czym wzięła się za zapalanie świeczek. Erwin nalał wina do kieliszków. Levi jak gdyby nigdy nic zrobił sobie herbatę. Hanji pochwaliła się swoim towarzyszom przygotowywanymi przez siebie potrawami. Zrobiła sałatkę warzywną, która wyglądała całkiem smakowicie, a oprócz tego... ciastka w kształcie tytanów, z których była bardzo zadowolona.

– Popatrz, jaki ten jest słodki!!!– zawołała piskliwym tonem, wciskając Leviemu przed nos jedno z ciasteczek. – Aż chce się go schrupać! No powiedz, że nie!?

– Dosłownie. – Levi wziął ciasteczko od okularnicy. Ciasteczkowy tytan miał wielkie oczy, narysowane lukrem i był łysy. – Hm, a więc dziś jest ten wyjątkowy dzień, w którym to ludzkość pożera tytanów?

– Tak jest! Mam nadzieję, że będą wam smakować. Tylko zostawcie kilka dla Moblita i Miche'a... Levi, jeśli chcesz, zostawię część dla twojego oddziału...

– Han, myślę, że ich poczucie humoru nie jest tak zepsute jak nasze i ciężko byłoby im docenić ciasteczkowych tytanów – powiedział Levi i ugryzł głowę tytana. Przegryzł, przełknął, po czym pokiwał głową. – Całkiem to smaczne.

Erwin zaśmiał się wesoło, a potem wzniósł kieliszek w stronę towarzyszy.

– Chciałem wznieść toast za nasze ostatnie sukcesy. A oprócz tego, podziękować wam za wszystko. Dziękuję, że jesteście tu dzisiaj ze mną. I że mnie wspieracie. Bez was pewnie w ogóle by mnie tu nie było.

– Powiedziałabym, że raczej bez tego uroczego pedancika, który wiecznie ratuje nam tyłki – Hanji mówiąc to, uściskała Leviego z całej siły.

– Puszczaj, wariatko, wylejesz mi całą herbatę...

Hanji zostawiła Ackermana w spokoju i też wzniosła swój kieliszek.

– Ja dziękuję za słodkich tytanów, bardzo mi szkoda, że chcą nas pożreć, bo myślę, że byliby świetnymi towarzyszami. Dziękuję za to, że akceptujecie moje dziwactwa. No i za to, że wciąż trzymamy się razem!

– Najpierw oczywiście musiałaś wspomnieć o tytanach, co? – spytał Levi z rozdrażnieniem, unosząc brew. Potem spojrzał w gorący, brązowy napój, który kołysał się w trzymanej przez niego filiżance. – Dzięki, że jesteście. I... że w miarę dbacie o porządek.

– To było piękne, wzruszyłam się! – Hanji znów uściskała Leviego, nie bacząc na jego protesty.

Robiło się coraz później, dlatego wymienili się w końcu prezentami.

Hanji otrzymała nowe gogle do prowadzenia eksperymentów oraz gruby notes, na który, ku uciesze Leviego, zareagowała głośnym piskiem i stwierdzeniem, że zaraz zacznie robić w nim notatki na temat ostatnich odkryć i wniosków.

Erwin ucieszył się na widok nowych przypinek do mankietów, które pasowały do jego medalionu, a także na widok nowego pióra. Uniósł brwi, widząc, że przedmiot ten został wykonany naprawdę porządnie, a na dodatek zostało wygrawerowane na nim jego nazwisko.

Levi rozszerzył oczy, widząc niewielki imbryk do parzenia herbaty, a także miękki i elegancki sweter. Podziękował przyjaciołom, starając się nie okazywać ogromu wdzięczności, jaką odczuł, w ogóle otrzymując podarunki.

Hanji posiedziała z nimi jeszcze chwilę, dopiła wino ze swojego kieliszka, a potem przytuliła każdego z nich z osobna i życzyła im dobrej nocy. Levi i Erwin zdecydowali się przespacerować przed snem. Wyszli przed budynek w momencie, w którym z nieba zaczynał padać śnieg.

Levi poczuł powiew chłodu, gdyż nie ubrał się wystarczająco ciepło na taką pogodę. Zapatrzył się w śnieżne płatki, spadające z nieba. Pozwolił jednemu z nich opaść na swoją otwartą dłoń. Płatek prawie natychmiast się na niej rozpuścił.

– Przeziębisz się – odezwał się Erwin, zdejmując z siebie szalik i obwiązując go wokół szyi Leviego. Ackerman zamrugał, zdziwiony. Nie protestował jednak. Szalik pachniał bardzo przyjemnie. Ruszyli powoli wyludnioną ulicą, kierując się nad rzekę.

– Jak ci się pracuje razem z Miche'm? – spytał po chwili Levi.

– W porządku. Jest niezastąpiony.

Levi poczuł lekkie ukłucie zazdrości, jednak nic po sobie nie okazał.

– A jak twój oddział? Jak się pracuje razem z Petrą? – zapytał nagle Erwin.

Ackerman uniósł brew, spoglądając na mężczyznę. Dostrzegł jego lekki uśmieszek.

– O co ci chodzi?

– Tak tylko pytam. – Erwin wzruszył ramionami. – Widać, że zrobiłaby wiele dla swojego kapitana.

Levi westchnął.

– Jest słodka. To wszystko. Poza tym, nie spędzam z nią czasu sam na sam, jak ty z tym gigantem.

– Miche wie, że jest dla mnie tylko przyjacielem.

Przystanęli przy rzece, wpatrując się w jej spokojny nurt. O tej porze wyglądała na całkowicie czarną.

– Nigdy nie myślałeś, że mógłby być kimś więcej? – spytał Levi.

– W momencie, gdy go po raz pierwszy ujrzałem, wiedziałem, że będzie dobrym towarzyszem. I przyjacielem. To wszystko.

– A co pomyślałeś w momencie, gdy zobaczyłeś mnie? – chciał wiedzieć Ackerman. Utkwił zaciekawione spojrzenie w Erwinie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie, wracając wspomnieniami w przeszłość.

– Słyszałem o tobie już od jakiegoś czasu. Wciąż jednak nie mogłem uwierzyć, że w Podziemnym Mieście naprawdę jest ktoś, kto ośmielił się nie tylko ukraść sprzęt żandarmerii, ale również tak zuchwale wykorzystywać go do kradzieży. Wiesz, że miałem wszystko wtedy zaplanowane. Ale gdy cię zobaczyłem... nie byłem na to przygotowany. Poruszałeś się lepiej niż świeżo wytrenowani kadeci i wszyscy nasi wprawieni w boju żołnierze. Chyba nikt nigdy nie zrobił na mnie takiego wrażenia. Byłeś pewny siebie i nieustraszony.

Levi milczał, jak zwykle w takim momencie starając się nie okazywać głębszych emocji. W środku jednak delektował się tymi słowami.

– A ty? – Erwin spojrzał na niego. – Co pomyślałeś, gdy zobaczyłeś mnie po raz pierwszy?

– Ciężko było cokolwiek widzieć, gdy miało się twarz wciśniętą w kałużę – odparł Levi, wzruszając ramionami. – Zastanawiałem się wtedy, kogo pierwszego z was zabiję. Ciebie, czy tego wąsatego wyrostka.

– Kiedy stwierdziłeś, że może jednak nie warto nas zabijać? – spytał Erwin, unosząc brew. Zatrzymali się nieopodal miejsca, w którym droga zawracała. Levi pomyślał, że zadziwiające było to, jak cichy i spokojny wydawał się czasem świat. W odróżnieniu od tego, co czaiło się za murem.

– Sam nie wiem. Możliwe, że przeszło mi to przez myśl podczas naszej pierwszej ekspedycji, gdy zrobiliśmy postój w tym starym zamku, kiedy podszedłeś do mnie, gdy stałem sam. Podobnie jak teraz nie mogłeś przestać gadać, jaki to jestem niesamowity i pomyślałem, że miło byłoby posłuchać tego znowu. A co do Miche'a, to wciąż nie zdecydowałem.

Erwin roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

– Oczywiście, czego innego mogłem się spodziewać – powiedział mężczyzna, a potem złapał Leviego za dłoń i spojrzał na niego. – Masz zimne ręce. Wracamy? Pada coraz mocniej.

Levi skinął głową.

– Chętnie wypiję kolejną herbatę. 

\- Levi - Erwin zatrzymał go w miejscu, przyciągając do siebie i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Ackerman zdziwił się na ten gest, odwzajemnił jednak spojrzenie mężczyzny, spoglądając na niego pytająco. Erwin wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, po chwili jednak podjął decyzję. - Kocham cię. 

Levi rozszerzył oczy, czując, jak jego serce przyśpiesza. Poczuł się też bardzo nierzeczywiście. Chyba nigdy nie spodziewał się, ze usłyszy te słowa od kogokolwiek. Zresztą, po co ktoś miałby je wypowiadać... Patrzył na Erwina z niedowierzaniem, jednak gdy upewnił się, że w jego błękitnych oczach rzeczywiście widzi szczerą czułość, objął szyję mężczyzny i pocałował go namiętnie. Sam chciał już dawno wypowiedzieć te słowa, bał się jednak, że Erwin go wyśmieje, z nieuzasadnionych powodów. 

\- Wiesz, że sam chciałem powiedzieć ci to już jakiś czas temu - odezwał się w końcu Levi, cichym i spokojnym tonem.

\- A więc to powiedz. - Erwin uśmiechnął się. Nie chciał tak po prostu pozwolić Leviemu na zmianę tematu. Nie, kiedy sam odważył się pierwszy wypowiedzieć te dwa słowa. Wpatrywał się w Ackermana, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

Levi westchnął.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał, wbijając w niego spojrzenie. - Nigdy nie waż się mnie opuścić. Bo połamię ci nogi.

Erwin roześmiał się, a słysząc ten dźwięk, Levi poczuł się bardzo szczęśliwy. 

_________________________________

Info od autorki: w tekście znajdują się trzy nawiązania do poniższych oryginalnych artów z anime, które zainspirowały mnie do tego rozdziału:)

https://66.media.tumblr.com/ebe37a4c2440ea0fc93dc69fdfa7db35/tumblr_pgx0kvZXlb1t2ka7qo1_1280.jpg  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DsFv8iiWsAAmmiO.jpg  
https://i.redd.it/ctv3c9uubou31.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

Levi doskonale pamiętał moment, w którym Erwin po raz pierwszy usłyszał o Erenie.

Było to tuż po powrocie z pewnej pamiętnej ekspedycji. Podczas ich nieobecności ludność za murami została ponownie zaatakowana. Niestety nie był to przypadek. Eren, którego imię mieli niebawem poznać wszyscy, dzięki nagle odkrytej u siebie mocy tytana zablokował wtedy wyrwę w murze. Po tym zdarzeniu był zbyt słaby, by o własnych siłach wrócić do bazy. Znalazł się pod obserwacją Żandarmerii. Umieszczono go w lochu.

Erwin błyskawicznie zadecydował o tym, aby go odwiedzić. Wcześniej dowiedział się też o kluczu, w posiadaniu którego był Eren. Wiadomość o tym, że w piwnicy Yaegerów znajdują się informacje, które mogą rzucić nowe światło na naturę tytanów oraz otaczający ich świat, wzbudziła poruszenie wśród wszystkich zwiadowców. Nikt jednak nie przejął się tym faktem tak bardzo, jak dowódca ich oddziału.

Gdy Levi i Erwin czekali na korytarzu, aż pozwolą im zejść do Erena, widział na twarzy swojego byłego kapitana ogromne poruszenie. Smith wpatrywał się w trzymany przez siebie klucz w milczeniu. Przez te lata Levi jednak zdążył już go dobrze poznać. Wiedział, że w jego głowie trwa teraz prawdziwa gonitwa myśli. Westchnął i oparł się plecami o ścianę.

– Chyba specjalnie każą nam tyle czekać. Co ty na to, aby skoczyć coś zjeść? Ten gówniarz nam nigdzie nie ucieknie. Słyszałem, że oprócz tego, że siedzi w lochu, jest też przypięty łańcuchami. Nie wydostanie się stamtąd, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem przemieni się w tytana. Cholera, wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Tytan, który żył sobie wśród nas... Erwin?

Levi spojrzał na wyższego od siebie mężczyznę i uniósł jedną brew w wyrazie rozdrażnienia. Miał wrażenie, że ten w ogóle go nie słuchał.

– Nie jestem głodny. Levi, musimy go zdobyć, za wszelką cenę. – Erwin odezwał się dopiero po chwili. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od złotego klucza. – Ten chłopak jest bardzo ważny. Musi znaleźć się u nas. Najlepiej by było, gdyby wylądował w twoim oddziale.

Levi parsknął i spojrzał w sufit.

– Już widzę jak mój oddział przyjmuje go z otwartymi ramionami... Na pewno ucieszą się, gdy każę im współpracować z wrogiem.

– Nie wiemy, skąd wzięła się u niego ta moc. I czy rzeczywiście ma wobec nas wrogie plany. Wiem jednak, że możemy ją wykorzystać do własnych celów. Wyobrażasz sobie wyprawy za mur razem z tym chłopakiem? Walka z tytanami wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej...

– Nie rozpędzałbym się aż tak na twoim miejscu – Levi przerwał Erwinowi i spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Nie wiemy, czy damy radę go kontrolować. I czy w ogóle możemy mu zaufać. Podobno zaatakował swoją przyjaciółkę. Trzeba na niego uważać.

– Hm... Moim zdaniem chłopak nie ma powodu, żeby kłamać. Ale nie martwiłbym się o to, dopóki mamy ciebie. Jeśli nigdzie nie znikniesz, myślę, że sobie z nim poradzimy. – Erwin w końcu spojrzał na Leviego i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Spokojnie dałbyś mu radę, gdyby nagle zaczął szaleć.

– Pewnie tak. Choć nie podoba mi się perspektywa zabijania dzieciaka. Zwłaszcza, jeśli sam twierdzisz, że jest niewinny.

Erwin przygryzł wargę i spojrzał w bok.

– Właśnie, Levi, jeśli o to chodzi...

Smith ściszył głos i nachylił się do Leviego, aby powiedzieć mu coś szeptem. Levi poczuł przyjemne ciepło i łaskotanie tuż przy twarzy. Szybko jednak przestał zwracać uwagę na to, że Erwin stoi tak blisko niego. Rozszerzył lekko oczy, słuchając planu dowódcy. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem.

– Czasami się zastanawiam, co ja w tobie widzę...

– Możliwe, że do tego nie dojdzie – powiedział szybko Erwin, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście. – Jednak jeśli proces się odbędzie, musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby Eren został zwiadowcą.

– Czyli chcesz, żebym zaproponował mu dołączenie do mojego oddziału, a potem skopał go do nieprzytomności na oczach wszystkich? To brzmi jak dobry plan. Ten cały Eren na pewno po czymś takim z radością do mnie dołączy...

– Wytłumaczymy mu to później. Zrozumie, dlaczego musieliśmy to zrobić. Nie wiadomo, jakie plany ma wobec niego żandarmeria, pewnie najpierw chcieliby go pokroić i zbadać...

– No nie wiem, co jest gorsze, oni czy eksperymenty naszej kochanej okularnicy.

– Levi – Erwin ujął dłoń mężczyzny i spojrzał na niego łagodnie. – Proszę, pomóż mi z tym. Bez ciebie nie dam rady.

Ackerman odwzajemnił spojrzenie Erwina, jednak mało było w nim łagodności. Wzrok miał twardy, pewny siebie, choć dało się dostrzec w nim odrobinę zawahania. Od zawsze był niezależny i odporny na wszelkie wpływy. Nie słuchał się nikogo, buntował się wobec władzy, konwenansom, prawu. Sądził, że całe życie będzie złodziejem, bandytą, uciekinierem. Nigdy nie znajdzie sobie miejsca i nigdy nie uzna nikogo za równego sobie. Potem... wiele się zmieniło. Takie słowa jak „nigdy" i „zawsze" przestały mieć znaczenie. Dziś w jego świecie był ktoś, wobec kogo nie umiał być obojętny. Jedna, jedyna osoba, której nie umiał powiedzieć „nie". Osoba ta właśnie wpatrywała się w niego tymi swoimi błękitnymi oczami. Levi westchnął.

– Dobrze. Tak jak zawsze, zaufam ci. A teraz przestań mi słodzić i chodźmy poznać tego dzieciaka.

*

Wszystko przebiegło po myśli Erwina, zresztą, jak zwykle. Eren został zwiadowcą i znalazł się w oddziale specjalnym Leviego. Wydawało się, że zaczęli przejmować kontrolę nad sytuacją, plan Erwina zaczynał się urzeczywistniać. Jego marzenie o dostaniu się do piwnicy Yaegerów wyglądało na coraz bardziej realne.

Jednak od pewnego momentu sprawy zaczęły przybierać zły obrót.

Nie to, żeby życie Leviego kiedykolwiek było idealne. Od zawsze musiał walczyć o przetrwanie. Najpierw jego głównym wrogiem był głód, jego głównym celem była ucieczka przed żandarmerią, a jego głównym zadaniem było dbanie o własny tyłek. Gdy zamieszkał na powierzchni i dołączył do zwiadowców, wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Wrogiem stali się tytani, głównym celem było nie dać się zabić, a jego obowiązkiem okazało się pełnienie roli kapitana. Przewodził czwórce niezwykłych ludzi. Ludzi utalentowanych, ludzi z ambicjami i własnymi marzeniami, którzy wierzyli w niego z całych swoich sił. Jednak ich marzenia miały się nigdy nie spełnić.

Mimo tego, że jego życie nie było idealne, chyba jeszcze nigdy sprawy nie zaczęły przynosić takiego tragicznego efektu. Levi wielokrotnie myślał, że zaczęło się to właśnie od momentu, w którym w ich życiu pojawił się Eren. Nie to, że go nienawidził. Na początku było mu go szkoda, potem nawet go polubił. Chciał go chronić – zawsze czuł potrzebę chronienia tych, wobec których buntował się cały świat. Poza tym obiecał Erwinowi, że zrobi wszystko, aby Eren do nich dołączył i aby nic mu się nie stało.

Jednak nigdy nie był zdania, że cel uświęca środki. A w tym przypadku cena środków zaczęła znacznie przewyższać sam cel...

Próba schwytania Kobiety Tytana zakończyła się tragicznie. Utrata Petry, Oluo, Elda i Gunthera była dla Leviego miażdżącym ciosem. Wiedział, że będąc żołnierzem powinien być przygotowany na śmierć towarzyszy, jednak odebrał to bardzo osobiście.

Długo wahał się nad przyjęciem do swojego oddziału nowych członków, bał się, że nie nadaje się na kapitana. Jednak ponownie to Erwin przekonał go do tego zamiaru. I w taki sposób w jego oddziale znaleźli się nowi żołnierze, jeszcze do niedawna rekruci. Widział jednak ich potencjał i wiedział, że wspólnie mogą wiele zdziałać. Część z nich była przyjaciółmi Erena, dobrze się dogadywali.

Potem jednak było jeszcze gorzej. Utrata Miche'a była bolesna zarówno dla Leviego, jak i dla Hanji oraz Erwina. Oprócz tego, że był ich bliskim przyjacielem, był też (zaraz po Levim) jednym z najsilniejszych żołnierzy. Dlatego jego śmierć odczuli nie tylko oni. Miała odczuć ją też cała ludzkość, zgromadzona za murami, choć jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała. Utalentowani żołnierze byli na wagę złota a ich ilość z każdym dniem się kurczyła.

Levi był jednak pewien, że dopóki Erwin nimi przewodzi, podniosą się po każdej porażce. Nie spodziewał się, że najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść.

*

Przez to, że nabawił się kontuzji lewej nogi podczas próby schwytania Kobiety Tytana, musiał zostać w Troście podczas kolejnej wyprawy. Stało się to z winy Mikasy, która zlekceważyła jego rozkaz, jednak nie miał jej tego za złe. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał czasy, w których sam zachowywał się równie bezczelnie (lub nawet bardziej) wobec swoich przełożonych. Rozumiał też, że kierowała nią troska o przyjaciela... Jednak owszem, znów chodziło o Erena. 

Ciągle ten przeklęty Eren.

Nienawidził czegoś zupełnie innego – bycia bezużytecznym. Ten jeden raz musiał jednak zacisnąć zęby i zostać w obrębie murów. Zarówno Erwin jak i Hanji pocieszali go wtedy, twierdząc, że mają wszystko pod kontrolą. Jednak ponownie okazało się, że sytuacja trochę ich zaskoczyła. Gdy byli już prawie z powrotem, Eren został porwany, przez co zwiadowcy musieli ponownie udać się za mury. 

Przez to, że Hanji była ranna, a Moblit został przy niej, Erwin zdecydował się wyruszyć bez nich. Liczył się czas, a aby dogonić tych, którzy porwali Erena, oddział zwiadowców musiał udać się za nimi w pogoń jak najszybciej. Gdy Levi dowiedział się o tym później, rozumiał tę decyzję. Oczywiście, że ją rozumiał. Jednocześnie jednak czuł, że znowu wszystko kręciło się wokół tego chłopaka i zastanawiał się, czy Eren w ogóle na to zasługuje.

Czekał na powrót żołnierzy i nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca.

Był środek nocy, kiedy usłyszał zamieszanie na dole. Jak zwykle nie spał – znajdował się w pokoju, który dzielił z Erwinem i wyglądał przez okno. Jednak słysząc hałas, zerwał się z miejsca i szybko zszedł na dół. W korytarzu na dole ujrzał tłum zwiadowców. Zaniepokoiło go od razu to, jak wielu z nich było rannych i podtrzymywanych przez resztę. Wyszedł przed budynek i w morzu głów wypatrzył członków swojego oddziału. Udało mu się do nich przedrzeć, jednak po ich minach wiedział już, że stało się coś niedobrego. Czyżby nie udało im się odzyskać Erena?

Wtedy właśnie dojrzał tego gówniarza. Stał w otoczeniu dwójki swoich przyjaciół. Każdy z nich jednak milczał, co było dla nich nietypowe. Levi podszedł do nich szybko i złapał Erena za ramię.

– Nic ci nie jest? – spytał, przyglądając mu się. Nie dostrzegł jednak nic niepokojącego. Chłopak był cały i zdrowy.

– Kapitanie... to wszystko moja wina – Eren zwiesił głowę, a w jego oczach Levi dostrzegł łzy. Świetnie, tylko tego mu brakowało, ryczącego bachora. – Nie powinienem pozwolić im się przemienić. Chyba po prostu wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że oni naprawdę mogliby nas zdradzić...

– Uspokój się, porozmawiamy później. Dobrze, że jesteś z powrotem. Czy widzieliście Hanji? – spytał Levi i w tym samym momencie ujrzał okularnicę. Była niesiona na noszach. Tuż obok niej znajdował się Moblit, trzymający ją za rękę. Widząc to, Levi rozszerzył oczy i skierował się do przybyłych szybkim krokiem. Poczuł, jak jego serce przyśpiesza ze zdenerwowania i lęku.

– Hanji! Co się stało?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niepokojem. Leviemu bardzo nie spodobał się ten wzrok. Moblit również wbił w niego nietypowe dla siebie przerażone spojrzenie.

– Nic mi nie jest, zagoi się... – odezwała się kobieta słabym głosem. Sanitariusze nieśli ją w stronę budynku. – Powinieneś odszukać Erwina.

Levi zmarszczył brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc. Po chwili usłyszał kolejnych sanitariuszy, którzy zaczęli wołać, aby zrobić im przejście. Ackerman spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zamarł. Ujrzał kolejne ciało, leżące na noszach, jednak tym razem był to Erwin. Z daleka dostrzegł jego złociste kosmyki. Chciał ruszyć w jego kierunku, jednak nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Nie mógł zrobić nawet kroku. Widział, jak sanitariusze poruszają się szybko, niosąc mężczyznę do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ich pośpiech trochę go uspokoił – skoro się śpieszą, to znak, że wciąż żyje.

Leviemu udało się zrobić kilka kroków w stronę, w którą kierowali się sanitariusze, jednak nagle dostrzegł prawdziwe morze krwi wokół Erwina. Krew sączyła się przez materiał jego koszuli i marynarki, przesiąkła przez materiał, z którego uszyte były nosze. Skoro stracił tyle krwi, jak mógł wciąż żyć? Poza tym, coś jeszcze było nie tak... Levi po chwili to dostrzegł. Pustą przestrzeń w miejscu, w którym powinna być jego prawa ręka.

Pielęgniarze zniknęli w budynku. Levi stał w miejscu, nie zwracając uwagi na mijających go ludzi. Pozostali również zdawali się go nie zauważać, wszyscy szli powoli w stronę kwater. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się otrząsnąć. Szybkim krokiem wszedł do środka.

*

Levi nigdy nie potrzebował zbyt wiele snu. Nie inaczej było tej nocy. Do samego rana siedział pod salą, w której pielęgniarze operowali Erwina. Nie zasnął ani na chwilę. Wpatrywał się tępym wzrokiem w ścianę przed sobą i czekał.

Nad ranem otworzyły się drzwi, sanitariusze wyszli z pomieszczenia. Jeden z pielęgniarzy najpierw zdziwił się widokiem Leviego, a potem podszedł do niego, aby z nim porozmawiać. Erwin żył, jego stan na razie był stabilny, ale co dalej, tego nie wiedzieli. Levi zapytał, czy może zobaczyć dowódcę i nie czekając na pozwolenie, wszedł do środka.

Znowu zamarł, widząc Erwina w nietypowym dla niego otoczeniu. Małe, białe i puste pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował, nie pasowało do jego zwykle nienagannego wyglądu. Zawsze przystojna twarz mężczyzny teraz była blada i jakby trochę zapadnięta w sobie. Jego prawa ręka, a raczej jej pozostałości, zostały obandażowane. Levi przyglądał się przez moment kikutowi. W głowie miał pustkę.

Podszedł do krzesła, które stało pod ścianą, po czym przysunął je bliżej łóżka. Usłyszał, jak sanitariusz zamknął drzwi, najwidoczniej pozwolono mu zostać przy Erwinie.

Levi wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął nieruchomej ręki Smitha. Przygryzł wargę, nie mogąc pogodzić się z sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł. W jakiej obaj się znaleźli. A wszystko przez to, że nie mógł brać udziału w wyprawie. Już przed samą ekspedycją czuł dziwny niepokój, który zignorował. Intuicja go jednak nigdy nie zawodziła.

Erwin oddychał spokojnie, powieki miał przymknięte. Levi cieszył się, że mężczyzna przeżył i miał nadzieję, że jego stan się nie pogorszy. Jednak wiedział doskonale, że nigdy nie będzie można powiedzieć, że zupełnie wróci do zdrowia. Nie miał w końcu jednej ręki. Levi wolał nie zastanawiać się, jakie to będzie miało znaczenie dla ich przyszłości... bał się tego, co Erwin zadecyduje, kiedy otworzy oczy.

Levi mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń. Jego jedyną dłoń.

*

– Levi?

Ackerman poderwał się na równe nogi. Było już południe, on jednak nie miał ochoty ani na śniadanie, ani na obiad. Zapadł w dziwną pół-drzemkę, kiedy z tego stanu wyrwał go cichy głos Erwina. Levi spojrzał na mężczyznę. Smith wpatrywał się w niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Widok obezwładniającego jak zawsze błękitu jego oczu sprawił, że serce Leviego wypełniło się uczuciem ulgi. Udało mu się powstrzymać westchnienie, które próbowało przecisnąć się przez jego gardło. Zdławił je i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, łapiąc Erwina za zdrową rękę. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc po prostu przycisnął dłoń mężczyzny do swoich ust i złożył na niej długi pocałunek. Przymknął oczy.

Erwin chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak utrudnił mu to kaszel. Levi podał mu szklankę z wodą. Mężczyzna chyba chciał sięgnąć po nią prawą ręką, jednak wtedy na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu. Szybko zreflektował się i objął szklankę lewą dłonią. Napił się, po czym spojrzał na Ackermana.

– Levi, czy... Odzyskaliśmy Erena?

Levi rozszerzył oczy.

Oczywiście, że mógł się spodziewać, że właśnie o to zapyta go Erwin zaraz po przebudzeniu. Jednak jakaś część jego duszy miała nadzieję, że chociaż jeden, jedyny raz ten gówniarz zostanie zepchnięty na dalszy tor... Znowu się pomylił.

– Tak. Cały i zdrów – odparł Levi lodowatym tonem. Nie mógł jednak dłużej walczyć z prostym uczuciem troski, jakie go przepełniało, gdy widział Erwina w takim stanie. W tej jednej sytuacji nie umiał być sarkastyczny. – Słyszałem o wszystkim. Jak się czujesz? Bardzo cię boli?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, Levi jednak potrafił wyczytać wszystko z jego twarzy. Widział, jak między brwiami Erwina pojawia się zmarszczka, jak jego usta zaciskają się, a twarz napina się z bólu.

– Poproszę lekarza, żeby dał ci coś na ból.

– Poczekaj... – Erwin wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął rękawa Leviego. Spojrzał mu w oczy i uniósł delikatnie kącik ust. Widok ten sprawił, że Leviemu zupełnie zmiękło serce. – Pocałuj mnie.

Ackerman odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Nachylił się nad leżącym mężczyzną i objął ręką policzek Erwina. Przycisnął swoje usta do jego warg i pocałował go mocno i czule. Przeciągał ten moment, nie chciał, aby się skończył. Czuł zapach Erwina, który go odprężał i uspokajał. Po chwili odsunął się, ale tylko trochę, żeby spojrzeć na niego z bliska.

– Myślałem, że więcej cię nie zobaczę – powiedział cicho Erwin, wpatrując się w Leviego. Ackerman gładził go po policzku, na którym powoli dało się wyczuć zarost. Będzie musiał się tym zająć. Po chwili się wyprostował i spoważniał.

– Zawołam kogoś, musisz dostać jakieś środki przeciwbólowe. Zaraz wrócę.

Erwin patrzył za odchodzącym kapitanem.

*

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Erwin szybko wracał do zdrowia. Jego rana goiła się bardzo dobrze. Dość często dokuczały mu bóle, ale był bardzo silny i nie tracił pogody ducha.

– Nie ruszaj się, bo inaczej tego pożałujesz – szepnął Levi, po czym przejechał ostrzem brzytwy po policzku Erwina.

Smith uniósł kącik ust, starając się nie roześmiać. Siedział na krawędzi łóżka z brodą całą w białej piance. Levi stał przed nim i powolnymi ruchami golił jego zarost.

– Lubię, kiedy mi rozkazujesz.

Levi westchnął.

– Przestań mnie rozpraszać. Jeszcze jeden policzek i koniec, wytrzymasz tyle? Rany, mam wrażenie, jakbym golił jakiegoś nastolatka. Naprawdę widać, że po tylu dniach spędzonych tutaj nie możesz usiedzieć w miejscu. Nie wiem, gdzie tak ci się śpieszy w tym stanie.

– Jest dużo do planowania. W końcu sam wiesz dokładnie, o co chodzi.

Levi milczał przez moment. Odkrycia, których dokonali, wciąż nie dawały mu spokoju. Świadomość, że przez te wszystkie lata tak naprawdę zabijał ludzi była przerażająca. Dla Erwina był to jednak sukces. Kolejny krok naprzód jeśli chodzi o zdobytą wiedzę o świecie za murami. Trudno było się z tym nie zgodzić. Czasem jednak Levi myślał o tym, że niewiedza może być błogosławieństwem...

– Zdecydowałeś już, kto to będzie? – zapytał, przejeżdżając brzytwą po ostatnim miejscu. Erwin uniósł na niego zdziwiony wzrok.

– Kto kim będzie? Nie rozumiem.

– No, kolejnym dowódcą. Chciałeś zaproponować stanowisko Hanji, nie mylę się?

Erwin uniósł brwi, aby następnie je zmarszczyć, uśmiechnąć się i pokręcić głową. Leviemu nie podobała się ta reakcja.

– Levi, ja nie zrezygnuję. Znasz przecież mój cel. Będę dowódcą aż do swojej śmierci.

Levi zacisnął usta, a w jego oczach można było dostrzec irytację. Stwierdził, że lepiej szybko odłoży na bok brzytwę, zanim zdecyduje się jej użyć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma do czynienia z tak upartym typem człowieka.

– Erwin, wybacz, że to powiem, ale nie jesteś niezniszczalny. Ludzkość cię potrzebuje, potrzebuje twojego intelektu, ale twoje ciało już przeszło swoje. Możesz cały czas się udzielać, dawać Hanji cenne rady i tak dalej. Sam kiedyś wspominałeś o tym, że ta wariatka sobie świetnie poradzi...

– Powiedziałem: nie.

Levi zmarszczył brwi. Sięgnął po mokrą szmatkę i szybko, od niechcenia, wytarł twarz Erwina z resztek piany do golenia.

– Czyli jednak nie lubisz, kiedy ci rozkazuję.

Erwin złapał go dłonią za nadgarstek.

– Levi, znasz mnie. Nie umiałbym tak – Levi widział w oczach Erwina wszystkie te emocje, których za wszelką cenę nie chciałby tam widzieć. – Proszę, zrozum mnie. Potrzebuję tego, żebyś mnie rozumiał. Właśnie ty.

Ackerman nie odsunął się, nie powiedział nic. Kiwnął jedynie głową. Erwin objął stojącego przed nim mężczyznę i przytulił go do siebie. Levi wplótł dłonie w jasne włosy Erwina i zmrużył oczy.

*

Ich kolejna wyprawa zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Odbicie Shinganshiny i dostanie się do piwnicy rodziny Yaegerów z dnia na dzień wydawały się coraz bardziej realne. Levi widział, jak Erwin wraca do zdrowia, jednak fakty były niezaprzeczalne. Mężczyzna nigdy nie odzyska dawnej sprawności.

Gdy pewnej nocy leżeli we wspólnym łóżku, przytuleni do siebie, Levi jak zwykle nie mógł spać. Wsłuchiwał się w spokojny oddech Erwina i zastanawiał się co będzie, gdy ich ekspedycja pójdzie nie tak jak planowali i zostanie sam. Odkąd stracił Isabel i Farlana spędzał samotnie każdą noc, dopóki nie związał się z Erwinem.

Spojrzał na śpiącą twarz mężczyzny, leżącego tuż obok. Znał go już długo i stał się on częścią jego świata. Jego najważniejszą częścią. Nie umiał wyobrazić sobie utraty Erwina. Nie dotyczyłoby to tylko jego, ludzkość utraciłaby jednego z najcenniejszych żołnierzy.

Z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że Erwin i tak zrobi to, co uzna za stosowne. A on, Levi, zrobi to, o co Erwin go poprosi. Tak było odkąd zdecydował się dołączyć do niego, do zwiadowców. Wykonywał jego rozkazy, wierząc, że wszystkie podjęte przez niego decyzje są właściwe i sam nie wybrałby lepiej. Nie czuł się dobrze w decydowaniu o ważnych kwestiach. Wolał odwalać brudną robotę.

Erwin poruszył się nagle i otworzył oczy, napotykając spojrzenie Leviego. Uśmiechnął się do niego i objął go lewą ręką.

– Nie możesz spać, co? – spytał mrukliwym głosem, po czym pocałował go w szyję. Levi westchnął cicho.

– Myśli mi nie pozwalają. Chyba za dużo ich ostatnio.

– Musisz przestać się przejmować – powiedział Smith, spoglądając z bliska na Leviego. – Na pewno potrafisz lepiej wykorzystać nasz wspólny czas. Mam rację?

Levi popchnął Erwina na plecy i usiadł na nim, spoglądając na niego z góry. Smith objął jedną dłonią jego policzek i pocałował go namiętnie. Ackerman odwzajemnił to, przymykając oczy.

Erwin był przy nim, tu i teraz, i właśnie to było najważniejsze.

Poza tym, nie zrezygnował z próby przekonania Erwina do tego, aby został na miejscu. Planował jeszcze raz porozmawiać z nim o wszystkim. Gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas.


	11. Epilog

Levi wszedł do jasnego pokoju, w jednej ręce trzymając niewielki wazon, a w drugiej białe kwiaty. 

Jego wzrok padł na nieruchome ciało, leżące na łóżku. Patrzył na nie przez chwilę, a potem podszedł do małego stolika, znajdującego się między łóżkiem a oknem, które było lekko uchylone. Postawił na stoliku wazon, wypełniony wodą i umieścił w nim kwiaty. Następnie usiadł na krześle stojącym obok łóżka.

Ponownie spojrzał na nieruchome ciało. Martwe ciało. Ciało, które już nigdy się nie poruszy, nie obejmie go, nie ogrzeje. Levi podniósł się i odkrył materiał, jakim przykryty był mężczyzna. Twarz Erwina była gładka i spokojna. Wyglądał, jakby spał. Jedynie szarość jego skóry świadczyła o tym, że stan, w jakim znajdował się mężczyzna to nie sen.

Spokój wypisany na jego twarzy dziwnie kontrastował z uczuciami Leviego, które nie miały w sobie nic że spokoju. Czuł w środku wielką, obezwładniającą pustkę.

Nie była to dla niego nowość. Poznał to uczucie w dniu, w którym umarła Kuchel. Nie była idealną matką, ale starała się, ile mogła i... kochała go. Mimo wszystko był do niej przywiązany. Potem w jego życiu pojawili się Farlan i Isabel, a gdy i ich zabrakło, w jego sercu pojawiła się ta sama luka. To samo tępe uczucie smutku. Zapomniał o nim gdy poznał nowych towarzyszy, Miche'a, Petrę, Oluo i wielu innych. Każda kolejna strata powodowała kolejną wyrwę w jego sercu, podczas gdy szuflada jego biurka zapełniała się od kolejnych naszywek, pochodzących z mundurów martwych żołnierzy.

Erwin zajął najważniejsze miejsce w jego sercu. Zarówno jako jego kapitan, przywódca, ale i jako przyjaciel, partner i kochanek. Oczywiście nie był idiotą, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że życie zwiadowcy nie trwa długo. Ciągła walka, niebezpieczeństwo i wieczne podążanie w kierunku nieznanego sprawiają, że człowiek nieustannie ociera się o śmierć. Gdy poznał Erwina i zdecydował się do niego dołączyć, doskonale wiedział, na co się pisze.

Wiedział. Cały czas to wiedział. A teraz mimo wszystko nie mógł pozbyć się tego pospolitego uczucia smutku.

Wciąż zastanawiał się, czy jeśli chodzi o podanie serum Arminowi podjął właściwą decyzję. Cóż, teraz nie było już sensu o tym myśleć.

Erwin mógł odpoczywać w spokoju.

Kochał go i właśnie dlatego nie chciał więcej widzieć go w takim stanie, w jakim się znajdował, gdy znalazł go Floch. Śmiertelnie ranny, majaczący w malignie... Chciał, żeby wszyscy zapamiętali Erwina takim, jakim był przez większość swojego życia – majestatyczny, przystojny, silny, niezależny od nikogo. Levi nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby Erwin bezustannie poświęcał się wobec ludzkości. Zrobił już zbyt wiele. Zresztą podanie serum i tak nie ratowało sytuacji, gdyż czym jest trzynaście lat, jak nie powolnym odliczaniem do śmierci?

Choć decyzja ta rozdzierała go od środka, musiał ją zaakceptować. Nie mógł jej cofnąć. Nie miał wtedy wiele czasu, nie mógł zastanawiać się w nieskończoność.

Czasem nachodziły go myśli pełne złości i żalu wobec siebie. Jakaś część jego jaźni chciała wtedy postąpić samolubnie. Wciąż pamiętał swoją rozmowę z Erenem, wtedy, na dachu. Oskarżył chłopaka o zbytnie kierowanie się własnymi uczuciami, na co Eren odpowiedział mu, że chyba nie tylko on daje się ponieść emocjom. I że to Levi zawahał się przed podaniem serum Arminowi, jeszcze zanim pojawił się Floch. To była prawda.

Levi wiedział jednak, że wybierając Erwina, zrobiłby to głównie dla siebie.

Hanji będzie świetnym dowódcą, wiedział o tym. A Erwin nie ustąpiłby ze stanowiska, nawet gdyby stracił kolejną rękę, a potem obie nogi. Levi nie mógł zmuszać go do kolejnych poświęceń... Nie mógł _pozwolić_ mu na kolejne poświęcenia. 

Teraz zostało mu jedynie doprowadzić do końca tylko jedną sprawę... Przyrzekł Erwinowi, że to zrobi. Chciał, aby śmierć jego i pozostałych zwiadowców miała znaczenie. 

Musiał dotrzymać obietnicy danej Erwinowi, choćby miało go to pozbawić życia.

Usłyszał, jak drzwi za nim się otwierają. Usłyszał znajome kroki i po chwili poczuł delikatny dotyk dłoni na swoim ramieniu.

Sięgnął w tamtą stronę i uścisnął rękę Hanji. Przyjaciółka odwzajemniła gest. Trwali tak razem, obok siebie, choć oboje czuli się w tej chwili najbardziej samotni na świecie.

Wiatr delikatnie poruszył firanką.

Levi powiódł spojrzeniem w tamtym kierunku. Jego oczy wypełniły się jasnością, w którą się wpatrywał. Po chwili podniósł się z miejsca.

Miał wciąż sprawę do załatwienia.


End file.
